Evolving Hero
by Blackops
Summary: This the tale of young man building his future as a hero. Friend and enemies will be made at life's most difficult point: High School. Alternative idea to Sound of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is an alternate idea to Sound of Justice.

Chapter 1: Origin

 _All men are not created equal. That is a fact I learn at a young age. As I gazed at the sun lying on my back. Fresh bruises were going to develop on my face. I could hear laughing. I could barely raise my head enough to see the three that beat me up. The main kid was an ash blond with red eyes. At time we were friends. But after getting his Quirk, Katsuki Bakugo became a real jerk._

" _Stupid Kurojo" He said looking down at me like always. I hate being called that. I am not a girl and can't stand this punk. He smirks. "Stop trying to play hero. You always fail." He opens his palms and small explosion appears. "Even if you get a Quirk, it won't be a cool as mine."_

 _Quirks are superpowers that 80% of the population have. Those without it are call Quirkless. Since the emergence of Quirks many people turn to crime. In response the profession of hero became reality. People used to fantasize what the world would be like now they can live it._

 _My name is Joseph (Jo) Shirogane. And one day I will be a hero._

 **10 years later**

The streets of Musutafu was as busy as they ever were. People moved along normally, cherry blossoms blooming. Joseph had grown since then. He stood 5'6, his hair in medium length dark dreadlocks with white streaks and side of his head cut short. (Think Kilmonger's hair style from Black Panther) His is skin tone was a light mocha, on his cheeks were small markings that resembled circuits. He was wearing his school uniform with blue shoes.

As he go to Tatooin Station he saw a large crowd blocked of by the police. On the tracks a huge villain could be easily seen. He trashed around sending debris and part of a transmission tower crashing to the ground. It was caught by a muscular hero Death Arms. Another hero dressed like a firefighter, Backdraft, solidified water in front of the crowd, telling them to get back. Years ago this would seem like a huge spectacle like something from a comic book, now it was just mundane. One person was commenting that they would be late for work again, because of another villain attack.

A hero covered in wood appeared on the seen. Girls swooned calling our "Kamui Woods" along with words of: you're my favorite or I love you. Kamui Wood evades that attempts the villain made to swat him. He landed on the roof of the stations

"Assault, robbery, and the illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic" Kamui Woods said, stretching his arm out preparing to strike. "You are the incarnation of evil." Wood began to grow from his arm until it resembled a large tree branch.

" **Lacquered Chains Prison!** " He yelled the branches surged forward towards the criminal.

" **Canyon Cannon!** " another voice rang. A huge women drop kick the villain before the wooden hero's attack made contact. The villain land on the street while the large women knelt over to pick him up. She was voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands to frame her face. She wore purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes, along withpurple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

Still bending over the woman calls to the crowd. "Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest hero. Hi everyone I'm Mt. Lady. You don't have to worry about this bum anymore." Mt. Lady added a little hip movement when she said bum. This got a lot of photographer to take pictures saying: money shot.

The crowd cheered the new hero as the villain was taken into custody. Joseph shook his head and went on his way to school.

" _One day that'll be me._ "

* * *

Aldera Junior High School wasn't special in any regards. It was a simple Jr. high and Joseph got to class on time as the teacher was making announcements.

"So as 3rd year student is time to think seriously about the future and what you are going to do with your lives" the teacher began.

"I could pass out some career aptitude test, but*he snatches up the test* why bother" he said and tossed them in the air.

"I know you all want to go to the hero track". He said smiling. The class cheer with an affirmative shouts of YAY! Everyone showing off the Quirks. One kid has rock skin, one was was yanking at both eyeball clear out of its sockets(Quirks are disturbing at time aren't they). Another boy had stretch fingers while other bloated their cheeks in unbelievable sizes.

The teacher called everyone to order and told them power usage was prohibited in class.

"Hey teach. Don't lump me in with theses bunch of losers." Reclining in his seat was Katsuki Bakugo. He had grown over the years. In most ways not for the better. "I'm the real deal, but these guy will be lucky to end up as a side-kick to some busted D-lister. Heh" He said lifting his head so everyone could he his face.

"You think you better than us Katsuki?" A random student said.

"Let's go. I can take you all on." He replied

Katsuki Bakugo. I hate him. Well hate is a strong word.

"Huh, you have impressive test results, maybe you will get in to U.A. after all." The teacher commented looking at some of his papers.

Many of the other students where commenting on this. How hard it was to get in. One even said there was a 0.2% entry rate.

"That's why it the only school worthy of me." Bakugo jumped on his desk. "I aced all the mock test. I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. People around the world will know my name. And it all starts with U.A. high." He declared.

Joseph ignored his rants. He was getting sick of of hearing Bakugo and would be happy to never hear it again. However fate has other plans in store.

"Oh yeah Shirogane. Don't you want to go to U.A. too?"

Bakugo froze when he heard that.

"Shirogane wants to go to U.A.?"

"Has anyone ever seen his Quirk"

"Not me."

With a roar of rage, Bakugo caused an explosion on Joseph's desk sending the boy to the ground. Bakugo's Quirk allows him to secret explosive sweat from him palms. It was indeed a powerful ability.

"Listen up you circuit faced geek, you're worst than the rest of these losers. You really think they let someone like you in when they could have me?" The explosion boy asked. The class joined in with the laughing.

"Do you even have a Quirk?"

"I do."

Explosion erupted in Bakugo fist. "Really, then show me."

Jo turn away from him and put his seat back up. "No."

Bakugo seethed"What-"

Deciding the argument had gone on long enough the teacher told them to take their seat. Bakugo gave Joseph a look saying 'This wasn't over'. Joseph gave him a look that said 'Fuck off'.

* * *

The day went smoothing for the most part. Everyone was now leaving for home. Joseph was at his desk entertaining himself with a portable gaming console. Bakugo snatched the device out of Joseph's hand.

"I don't know what you think you doing, but we're not done," Bakugo says clenching waving the console with a sour look on his face. His two side-kicks were with him.

"Give it back Bakugo."

"Is that the new Mario game?" One of the cronies asked. Bakugo decide to destroy it in front Joseph and threw the remains out the window. Joseph's mouth just gaped.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Most first rate heroes show potential earlier on" Bakugo explained as if he didn't destroy some else's property. "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A. people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit. The next big thing." His features were smug as he talked. "It's not ego talking(yeah right) I just know I'm good" Joseph still said nothing.

Smoke rose from Joseph's shoulder as Bakugo put his hand on it. "Here's a word of advice geek." Bakugo gave a 'friendly smile'. "Don't think of applying or else."

Not only did he just break Joseph game he also threaten him. The first alone justified Joseph's next action. Joseph grabbed Bakugo's hand forcing him to let go.

"Look Bakugo." He said in calm voice. He didn't what to fight, but Bakugo wasn't going to leave him alone.

"I'm want to go to U.A.. I have a Quirk I have a right to go." He said shoving the blonde away.

"Who do think you are?!" Bakugo roared as he sucker punched Joseph, knocking him to the ground. Joseph laid on the ground and Bakugo start to stomp on. Jospeh put his arms up to protect himself. Bakugo stooges watched.

Five minutes of stomping later Bakugo stopped. "Don't enter U.A. or else more will come." He threaten. Jo was on his back, face on ground. The bully group laughed as they walk out that class room. Jo got up slowly. There wasn't any bruised on his face despite his beating. He clenched his fist. " _Damnit._ "

Outside he found the burn remain of his game. It took weeks to save up enough allowance to buy it. The smell burn plastic and fired circuitry filled his nose. Grimacing he put the remains in his back pack. Jo growled think about it. He punched the side of the school building before leaving. The area where he punched had web like cracks from where he impacted.

His entire class thought his dreams of being a hero was joke. One would think in a world where physical mutations were the norm, racism wouldn't be an issue but it was. Growing up the other kids in the area would tease him about his appearance. Some of the older generation would use stereotypes of Western media to prejudge him. That is why his parents decide to use his mother's surname. Hopefully it would be more accepted.

"I just wish they'd accept me or atleast." He muttered. His father would have told him to fight back. His dad would never let anyone put him down or make his feel like less of person. Though he wanted to it would have cause way more trouble.

" _If you let people see they could walk all over you they'll keep doing it._ " He could here his father saying. That was easier said then done. His Quirk manifest late, causing kids to make fun of him even more. Outside of his family he was alone. He immersed

* * *

himself in geeky hobbies and heroes. He was inspired by people who wore respected and love by their actions. The looked at his hands thinking about his Quirk.

"Bakugo thinks he so cool" Joseph muttered. "Wait until he sees my Quirk in action." What he didn't notice was sludge oozed from the manhole cover.

"Gotcha!" the slime yelled latching on to Joseph. Sludge wrapped around him and tried to force its way down his throat. Joseph clamped his mouth shut. Sludge started to fill is nostril trying to get it. "Come on kid, don't fight it. I'm just going to take over you body."

The sludge squirmed all over his body, reaching in places that felt just wrong. "It'll only hurt for 45 seconds. After that you'll feel real good." That was not a comforting thing to say. Joseph head started to spin as his air got cut off. He grabbed at the muck to get free. The sludge villain laughed. "You can't touch me! I'm fluid."

Joseph's struggles became weaker. " _Am I going to die?_ " He thought. Some random slime ball the was trying to more or less rape him to death. " _No way! I can't die here!_ "

"Thank you. You're my hero" The slime laughed. "I didn't think that _**he'd**_ come to this city."

Joseph right hand became covered in a purple and black substance. His palm expanded open to reveal a barrel reminiscent of a cannon. " _It's now or never!_ " Before he could attack, another manhole cover exploded open. The slime creature turns it's body, it's red and yellow eyes widened in horror.

A large blond man came out of the sewer wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his chest, green cargo pants and brown shoes. "No need to worry young man. Because I am here." He stood up smiling and was carrying a grocery bag will soda bottles in them. The villain lashed out a smiley appendages. The blond hero ducked under it and dashed forward. Another sludge arm strikes forward. The smiling man skids to halt and thrust out his free hand.

" **TEXAS SMASH!** "

His fist made contact with the smile and the air pressure, the freaking air pressure forces it back and slams into the sludge monster. The creature is blasted to pieces freeing Joseph. Joseph hits his head and lands on the ground.

* * *

"Hey." Joseph heard faintly. He stirred, but did wake up.

"HEY!" Louder he heard, this time someone was lighting tapping his cheek. His eyes shot open to the thought of the sludge monster that just had him. Panicked he lashed out an arm. The figure in front of him was All Might. The Symbol of Peace, the #1 hero was in front of him and Joseph just attacked him. Between All Might's fingers was a sling edged blade the was scalpel sharp. It was made of yellow, silver, black metallic substance that about 2ft long connection to Joseph's arm. Covering up to Joseph's forearm was the same metallic substance. Joseph gulped.

" _Shit! I was just about cut All Might!"_

All Might's face never changed from his smile even as the blade was in his face. He gently moved it away from him and stood.

"Didn't mean to scare you young man" He apologized as he wasn't just attacked. He looked at the blade "You might want to be careful with that. You could hurt some." Not trusting his mouth Joseph just nodded as the blade and metal melted into his arm. The young man shot to his feet, still stunned at what was going on.

"Yyyyy your All Might!" He yelled pointing at him.

"Sorry about that, I don't usually make these kinds of mistakes," All Might explains putting his hand on his forehead. "But thanks to you I was able to capture this villain." He raises two soda bottles now filled with sludge. In one of them, yellow eyeballs could be seen.

Joseph was still in shock. All Might was right in front of him. He was as huge and as impressive in real life than he was on TV. He teeth, they so white and shiny Joseph could swear he could he his reflection in them. He had to get his autograph. Pulling out his back pack, he looked through find something he could used. He found an All Might baseball cap that he kept there. He pulled it out and saw that it was already sign.

" _Holy crap. He already signed it._ "

"Thanks, I'll treasure this forever. I'll never sell it."

All Might gives him a thumbs up. "Okay." He place the bottle in his pockets and turn way. "I need the hand this guy over to the police." The blond patted the bottle. He waved goodbye. "I'll see you again on the other side of the screen." All Might bent his legs getting ready to leap away.

"You're leaving already?" Joseph asked. He wanted to speak with him for a little longer. There weren't many chance for this to happen. This was freaking All Might. If anyone had any tips or advice on becoming a great hero, it would be him.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies." All Might said as he bent low to the ground, his stretching complete prepared to take off. In jump that cause a small whirlwind he took off. "Thank you for your continued support!" As he soared into the sky he felt a weight on his body. "What?" He looked down the see Joseph latched to his legs.

"Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey! I like my fans but this ridiculous." All Might said as he try to shove him off.

His voice and face distorted by the speed of which they were traveling. "I can… I'll die if I do!"

All Might stopped and thought about what he just said. "You're right, sorry."

"I just want to ask you something!"

"Okay okay. Just close you mouth and eyes." All Might agreed as he grabbed on to his fan and looked for a safe place to land. He coughed and a little blood came from his mouth. " _Shit_ " He thought. They landed on top of a department store.

Joseph fell to his knees and took long deep breathes. "Okay. I will admit that was crazy."

All Might was walking to the edge of the roof. "Good grief, if you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I'm seriously outta of time. I have to go."

"Just hold on!"

"I can't."

"Will you train me?!" He asked/shouted. All Might stopped. "I want to become a great hero. I want to be accepted by people. I figure I can learn that from you."

All Might froze. Not from the boy's words, but from what was going on internally. Steam rose from his body. The steam encircle his body, blocking him from sight. Joseph looked as the steam dissipated.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere.**_

In an alley way one of the bottle containing the sludge villain was on ground. Inside he groaned as he came back to consciousness. His eyes opened, one at the head of bottle and the other at the bottom.

"Where am I?" Sludge asked it looked around. "What happened to me?" He remember is fight with All Might.

" _That bastard! If it wasn't for him._ " His thoughts were interrupted as the bottle he was in went sailing.

"Katsuki? Weren't you and Shirogane friends in preschool?"

Bakugo glared at the boy who asked him that. The bleeding had stopped, but a bandage still covered his nose. He angrily guzzled from a soda can. The other crony with unusually long fingers smiled.

"You kinda went overboard today. I mean blowing up his stuff."

"That geek should just learn his place in the world" Bakugo growled. He blew up the can and scowled.

" _I want to go to U.A.._ " Those word made his angry.

It was no secret that Bakugo hate Joseph. Why? It stemmed from preschool. After Bakugo got his Quirk his teachers and fellow students praised him for his ability. Even Joseph was amazed by Bakugo. He thought he was the greatest and no one could compete. The other started to develop the Quirks, but none was as amazing as him. Their friendship started to deteriorate shortly after. Bakugo became more and more proud while Joseph was a late bloomer by a year. Shirogane got his sometime later and never showed it. He proclaim that he had on, but there was never any proof of it. The other kids started to call him Quirkless Jo. He had given him the nickname Kurojo(Black Jo). Even after Bakugo would beat him up, Joseph would still stand up to him. Soon they began to hate one another.

"I can't believe never of that bastard." He said getting angrier. "He thinks he can contend with me." He kicked the soda bottle again sending the cap flying off.

" _Damn that circuit faced bastard. Him going to U.A.? His Quirk is probably pathetic anyway."_

The first crony tried to pacify him. "Let's go to the arcade to get your mind off it."

Bakugo looks at him and agrees. His other crony suggest to got the one in front of the station."There's lots of prey there." He says implying immoral deviance. The other one smiles. "Your terrible."

"That'll go on my record if I get caught, you idiots." Bakugo roared. "I can't afford that!" The crony with the long fingers pointed at behind Bakugo.

"What's that?"

He turned to see Sludge reform himself. "An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" He yelled lunging forward. Bakugo was so stunned he couldn't even defend himself.

* * *

 _ **Back on the roof top**_

Joseph was stunned. Gone was the huge muscular hero, what took his place was a skeletal man with the same hair and shadowed blue eyes.

Joseph pointed at the man. "What happened to you? It'll like someone let all the air out. Are you some kind of fake?"

'All Might' spoke. "I assure you that I am All Might" blood flowed from his mouth as he spoke.

"Are you okay? What happened"

"You know how guys are the at pool and the suck in their gut and start flexing." he explained. "It's like that."

Joseph mind was blown by this. "No way." He gasped. "All Might is known as the hero who always smiles fearlessly. He helps those who needs it."

'All Might' sighs. "Smiles fearlessly, huh." He sat down, back leaning against the railing. "Now that you've seen this, please don't post this online." He lifts up his shirt to show his body. Part of it looked like it was just ripped. A purple bruise was surround by many stitches. All Might (AM) explained that it happened about 5 years ago. His respiratory system was heavily damaged and he lost his stomach. The following surgeries and aftereffects emaciated him.

"Right now I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day."

"Wow" Joseph breathed. "5 years ago. You mean that fight with Toxic Chainsaw."

"You're well informed." AM raised his fist. "That punk was tough, but he could be me." He looked over his shoulder looking at the city below. "No one ones about this fight. I asked it be kept secret." He brought his eyes back to Joseph. "I will save lives with a smile. The Symbol of Peace can't be daunted by evil." He looks at his hand. "I smile to show the pressures of a hero and to trick the fear inside of me."

Joseph took a step back. The fearlessness that All Might showed to the world was just a facade to hide his own fears. He was scared. Despite his injuries All Might was still trying to fight. Could he do the same.

"Pros are all ways risking there lives." AM said snapping Joseph out of him thoughts. "Someone who's not prepared to do the same shouldn't be heroes." Joseph looked down. He thought of becoming a hero since he was a kid. He thought of heroes like All Might and other and saw there power. He never realized the danger that came with it. Fighting a bully like Bakugo is one thing, but to go into battle where you could be permanently injured or die. Was he ready for that.

AM walked to the door leading to the stairs. "You think carefully about being a hero young man. It's not a glamorous as we make seem like on TV." AM left Joseph to think about his words. As AM walked down the stairs coughing a bit. "Now then to get this guy to..." He patted his pockets. The bottles were gone. He looked around, but couldn't find then. In distance he could hear an explosion. Through the windows he could see smoke coming from afar.

* * *

 _ **Tatooin Shopping District**_

Fire danced as all could watch in horror. Sludge was doing battle against Death Arms and his sidekicks. The nearby shops where either engulfed in flame or destroyed by the battle. Sirens could be heard as emergency services where on their way. Surrounded by the sludge that made up the villain's body was Bakugo. He struggled to get free, but the hold that was on him held tight. Death Arms rushed the villain to attack.

"A child take hostage?!" the muscled hero blurted out as he slammed his giant fist together. He charges forward. "You coward!" He sprang forward thrusting his fist into it's side. The villain smiled as Death Arm's fist began to sink into it's muck. Death Arms tried to grab, but he couldn't. Sludge used it liquid arms to smack the hero away. Death Arms' back slammed into a security gate and let out a grunt of pain. His two side-kicks called out to him. Another goo arm whipped at them forcing them to dodge.

"Don't come close to me." Sludge warned. Bakugo's struggles were enough to get his face clear. The sludge strain against his body but wouldn't break. His mouth was uncovered as he tried to breath.

"I won't let sewage like this swallow me." He roared. Explosion rang out from his muck covered arms. While the smile on his hands were singe it wasn't blown off. The heroes who where trying to help had to move back to avoid being harmed. The villain laughs. "What power! I've hit the jackpot." Sludge's mind filled with ideas. With this power combined with his own he could defeat All Might.

From down the street Mt. Lady in her giant form came running. When she saw further down the street she skidded to a stop.

"I need at least two lanes." She said after stepping over the gate in front of the shopping district. Kamui Woods wrapped his branches around Bakugo's cronies and two other civilians getting them to safety.

"I'm no good with explosion. I'll let someone else handle this." the wooden hero said taking the captives with him. Backdraft thanks Woods as he put out the fires.

"I have my hands full with these fires. Where are the fire trucks?" He looked over to Death Arms. "What's the situation there?"

Death Arms grimaced. "He's sticky and hard to grab." He looks at the struggling Bakugo. "And a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him."

"This place is a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play." The sludge villain's arm came down to smash the heroes again. They were only able to dodge by jumping backword/

Sludge began to cover Bakugo more and more. Its mouth was over Bakugo's. He was slipping into unconsciousness.

The heroes could do nothing but contain the devastation around them as they were useless against the sludge villain. They were all frustrated knowing there was nothing they could do for the captive but wait.

* * *

Joseph walked through the city aimlessly. He was confused. Being a hero was something he was looking forward to after getting his Quirk. For years he only used it at home or when he was away from other. He trained his Quirk so he could enter hero school. There were laws against using Quirks in public. People like Bakugo didn't care, his parents however enforced that on him. He was proud of his Quirk. Joseph looks at his hand.

" _Can I really risk my life so easily?_ "

He felt like a hypocrite. He wanted to help people, but could he do at the risk of death? He sighed as he looked around. A large group of people where crowding the Tatooin Shopping District. He made his way through the crowd and got to the front. His eyes widened in shock. The sludge villain from before was surrounded by fire and pro heroes.

" _How did he get here?_ " Joseph thought, then realization came upon him. " _This is my fault. When I grabbed All Might the bottles must have dropped._ "

People began to speak.

"Wasn't that the villain All Might was hunting?"

"Did he get away?"

"Where is All Might?"

At the back of the crowd AM looked on clutching the damaged portion of his body.

" _Pathetic"_ He thought.

Joseph was drowning in despair. This was his fault. If he had grabbed AM. If he didn't waste his time earlier. This wouldn't be happening. He was wishing that a hero, some hero with the right Quirk would appear and help. As Joseph worried, Sludge turn to the crowd. Bakugo was being absorbed by the villain. He may not have cared about him, but even Bakugo didn't deserve this.

"Hey kid comeback!" someone yelled. Before he knew it Joseph was running towards the villain.

" _What am I doing?_ " He thought as he ran. " _Why am I trying to help Bakugo of all people?_ " He ran through the fire. A slime are lash out at him. Joseph rolled to the side going to the side of a building. On the side of the building Joseph's right arm changed. The metallic substance flowed from hid arms and covered it. Red black metallic changed, ripping the school uniform's sleeve making his arm look bigger from his finger tips that was cover with silver tipped claw to his forearm. Joseph concentrates. The image of a bullet comes to mind. He could feel the multiple lumpy objects form on his arm. A cannon muzzle ejected from the forearm coming out half way to his palm. From his elbow a silver tube like object jutted out. Air was being sucked up by the arm cannon. Joseph took deep breathes. With his left arm he gripped his right arm.

" _Okay, let see how you like this._ "

Joseph jumped out from behind his cover and fired three times. Each time the tube on his elbow slammed into his arm. Air pressure launches projectiles. Bullets the size of golf balls made of red and black material tore throw the villain. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The shots echoed. One hit him the eye stunning him. Joseph dashed forward his arm now normal. He ripped at the slime with his fingers.

Bakugo was able to move his head, finally seeing what was going on. He didn't see what hit the villain, but he did see Joseph trying to help him. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'll tell once I figure it out!" Joseph said as he ripped away at the slime. Bakugo turned his head trying to get free. He didn't see Joseph hands be come claws as he tried to rip away.

Joseph smile, apparently gone insane. "You look so pathetic. I couldn't help myself. You need help."

As this happened All Might watched. " _Pathetic._ " He thought to himself as gripped a street sign. His muscles began to bulk up.

The sludge villain be came tired of this and flung his arm to swat the would be hero. "Get out of my way!" Sludge yelled.

"Get out of there! You'll die in vain." Death Arms said. The other heroes charged forward to help. The arm came down with an explosion, filling the area with smoke. Joseph armored hand were brought up to his head to protect himself.

"I really am pathetic." AM said as he protected the young man. "Even though I lectured you. I wasn't practicing what I preached." Swing his huge arm he ripped the sludge's appendage away. He grabbed Bakugo's arm. As he spoke blood spurted from his mouth. "Heroes are always risking their lives."

AM launched his fist at Sludge, who was about to swat him. " **Detroit Smash!** " The force of punch blew Sludge to bits sending his body everywhere. A small cyclone picked up, force everyone in the immediate area to grab something. MT. Lady used her arms to stop civilians from being blown away. The whirlwind dissipated and AM was on his knees breathing hard with both boy in his other arm.

Heroes and civilians alike looked in silent awe. There was a reason All Might was the #1 hero. Rain fell from the sky. All Might's strength was enough to cause clouds to form on this sunny day and caused rain. AM stood tall and smiling like always as the crowd cheered. The two boys were on the ground getting drenched.

"With just his fist he changed the weather."

"That is amazing."

All Might raised his fist in triumph to the crowd. He looked over his shoulder to see Joseph on the ground dazed. He could here the boy say. "I must be insane."

* * *

After the battle the remains of Sludge was capture and placed in bags. Apparently he is one tough son of a bitch to live through that. The bag where put in a truck to be sent to jail.

"What were you thinking?" Death Arm said as he and Kamui Wood scolded Joseph. "There was no reason for you to risk yourself like that." Joseph ignored them. No one say him use his Quirk which was good. He didn't need that going on his record, but did inform his mother. That was worse than any villain attack. Bakugo however was praised by the heroes.

"You were incredible brave. And that Quirk. When you become a pro come work for my agency."He ignored the praised and scowled hateful at Joseph.

The sun began to set as people where going home for the day. Joseph walked down the street of his neighborhood. He had survived the run in with the sludge villain, but now had to face an even worst adversary: Tomoe Shirogane.

He blue-tooth earbuds played music in his ears as he walked. He wanted to apologize to All Might for earlier, but the reporters all wanted interview.

"Kurojo!" He heard over the music. Joseph grimaced, that was a nickname he hated. And there was only one person who called him that. Bakugo caught up to Joseph. He breathed hard before speaking. Joseph never took out his earbuds.

"I never asked you for help! And you didn't help at all!" Bakugo faced himwith a sour look on his face. "Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're just some geek who's pathetic. Are you trying make me owe you or something? Don't look down on me."

Joseph pulled out one of his earbuds. "You say something?" A vein bulged on Bakugo head. He huffed a "damn geek" and turn the other direction to leave. Joseph smiled, he heard Bakugo, but he decided to mess with him. Joseph too decided to continue on home.

"I'm only delaying the inevitable." he signed putting his earbud back on. His mother's wrath awaits.

Coming from around the corner All Might dashed out. "I am here!"

Stunned Joseph blurted out. "What are you doing here All Might!" He looked around. "What happened to all those reporters?"

All Might laughs with this fist on the hips. "Evading them was a piece of cake for." He smiles "Why? Because I am All Migh-" He was cut off as smoke exploded from his body and return to his skinny form spitting out blood.

After a brief coughing fit he wiped the blood. "Young man. I came with thank, correction, and an offer. If you hadn't been there. If you hadn't acted even though you where in danger, I would have been the guy in body suit who was just strutting around. Thank you"

Joseph shook his head. "No. I hadn't been so reckless this would have never happened. I wanted to be a hero but I acted without thinking." He looked at his feet. "I'm not even sure I should be a hero."

AM smiled. "Heroes risked their lives constantly. You ran in to help someone without even thinking about it. Seeing you is what made me act."

Joseph looked at AM. "There are stories about great heroes that start from their school days. Most of them have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they could think. Young man I believe you will be great hero"

Cherry blossoms drift along. Joseph swore one got in to his eye. Why else would tears be there. Wiping at his face Joseph got his emotions under control. AM held out his arms. "I deem you worthy to inherit my Quirk."

"What?" Joseph asked blinking. "Inherit your power?" AM laughed. "Look at your face." He raised a skeletal finger to the sky. "You need to decide whether or not choose to gain my power." He said more blood coming from his mouth.

He explained that people guessed his power was super strength or some form on invincibility. He would laugh it off dodging the question. It have been debated for years what All Might power was, so much it came a mystery of the world.

"That's impossible! There has been no way for a person to give another a Quirk unless they inherit from family. You know through birth!"

"Nonsense!" AM retorted. "I may hide things, but I never lie. The ability to transfer power to the next generation in the Quirk I inherit." He held out his hand as if holding an invisible object. "The name of this power is One for All."

"One for All?"

AM nodded. "That's right. One person cultivates the power and then passes on to another and so on. It becomes stronger with each passing. This is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart."

"Okay, but why me?" Joseph asked. "What makes me so special?"

"I've been looking for a successor." He confessed. "When I say you run into the danger I though you would be the one to inherit it. You were more heroic that the others their!"

Joseph gulped. He was being offered the same power as All Might, the strongest hero.

AM put his hand to his head. "Well it's your decision. What will you do?"

Joseph looked at his hands. The power of All Might. It was heavy to think about. He would be unstoppable. No one would be able to content with him. As he looked at this hand, he thought about his Quirk. It didn't even have a proper name, but he was proud of it.

"All Might." Joseph said. "Thank you for the offer, but I would have to decline."

AM blinked. "Really? I thought a fanboy like you would jump at the offer."

Joseph scowled. "Look I respect you, but I'm not a fanboy. The reason I say no is because I put a lot of work in developing my own Quirk and I still have so much to learn about and improve it. I will be a hero, but I'll do it with my Quirk."

AM looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I understand. I can respect that." AM crossed his arms in thinking pose. He snapped his fingers. "Earlier you ask me to train you. Maybe I can do that help you that way."

Joseph smiled. "I'd like that." Joseph realized something and slapped his forehead. "I never introduced myself." Joseph held out his hand. "My name is Joseph Shirogane."

AM smiled and shook his hand. "All Might, no Toshinori Yagi."

The smiled for a minute and exchange communication information before parting ways. The future would be interesting, provided Joseph survived the night.

 _ **END Chapter**_

 _ **This is an alternative that I thought of when doing Sound of Justice. I may redo Sound of Justice, due to how I feeling about Kei. Not him exactly, but I may just take out the scream and silence leaving him with particle manipulation(photons and electrons). You take a good guess about Joseph's(Jo) Quirk in the next chapter. I will be explaining his parents as well.**_


	2. Prep

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter 2: Prep.

 _ **10 months and 2 days earlier**_

 _Joseph walked in his house. It was of modest size, more western that Japanese. In the living stood sofas and an entertainment system complete with a HD TV and speakers. The kitchen was fairly large able to fold everything needed for cooking: stove, oven, microwave, with a counter opening. The dining room had a table that could seat four, but usually occupied by three._

 _Joseph looked around the area. "All clear" he thought as he walked in. He plan to sneak to his room on the next floor._

" _It's about time you got home" A stern female voice called from above. In the stair leading up was his mother. Tomoe Shirogane was a rather tall for a women. 5'11 with dark short hair framed her face, with a bun in the back. She wore stylish eyeglasses and little make up. She was dressed in black pant suit, obviously she just got home. Her frame was quiet voluptuous for age, enough so that younger men and so women would stare in amazement or jealousy at her. She had a face that suggest she had a killer smile. Tomoe wasn't smiling._

 _She walked down the stair to meet her son, hands on her hips. Floating around her were three spider shaped objects the size of melons. The were silver in color with blue circuit like marking on them. Each a single large glowing blue eye that where glaring at Jo._

 _ **Tomoe Shirogane**_

 _ **Quirk: Tech golem**_

 _ **Her quirk allows her to create and control bio-mechanical constructs. These thing can take on any form she chooses and are controlled by her thoughts. The can increase in mass to become bigger and she can even see through them. However the smaller they are the more she can control, inversely the larger they are the fewer she can command. The can be used for many things, mostly to help with house work or other such things.**_

 _Jo smile sheepishly. "Hi mommy."_

" _Don't hi mommy me!" she snapped. Tomoe poked his nose. "You were supposed to be home sometime ago." She got into his face. "Where were you?"_

" _I got caught up." He explained telling her mostly the truth. "I met All Might and got his autograph." He took the sighed cap. "There was also this villain attack and this big crowd."_

 _She frowned and nodded. "I know I saw it on the news. Why where you there?"_

" _Crap." he thought. "Well I just wanted to see."_

" _Hmm" was Tomoe's response. She inspected her boy. "Well you don't seem hurt. That good."_

 _Joseph breathed out. Tomoe say that. "But my are you so late. It should have taken you so long."_

 _Joseph grinned. "Well I, met a friend."_

" _You did?"_

" _Yeah" he nodded._

" _Who is he?" She thought for a moment. "It is a girl?"_

" _No mom." He replied as put his still open backpack on the couch. It fell over and the broken games console fell on the ground. Tomoe picked it up._

" _What happened to this?"_

 _He told her. He explained what happen in class and what happened after class._

" _That little punk!" She raged. The constructs behind seem to reflect her emotions. The blue became red and their bodies began to grow in size becoming more monstrous. "Who does he think he is breaking other people property? What did the teach say?"_

" _Nothing much. He wasn't there."_

" _I mean when you were in class. When blew up your desk?"_

" _He told him to stop afterwards."_

" _And he wasn't punished for basically bullying another student in the middle of class!?" Tomoe began to rant about how lazy and irresponsible the teacher was. She was going to call Bakugo's mother and tell her what happened. After a few minutes she took a breath and looked at her soon._

" _Did you two fight?"_

" _No." Jo half lied._

 _As if she could smell his lie Tomoe's nose wrinkled. "You father would have told you break his nose if he was still here."_

 _Silence came across the room. The looked over to see a family picture. It was of Tomoe, Jo, and his father Curtis._

 _He was 6'1 or 6'2 in height. His dark hair was cut low and a thick beard framed his has. He was large, but not as in obese, but large as in working man muscle._

" _I miss you father." She said._

" _Me too."_

 _Tomoe hugged her son and gave him a kiss. "You are cooking dinner for a month. That's for lying to me."_

" _Yes ma'am."_

 _They parted the hug as they got ready for dinner._

 _Tomoe was from a somewhat traditional Japanese household. Her mother tended to the home and children while her father worked. She was the middle child having one older sister and one younger brother. While her siblings led lifestyle like her parents, she was different. She wanted to be independent and was somewhat of a rebel. She got her degree in programming and worked for the computer company Terra-Tech Industries._

 _Curtis was good man. He worked for the same company's engineering devision that specialized in everything from smartphone to weapons. He work as a weapons designer for a while before being transferred to Japan office._

 _It was an office party where they met. They talk for awhile before becoming official. 1 year later Curtis proposed to Tomoe. That got quiet the reaction from both of there families. Tomoe's parents were uneasy with a foreign son-in-law, but after getting to know Curtis and his family they began to accept him. Curtis didn't have much family save for a few brothers and sisters._

 _After they got married Tomoe decide to keep her maiden name and their son also used it. Curtis didn't mind at all._

 _It was during an accident at a research facility Curtis passed away three years ago. It cause of the accident was undetermined. Tomoe mourned for awhile after the incident. Joseph was seriously depressed as well. His dad was his first and greatest hero._

 _During the meal Joseph brought up his goals. "Mom. I still want to go to U.A. for my high school."_

 _Tomoe chopsticks stopped moving. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "I hear it's not easy to get in."_

" _I know, but I've been working since grade school on my Quirk to get in." He said._

" _Jo" Tomoe said softly. "Being a hero may sound like fun, but it's not so easy."_

" _I know. But I still want to try. I want to be a hero to help people and I wanna make you to proud." He said. He remembered what happened today. "I going to be a hero that protects others, even if I have to risk my life." He looks at his mother. "You told me that I could do anything, That should have more confidence. Well I want to be a hero."_

 _Both his parent stared at him. Silence. Tomoe put her chopsticks down and gushed. Mean mom Tomoe was gone and replaced by loving mommy Tomoe. She hugged her son. "My baby. He's so manly." She cooed. Tomoe pelted him with kisses. "Of course you can be a hero. You can do anything you believe in."_

 _They finished there dinner and rested for the evening. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new day._

 _ **Two days later**_

 _In the early morning at Dagoba Municipal Beach park a literal garbage dump made up a sizable section of the beach. Joseph was pushing fridge with AM sitting on it. He pushed it further and further until it was at the park entrance. He went back and did with another larger refrigerator. His arms burn as the pushed it forward. He stopped a took a few breathes._

" _No time for breaks." Am said from on top of the fridge. "You've got a lot more to do."_

 _Joseph scowled at him."Yeah, it would be a lot easier without your weight. What do weigh any way?"_

" _It used to be 274 kg, but I've lost weight so I weight 255 kg in this form."_

 _Sighing Jo looked around. "This place is a dump. Why are we here?"_

 _AM jumped of the appliance. "Where here to train. We'll be building up you physical capabilities and Quirk." He gestured to the surrounding area. "Here we train with little interruptions and without worry about people seeing you use Quirk."_

 _Jo nodded. "So this is like personal training spot"_

" _Yes!" AM responds with a thumbs up. He turns to the fridge."But that's not all. I looked on the net and found that for years this beach has been like this for years." He knocks on the fridge denting it._

" _Yeah. A lot of people dump trash here illegally because the currents bring a lot stuff to wash up here. A lot of people stop coming here because of it."_

 _AM walks behind the fridge. "Heroes nowadays are all about flashy stuff." He began to crush the fridge like an empty soda can. "Originally hero work was voluntary." The once large fridge was squashed down 2/3 of its original height. "Even if it boring, you can't waver from those roots."With one final push not only was the fridge crushed the trash around it was blown away. The sun could be seen rising from the hole made. "You will be cleaning up this entire section. That the first step in your training."_

 _Jo looks at the small mountain of garbage around this. He points a thumb at this. "Clean all this?"_

" _Young Shirogane, you're trying to get into U.A., right."_

" _Yes. It's best school in the country. If I want to be the best then I should start there." Jo looks at the sky. "U.A., that's definitely the best."_

" _Aren't you a go-getter!" AM says looking out at the sunrise. "U.A. has the hardest hero course to get into."_

" _I know and I am will to do the work!" Jo says with total conviction. "We have 10 months until the entrance I won't slack off."_

" _That's the spirit! By the way. What exactly is you Quirk?"_

 _Jo thinks for a moment before explain. "My Quirk is kind of weird."_

" _How so?"_

 _Jo's arm become covered in the strange material which looked like muscle fiber. "It's like a mix of my parent Quirks. My mother can create these constructs and my dad was able morph his body. In functionality it works a little like both."_

 _His right arm transforms into the compressed air cannon he used against the sludge villain. "See if my dad morphs a weapon it comes from through the skin and the skin reforms around the weapon."_

" _That sounds kinda gross."_

 _Jo smirks "Actually I thought it was very cool."_

 _AM whistles. "Did he teach about your Quirk"_

" _We worked on it until he passes away."_

 _All Might winced. "Sorry"_

" _Don't worry about it."_

" _With me it's a little different. The doctors say I can produce nanoparticle." His left arm changes into a blade. "They can change into want ever I want them to."_

 _All Might nods. "So its like an emitter Quirk."_

" _Yeah. My creation are based of knowledge and imagination. If I can understand the concepts what I make I can form it easily." He arms return to their armored state. From his palm a softball size object materializes. Jo chucks it at mound of trash. A second later it explodes. "I can make a lot of different stuff. I normally make thing on my arms."_

" _I see and I'm guessing that you the a limit what you produce at a time correct?" AM asked._

 _Jo confirms."The nano can mimic properties of other materials but not recreate them. I can create a ball that feels and bounces like rubber, but it's not rubber." The colors of his cloths change. "The clothes I wear are the stuff that comes from me. I haven't bought clothes in years,"_

" _That is one amazing Quirk. You can basically use your body like factory to make anything from your body or adapt to any situations."_

" _I guess. I've done a lot of experiments to see what I can make."_

" _Very interesting" AM thought a loud as he walked in circles. "I got it. We need to see the extent of your capabilities and limitation. So that's what we'll work on. We'll find and over come those limitations!"_

" _Sounds good!"_

 _AM points to the sun. "Now let's get to work!"_

 _Ten months of hell began. Over the months they worked on everything. Jo ran along the beach dragging tires without using his Quirk._

" _Come on! Run faster" Toshinori yelled at Jo._

 _Another day Jo's hands are covered by large armored gauntlets. He smashes the surrounding discarded appliances flat. His left arm shift into a smaller form. The material on his fingers shoot out like tendrils, coiling multiple object constricting them and crushing them._

 _Jo is sent flying to a wall of a dojo. He looks up to see Tomoe in a karate gi. Her arms crossed as she looks down at Jo._

" _Get up!" She commanded. Jo groaned as he got up. His mother decided to help with his training. Tomoe was a long time karate practitioner. For the past hour she had been tossing him around. Jo got to his feet. He charged at her throwing a punch. She slapped his had away and throws a kick to his side._

" _Again!" She roared. Another attack from her son was counter by a punch to the chest._

" _Go crazy! Let your inner nerd flow!"_ Was one of Toshinori's suggestion. So he did. Thinking back to anime with giant robots, old comics where people used laser weapons so he tried that.

 _A large beam of energy tore though a mound of trash leaving a smoking how. Toshinori gaped as he saw the hole it made. The surrounding edge of the hole was red with heat._

" _Whoa! That's pretty good." Toshinori turned back to his charge. Jo's arm was a rectangular cannon the looked like it came sci fi movie. It was black with multiple opens and vents that expelled heat. Glowing blue gem like protrusions travel down the cannon to the side of his shoulder. Along the top was silver piston like tubes._

 _Toshinori inspected the weapon. "How did you know of to build one?"_

 _Jo shrugged. "I imaged an energy cannon and thought about how a laser was generated and the*gestures to the cannon* this happened."_

 _Toshinori raises skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah but this is- a little odd."_

" _How so?"_

 _The blond cups his chin in his thinking. "Energy can't be create or destroyed. Somehow you hand to generate plasma. It doesn't just come out of thin air." He switches to his All Might for and tears of a piece on the material._

" _Hey!" Jo yells._

" _That didn't hurt." All Might said as he look at the fragment. "What kind of material is this?"_

" _It's made of nanoparticles."_

 _All Might looked at him like her was stupid. "I mean what are the nanoparticles made of iron, carbon? How do you not know what your body is making?"_

 _Jo scowled. "Okay, what happens to all that mass when you change? Where does it come from? Where does it go?"_

 _All Might coughed before turning away. "Well some Quirks don't follow an exact science. Some Quirks work by just will alone."_

" _You don't know do you?"_

 _All Might put his hand on his shoulder. "That's not important, what is important is knowing the limit of this ability." He laughed._

 _Jo sweat dropped. "Anyway the doctors say the nanoparticles act like magnetic coils. That could be where the power comes from."_

 _In class Jo was barely awake from the all the training. He wrote sloppy notes in his notebook. He yawned as he tried to pay attention._

" _Mr. Shirogane!" The teacher yelled. "I am I boring you?"_

" _No sir!" He replied._

 _ **BOOM!  
**_

 _A loud explosion rippled through the trash filled beach. Smoke dissipated from the air. Waves of heat radiate from Jo's arms that where now in the forms of cannons. Slow deep breathes escaped from his mouth._

 _It is Autumn now with Jo hoisting microwaves over his shoulders in the park. The leaves litter the ground as he ran with Toshinori followed along segue._

" _That's right kid keep running!" He yelled as Jo ran._

 _ **Three days before the exam. 6:00 A.M.**_

Toshinori walks out to the beach for training. To his surprise the beach was clean. "I can't believe it? He's done faster than I expected." He looked around to the other sections. "He even went beyond the required area."

Looking out to the beach he see Jo. Both arms transformed the right arm a large five fingered claw and the left a large blade. He roars out to the rising sun.

"AWWWW!" Jo roars.

" _I can believe it! This kid is something else"_ Toshinori thought.

"Oh my...Oh my..." Toshinori shifted to his All Might persona. "goodness!"

Jo turn on All Might his chest was covered with circuit like marking. He staggered over the Symbol of Peace. He stumbled as he walked, he fell over. All Might was able to catch him. "Good Work."

All Might stands him up. Jo smirks. "What do you think old man." All Might laughs. The material on Jo's arms seeped back into his skin.

All Might had told him to take it light after all the training. The exam was tomorrow and it he would fail completely if he was burnt out. During the time he was training Jo found out more about his limitations.

This opened new possibilities to him. His first weapon was a simple compressed air cannon. It was simple enough and effect. But this was an astounding find. Energy weapons, jet boots, and a lot of the gadgets came to mind. The downside was that the more powerful constructs would sap his stamina if he did it too long.

It was night and Jo was currently in his room. His room was pretty simple. It had a bed, their weren't any dresser because he could make his own clothes. There was a computer on his desk that held his computer and gaming console. There were multiple display shelves filled with toys and model robots of different kinds.

He was on his computer looking at some different equipment for more ideas. He was lifting a 20lb weight in left arm. He was a little nervous about the exam. He had been working hard, but hundreds of hopeful would be there.

Jo went to his mirror. " _Come on. I'm ready for this._ "

"I can win! I can feel great. I. Can. Do. This! Ahh!"

"Jo?"

He looked around to see with mother with a plate of snacks and drinks. Jo just stood there embarrassed. She tried to hide the smile but failed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Oh _"_ Tomoe said still smiling. "Are you worried for the exam?"

"A little." He admitted.

Placing the plate on his desk she walked up to him. "Just be confident. You'll do fine."

"You thinks so."

She nodded. "I do. You can win! You feel great! You. Can. Do. This."

"Mom!"

Tomoe laughed "Don't stay up too late." She exited the room. Jo felt relief come over him. That vote of confidence made it easier for him to relax. After a few hours he went to bed.

It time for the exam. U.A. hopefuls walk towards a large building that a sign saying 'U.A. Entrance Exam' in the front. He walking and listening to music to calm his nerves. Hip hop always relaxed him. He took deep breaths as he looked at the building. It was enormous. The strip on walkway had arch shaped like U. The had many windows that reflected sunlight.

"Outta my Kurojo!" Bakugo yelled. Jo looked back and groaned. " _I should've known_ " Bakugo walked up to him as angry as always. For the last 10 months they ignored the other existence due mostly to the principal's threat.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." He threaten.

"Then don't come from behind me." Jo responded. Bakugo growled and walked off. Jo sniffed. Bakugo would never change and suited him fine. " _That's alright Bakugo, it'll be fun knocking you off that high horse._ " He started to giggle like a mad man.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. He turn to see short petite girl, with big round brown eyes. Her eyes where shoulder-length brown hair with two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She had little blush marks on her cheeks.

"Fine. Just thinking about kicking ass." He said smiling awkwardly. The girl blinked at him. "Aren't you nervous?" the girl asked. Jo swallowed. "A little, but nervous won't change anything."

The girl smile. "You're right." She took a quick breath. "Thanks I needed that."

"Not problem."

The girl ran up to the stair entrance. "Let's not be late." She yelled back. He waved. Jo shook his head also moving forward.

" _A girl just talked to me!_ "

Inside everyone gathered in the auditorium, all attention turn toward the center podium. The light focused on the center stage. Standing there was a man tall and slender. I He wore orange shades, spiky blond hair and mustache. His black jacket had an upturned collar which matched is pants. His tan shoulder pads and red where studded belt. His outfit was completed by black boots and finger-less gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. This was the pro hero Present Mic.

"What's up U.A. candidates, thank you for tuning in. Your listening to me, your school DJ: Present Mic" He announces. "Come on and let me here a Yeah!" Turning his ear to the crowd. Silence. He continues with an upbeat attitude. "Keeping mellow huh. That's fine I'll skip to the main show. Lets talk about how this practical exam gonna go down. Are you ready!?"

Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp.

"Wow it's Present Mic. I love his radio show."

Mic moves on."Like you application says today you boys and girls will conducting 10 minute mock battles in our suburban setting." The screen behind change showing a web. The center say "You are here" and branch off to other segment from A through G. "You are free to bring anything you want to help."

"When I drop the mic here you be heading to your specified battle center. Sound good?"

Jo looked at his card. He was assigned to center B while Bakugo was assigned to A. Bakugo looks over at Jo's card."I see, there separating us so we can get help from out friends"

Jo nodded in agreement."Our numbers a right after each other but where assigned to different areas." I said. Bakugo pulls his card away. "Don't look at my card. I'll kill you." Jo rolled his eyes. "Damn I was really looking forward to crushing you." He grimaced. Jo rolled his eyes again. "Spare me your ego." Bakugo scowled and turn away from.

Present Mic continue to explain the exam. He told us that in each battle center there where 3 types of enemies. Said enemies were robot that represent villains. Each had a different point value. The candidates were to use our Quirks to defeat these enemies to gain more points. He also told them attacking other candidates was against the rules. This was visualized to them using video game like illustration on the screen. One applicant with short blue hard and glasses stood up. He wore a tan blazer and white shirt. It facial expression scream rules and by the book. He points out the printout has a 4th enemy type.

"With all respect if this is an error on official U.A. materials it is shameful" glasses guy said. "We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

He turned his gaze to Jo. "You there, with the dreads. You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here for a please trip, then you should leave immediately!"

That got Jo upset. Who did this pompous jerk think he is? "If you're so easily distracted, then you'll make crappy hero!"

"Wwwww what did you say!?" four-eyes stammered. The crowd was laughing at him now.

"Okay you two settle down. Examine number 7111 thank you for your request. The 4th villain type is worth 0 points. That guys just an obstacle we'll be sending you way." Mic explains. Present Mic say that there's one in every center and that it should be avoid ignored. Before Mic released them to the battle centers, he gave them U.A.'s motto.

"As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." he quoted. "You ready to go beyond. Let's here a PLUS ULTRA!" He wished the candidates good luck and released them.

 **A/N: Chapter end**

 **Here is a quick break down of the characters and their inspirations.**

 **Though they are married Tomoe and Curtis have different last names. Like how Miles Morales has his mother's last name.**

 **Tomoe: She uses template of a disciplinary, yet loving mother type. She loves her child and is not afraid to give him a hard time when needed. Her name came from Marvel Character. In Marvel Comic Tomoe is a new Inhuman who has techno-pathic abilities. Her code name is Tech Golem. She once took control of the War Machine and Iron Man armors. The Model Prime armor.**

 **Joseph(Jo): He's a young man the grew up mixed race in Japan. He deals with people being nice, shy, or a smart ass. The basis of his powers took me a while to think of. I decide to go with a mix of Iron Man's Bleeding edge armor, the comic version and I took the idea of electromagnetic nanoparticles from Godzilla Earth. He creates weapons similar to the Bleeding edge armor. It truth it can goes beyond just that.**

 **To be clear I love Izuku as a character but I just want to use my own.**


	3. Starting Line

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter 3: Starting Line

The students were allowed to change clothes to prepare for the practical exam. Jo shifted is school uniform to a red t-shirt with a yellow circuit design on the right side of his chest. His pants were now black jogging pant and matching black shoes.

Outside the candidates selected for center B stood outside the gate. It was huge! The scale of a small city or portion of a large on. He looked around to see some of the other doing pre-game rituals of one kind or another. Some stretched, other prayed. Some of them wore specialized equipment for their Quirks.

" _There are a lot of people here for the exam._ " He looked to see the girl he met earlier. She took was trying to calm her nerves.

" _I should wish her good luck. Maybe if I can make her laugh she'll come down._ " He though as he walk towards her. A hand gripped his should. Jo looked to see the glasses guy from earlier. Now dressed in one piece running outfit with short sleeve and legs. On each of his calves where exhaust pipes jutting out. He had a disapproving look on his face. He looks over the same girl.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus." He said. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to interfere with those taking the exam?"

First he calls him out and tries to berate him, now he's accusing him of trying to hurt someone else chances. Jo speaks with a harsh edge to his voice."I was just going to wish her good luck. You should stop being so self-righteous!" Jo takes the boy's hand off his shoulder. The blue haired boy was taken back.

"You-" Jo didn't let him finished. "What gives you the right to question other people motives? Do me a favor, stay away from me and I'll do the same."

Glasses boy started to karate chop the air as he spoke. "I am just making sure that everyone can pass fairly!" The exchanged was being watched by others.

"It's that the guy who cackling like a lunatic outside."

"He's some kind of nut."

"That hafu won't last a minute in the exams."

Before the argument could go further Present Mic announced the beginning of the exam. "Okay start!" The crowd stares at him. "What's wrong? There are no count down in real battle! Run! Run! The die has be cast already!"

The candidates ran towards the gate to begin. Jo pushed and shove to in get to the front. " _The faster I get in the more points I can get._ " He ran forward as the crowd split up. He ran into is first enemy. A large green robot that single red eyes on tank treads came toward him.

"Target acquired. I'll kill you!" It said.

"Yeah right." Jo's arms became coated in red and black metal. His right became a blade that slashed right through the enemy. " _Yes a three pointer!_ "

"Awww!" someone screamed. Four other contestants feel down a trap hole. " _No one said anything about that!_ " Jo's hands shifted, his fingers becoming tendrils. They wrapped around the four and began to pull them up.

"I got you! Don't worry." He said as he hoisted them in the area.

"Kill Enemy!" Another robot said coming to attack. Jo couldn't react fast enough. A sparkling laser ripped through the machine. He put the four down and they ran off.

"Didn't even say thank you." He muttered. He looked over to where the beam originated from. A blond young man with sharp features and frilly out fit stood there wearing a gaudy belt.

"Thank you for being the distraction." He said still posing. "Merci! We made a good team." He struck on another pose before running off. "I don't think we'll meet again. Adieu!"

"Six minutes and two seconds left!" Present Mic announce.

" _What! Already!_ "

Jo ran off to find more enemies, but all he found was the busted remains of robots. He only had three points. " _Shit! I need to make some points fast._ " Every area he ran into hand only broken machines. He came out from another fake restaurant to see the brown haired girl from earlier. She place her hands on multiple enemies. A faint pink glow came off where she touched. The villain bots floated to the air.

She pressed he finger together and with a strained look on her face she said. "Release." The machine fell to ground destroyed. She let out a few deep breaths. "That's 28 points" she said between breath.

" _A gravity controlling Quirk? That awesome."_ Jo thought. " _No time to be impressed! I am way behind._ "

The engine legged boy from before pulverized another machine with flying side kick. "That's 45 points"

Jo stood there watching more people trash the robot for points. "Shit time to get in gear." He ran towards the closet robot. His armored arms now took the form of a battering rams and smashed it to pieces. Camera's watched the exams take place. In another area multiple pro heroes, the teachers of U.A.. watched.

"In this practical exam the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains of their locations" spoke of all thing a talking ferret like animal that work business clothes with a scar under one eyes.

"They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there. Gather information to address the situation properly." He continues to explain the camera screen focus on a multi-arm boy. Camera changes to the glasses wearing boy. "Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances." The vain boy with the belly laser then became the focus. "Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation" Focusing to Bakugo. "And pure combat ability. These are basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets. This was converted into a point system for the test."

A female spoke up. "Doesn't this year's group look promising."

"We can be so sure." Another hero spoke.

The glass cover over a red button labeled Yaruki Switch lifted. "Their true test is still to come." A finger press the button.

Back in the exam area.

"Move!" Jo yelled grabbing someone who was about to be blindsided by a robot. Instead of thanking them the destroyed it and ran off.

" _What am I doing? I only have 4 points. I don't have time to help the others._ " He began to panic. Time was almost up and he wasn't anywhere near passing. Dust erupted from the ground and loud booms echoed through the mock city. The candidates look in awe and horror. Window broke as large treads passed by them and ground shook.

A huge shadow passed over Jo. He looked up. " _That's the 0 pointer!?_ " It was huge! It freaking hand could covered small roof tops. It was blocky and green with multiple red cameras for eyes. It swung it's fist down. Debris flew everywhere from impact. A dust cloud kicked up covering the immediate area. The candidates ran from it. Jo was about to join them.

"OW!" someone groaned. He turn to see the girl from earlier. Her leg was trapped under rubble and the 0 pointer was coming. Without thinking he ran the toward her. Jo nearly collided with the glasses wearing runner, who looked at him in disbelief. His arms shifted into becoming covered in artificial muscle fibers.. He lifted up the debris.

"Can you run!?" he asked. He didn't give her time to answer. He hoisted her over his shoulder and ran away from the machine. He put her down behind the remains of one other villain bots.

"Two minutes left!" Present Mic left.

"Fuck it!" Jo snarled. He dug an armed fist in the ground. The nano assemblers began to replicate and change his body. He ran back to the incoming machine. " _This thing is going to keep attacking! I got to take it out now!_ " His right arm shifted become twice as long. It became a large rectangular red and black cannon. The mouth of the cannon opened up to form two parallel bars. The material in his body began to take properties similar to super dense tungsten. A magnetic field started to generate in the cannon. His legs changed into red and purple boots. Jump jets slide out from the boots and he took the air. When his was eye level to the robot he fired.

"Taste my railgun!" Jo shouted. The metal shell was about the size of a football, but spat out of the cannon with the speed and force of lightning bolt. The cannon roared like thunder deafen any one stupid to be around it. The bullet tore straight through the 0 pointer's head, decapitating it. The robot tossed backwards and fell. The other examinees gaped in shock at the display of raw power.

Jo is his haste forgot one thing. He had been looking up the fundamental of railguns and basic schematics for one. He knew he was would be drain from using it. Generating an electromagnetic field that powerful took a lot more out of him that he thought. What he forgot was that in mid air the was nothing to brace himself. It he was on ground he could transform his legs to something to anchor himself down. Even if he did he would fall on his back. In mid air though his was still going to be sent down, it was just he had farther to go. Even if the railgun and it's payload were smaller it wouldn't be much different. He now flew backwards to Earth at high speed. If he landed or hit anything at this speed he would most likely die. If he wasn't about to pass out he could stop himself.

" _Well is this a kick in balls. I can heard the headlines: Student kill hims destroying robot worth 0 points in examine. More at 7._ " he shook his head trying to stay conscious. " _If I can armor myself I should survive._ " Concentrated, but before he could do anything something slapped him on the face. He stopped and floated there. The girl was floating on robot wreckage. She struggle to place her fingers together. "Release" she said and they both fell to the ground.

Jo looked at her. "You okay?"

She didn't respond, but she did try to cover her mouth. Then she puked. Jo turned his head to the sky. "Groovy. Only got 4 points." he said as he fell unconscious.

"Time Up!" was the last thing he heard.

The other candidate gathered around him.

"Did you see that!?"

"Is he some kind of transformation type?"

"My ears are still ringing."

"That was a freaking railgun he fired."

"Too bad he wasted time helping other. That Quirk is awesome."

They all chattered, but the blue haired understood something they didn't. " _All of them are missing the point. Don't they see._ " He looked over the girl who was also passed out. " _He ran towards the danger to help her._ " He turned back to the sleeping Jo. " _Without considering the time limit or his own well being, the required amount of passing points. He didn't even hesitate while we all ran._ " He clenched his had into fist. " _If this wasn't an exam I would have done the same!_ " His eyes widen. " _That's it._ "

"Okay, good work" an elderly female voice spoke. An old short women came walking up. Her gray hair was done up in a bun help up my a syringe and smile on her face. She wore a visor with a pink and white doctors uniform. Her walking cane was design as a large syringe.

"Good work everyone." She said as she handed out gummy bears to everyone. She walked up to Jo. He examined his face. "Oh he's okay. He's just tired and will be starving when he wake up."

"Who is this lady?" Someone asked. The vain boy answered. He explained that she was Recovery Girl the backbone of U.A.. Her Quirk allows other to heal fast which allowed U.A. to hold such extreme exams.

About two hours later Jo woke up. Recovery Girl was right about him being starving. As soon as he work up he practically inhaled a family size bag of gummy bears. She gave him the approval to leave and warned him not to push himself. He got home and told his mother what happened at the exam. She weren't disappointed in him. Tomoe just glad he was unharmed and told him not to worry. Until he got the result everything was up in the are.

Over the week after the exam Jo was unable to get in contact will All Might. He decided not to think to much into it. He continued develop is Quirk, he even decided on the name: Nano-Morph.

After spending too much time in his room he decide that going out was a better idea. The sun-shined brightly as he moved down the sidewalk.

" _I wonder what happened to that girl?_ " The girl that help him seem nice enough and she was cute.

" _I didn't even get her name._ " He also remember the jerk with engines. Part of him still wanted to knock this teeth in. Jo took a relaxing breath. " _I came out to stop thinking about the exam._ "

He walked to the beach where trained for the last 10 months in preparation. It was still clean as it was since the last day he cleaned it. Jo bought a soda and sat on the sand. He could see people building castles in the sand or splashing each other with water.

" _This place has gotten a lot livelier lately._ " He thought. "Thanks to me that is." A bit of pride in his voice as the walked down the beach to some of the parts that he had cleaned. He saw a group of men backing a truck into the beach. The truck's bed was filled with old appliances and junk. The men started to unload to the back of the truck onto the beach.

" _So these are some of the guys dumping the trash here._ "

Jo walked towards the men."Hey guys!" He yelled gaining their attention. The men looked at him. They froze in place after being caught.

"What do you want, kid?" One of them asked.

"I want you to stop dumping your trash here." Jo demanded. The largest of the group came up to him. The large man scowled at Jo. Compared to the 0-pointer this guy was as intimidating as a new born kitten.

"Look kid, go mind your own business."

"This is my business!" Jo replied. "I spent 10 months cleaning this place up. I really appreciate it if you wouldn't trash again."

The group of men looked at each other tentatively. They looked around to see how clean it was. The lead thug did appeared to be detoured. "Then there should be a problem for you to clean it again."

Jo let out an exasperated breath. Why did this ass have to be so difficult? I mean can't he respect the hard work Jo put in to cleaning the beach. Sure it was training, but still he put a long time on this. Jo didn't want to fight either. He was out numbered and didn't know what Quirks these guy had.

"Look guys just go to the junkyard." He pleaded. "Everyone's enjoying the beach. Don't be dicks."

The large dumper put his a large hand on Jo's head and gave him a smile that look like it belong to an alligator. "Look you half-breed bastard. Don't bother us. Or else."

Nano particles began to cover his arms as he formed fist. "I guess I choose else." The others began to back up their comrade.

"I go to the beach to relax, but it seems I still have to work." Said a female voice. The looked around to see a curvaceous woman with long blonde hair styled in curly locks in the front and folded curls in the back pressed by a curved plate. A yellow king cobra, purple rattlesnake, and a green rat snake in her hair. Her eyes golden with vertically slit pupils. We wore a maroon bikini on.

"Uwabami!" one them called out. The woman walked forward swaying her hips as she walked. Her lips curved into a smile. "You big strong men are going to fight one child. How despicable." They started to step back.

"These naughty boys need to be punished!" Another female voice joined her. A woman with black hair and blue eyes joined her. She was just as curvaceous as Uwabami, She wore a red domino mask and here swimwear, was very revealing. It was barely covering up her naughty parts.

"Midnight too?!"

"We came here for a photo shoot after hearing this beach got cleaned up." Uwabami said. The snakes in hair began hissing. "And here we are to see a you brutes not only going to dirty it up again, but gang up on this kid." Midnight took out a flogging whip. The R-rated hero licked her lips and a sadistic lustful smile came to her face. "That doesn't seem very fair."

Behind them photographers and others with video cameras walked up as well. The thugs looked back at other. This wasn't good. They have been exposed and had two pro heroes in front of them. The men climbed into their truck and drove off.

Midnight smiled as they left. "Cowards." She looked over to Jo who was just staring at her and blush madly. "You okay." Not trusting his mouth he nodded. Uwabami crossed her arm. "Come on Midnight we have pictures to take before my next appointment." The snake haired woman said impatiently. "The photographers want to get some pictures during the sunset."

Midnight joined her fellow hero with a shout of yeah.

"I'll be going now." Jo said as he began to leave. Uwabami walked over to him. "Did you really clean this beach?"

"Yeah"

Uwabami smiled. "Then why don't you stay a little as a thank you."

"Good idea." Midnight agreed. The camera crew started to setup. She walked over to them and Jo got a good look at her backside and it was nice. Jo blushed. " _Well I couldn't be too bad._ "

Hours later, the two female heroes got multiple pictures taken of them by the crew. Uwabami was currently in front of the camera. Jo sat with Midnight on beach. The snake hero did the poses that were instructed with showed off her nice body.

"Does she love the camera or does the camera lover her?" He asked. Midnight giggled. "Uwabami puts here career as celebrity before here hero work, but she does a good job." Jo nodded.

"So you're the railgun boy?" She asked,

Jo blinked. "You know?"

"A lot of heroes saw the entrance exam. They were impressed to see what you did." She said.

Jo frowned for a bit. "Yeah, but I failed. I worked hard to get into U.A. but I spent too much time helping others pass." He wanted to forget the exam, but talking about made took some pressure off.

"Do you regret doing it?"

Jo thought for a second. When he was helping the other applicants he didn't feel bad about it. It could have been the adrenaline in him, but helping them made him feel good. He like seeing people enjoy the beach he cleaned up. That girl could have been serious hurt if he didn't step in.

Jo shook his head. "No. If I had to it over again, I'd make the same choices." Midnight hugged and he felt his face heat up as his cheeks made contact with her warm breast. She smelled nice. "Heroes should have no regrets when helping other." Midnight yelled out to Uwabami. "Hey! Let get a picture with this kid."

"What?!" Jo yelled.

"Sure why not."

Midnight pulled Jo by the arm taking him to the camera. "You gonna love this." She said.

"Why do I feel like I won't." He muttered.

 _ **Two days later**_

U.A. hand final sent his results. Jo sat in his chair with the letter on his desk. He wanted to open, but he had an idea of what it said.

" _No use in worrying now._ "

Jo tore open the letter allowing a small circular device to fall on his desk. Light emitted from the device and the image of All Might in yellow business suit appeared with a game shop stage for a backdrop. There was even background music.

"I am here as a projection!"

"All Might?"

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you." The hologram bowed in apology. He explained that he was in town because he was going to become a U.A. Teacher. Off screen a man told him to wrap it up. All Might complied and explained the exam results

"Even if you passed the written exam, you got only 4 points on the practical exam. That means of course, you didn't pass."

Jo nodded sadly. He knew.

The image continued. "If that was all there was to it. I am an entertainer, as well!" He turn to a screen behind him and clicked a remote. "First a video!"

The screen showed the brown haired girl he met. She was in her school uniform talking to present Mic. "Excuse me, um…." The video paused.

"She came in person to negotiate directly after the exam. Negotiate what? Keep watching!" The video continued.

"Um, you know the guy with the dreads and marks on his circuit cheeks. He has dark skin and was kinda weird. You know who I mean?"

" _She means me?_ "

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points. He said he only got four. I heard he helped others in the exam and didn't get much. I wanted to help him a little. she said. Please!" She begged.

The video paused again. "It was your actions that spurred others act. The entrance exam was not graded solely on villain points!" All Might said making an X with his arms. The video resumed again.

Present Mic patted her on the head. "Even if you ask, you can't give him your points. Besides, there's no need to, female listener!" The video pause yet again.

"How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?" Jos eyes widen as he listened. All Might smiled. "That'd be hypocritical. This job where one is asked to risk there live for others all the time! Rescue Points!"

Jo couldn't believe his ears. "Rescue points are given by a panel of judges. It's another basic ability we at U.A. look at! Jo Shirogane 70 points. Ochaco Uraraka *The girl* 45 points."

"I.. I.. I..." Jo stammered. "I pass?"

"Welcome Jospeh Shirogane. You've made it. You are know part of the hero academia."

Else where a very short boy with purple ball for hair was on his computer. He was checking Midnight's blog. He loved seeing pictures of Midnight the more risque the better. The new pictures he was looking at were of her and Uwabami. He scrolled down to look at every one of them. At the last one he nearly had a heart attack. It was a picture of the two heroines kissing Jo on the cheeks.

 _ **A/N: This chapter was kind of short I know. Please review and give some feedback.**_


	4. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

 **A/N: I chose the Bleeding Edge Armor for basis for Jo's Quirk because: 1. It's my favorite Iron Man armor 2. It's so flexible and versatile. I wanted to give him drones, but I decided to scrap that idea. I decided on the name of the fic to be Evolving Hero.  
**

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Three weeks had passed since the Entrance exam.

Jo was able to get in contact with All Might later. The met on the beach. Toshinori told him the reason he was teaching was to find a worthy successor to his power. Once he transferred it to other he would only has a residual amount. Like passing a torch. One day the fire the power the residual One for All within him would die out.

April had come and it was the first day of school. Joseph walk through the hall of U.A. looking for his classroom.

"1-A. Where is it?" he muttered as he walked through the halls. This place was huge. He felt lost trying to navigate this maze of building. The hall were empty meaning that most of the students had already found there classrooms.

"There it is." Joseph found his room. The door have to be at least three times his height. I large bold red print was 1A on the door.

"New school new classmates." He said to himself. "Hopefully I can get along with my class." He thought of Bakugo and the glasses guy from the exam. Dealing with them would be nightmare. He opened the door to meet the class.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" It was the glasses guy arguing with Bakugo. The blond gains a cocky smirk. "Huh?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, side character?" Bakugo asked/insulted.

" _Son of a bitch._ " Joseph thought. The blue haired boy pauses before introducing himself. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Bakugo scoffs in reply. "Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

Iida rocked back like someone slapped him. "Crushing? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?" Bakugo scoffs again before turning his attention to the door. He scowled as he say Joseph. Iida noticed him too.

"It's you."

The entire class took noticed now.

"Hi" was Joseph's intelligent response.

Iida marched over to Joseph introducing himself. "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is -"

Joseph put up a hand. "Tenya Iida, I heard. Look we'll together for while so let's try to get along. I'm Joseph Shirogane."

Iida paused before nodding. "Shirogane, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Joseph blinked. "I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

" _What is he talking about?_ "

"Oh, I know that wild hair!" A voice came from behind him. Uraraka came in the door. "Present Mic said you passed." Happy to see you. "I should have known though." Uraraka stretched out her right arm holding it with her left. "You were all like BLAM!" Trying imitate his railgun. Jo could help but smile. She was too adorable.

Watching the seen was Bakugo and he was angry.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I can't believe we have two students from our school admitted to U.A.!" Bakugo and Jo stood inside the teachers office. The was a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke._

" _Who knew had such potential Shirogane. I hear you both scored high!"_

 _Later outside Bakugo cornered Jo. Slamming him to the wall Bakugo demanded answers. "How the hell did you get admitted, huh?!" He yelled gripping Jo's collar. "I was supposed to being the first and only student from this garbage school to get into U.A.! My future plan has already been torn to pieces. I warned you not apply!"_

 _Jo's pried free of Bakugo grip. Bakugo stared at him is suprise. "Bakugo, I told you." They met eyes. Bakugo didn't see fear, he saw determination and anger directed at him. "I am going to U.A.. I will be a hero." Jo replied. Bakugo grimaced as pressure was applied to his hand. "You can't bully me anymore. I won't let you." Jo shoved him back before walking off._

 _ **End of flashback**_

It had take a few days for the bruises on his wrist to go away. He seethed with anger as he saw Jo. " _How dare he defy me? Somethings not right._ "

Uraraka was still chatting with Jo in front of the door. "I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like."

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice said from the door. The three students at the door froze. Behind them was a man with shaggy dark hard, a goatee, with bloodshot eyes laid there in a sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course." He continued as he sucked on a juice pouched.

" _What is that?!_ " They thought. The man got out off bag revealing a black jumpsuit and a gray bandage like scarf around his neck. "It took 8 seconds for you to stop. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

This guy was there teacher. That meant he was a pro hero then. He looked too worn out for any pro they've seen. The teacher looks around the class. "I'm you homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

Everyone looked at him.

"That's out teacher!" Some exclaimed.

Aizawa dug through his sleeping back and pulled out a blue jumpsuit that has U.A. in large with letters. "I know this is sudden, but put these on and go out the field."

Minutes later class 1-A was out on the field. Like everything else at U.A. it was enormous. White lines depicted different racing tracks and throwing fields.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" The class said in unison. Uraraku spoke out. "What about the entrance ceremony or the orientation?"

Aizawa wasn't facing them, but answered. "If you going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A. selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are." He turn his head to make sure he had their attention. "We teachers are allowed to run our classes as we see fit."

Aizawa pulls out a digital device that showed 8 different task on it. "You kid have been take physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." He explained that the country still used average from students not using their Quirks. It was an irrational decision made by the Ministry of Education.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

The blond nodded. "In junior high, what was your best for the softball throw?"

"67 meters"

"Then, trying doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugo stood in the middle of the throwing circle ball in hand. "You can do whatever you want, just stay with in the circle. Hurry up. We don't have all day." Aizawa instructed. Bakugo stretched his arms, loosing up. He got in a pitchers stance.

" _I'll add a blast to the pitch._ " Bakugo thought before tossing the ball.

"Die…!" He roared as nitroglycerin ignited sending the ball skyward. Trails of fire and smoke followed it as it flew.

Aizawa watched. "Know your maximum first." The ball hit ground some distance away. "That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He held up the device showing the result.

"705 meters. Seriously?" The blond Denki Kaminari said incredulously. A pink skinned, pink haired horned girl, Mina Ashido clasped her hand. "This looks like fun."

"We can yes our Quirks as much as we want!" Hanta Sero exclaim with his dark hair and almond shaped eyes. "as expected from the hero course."

The positive energy from the student did seem to sit well with Aizawa. "It look fun, huh. You have three years to become heroes. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

A dark smile appears on Aizawa's face. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight test will be judge to have no potential and will be punished with immediate expulsion."

"Huh?!" Everyone screamed. The student who did the worst would be expelled. That got everyone's spine of stiffened.

The teacher pulls his hair up and shows his insane grin. "The teachers are free to do what we want about the circuimstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

Uraraka argued. "The last place will be expelled!? I mean it's the first day of school. Even if it wasn't the first day, it isn't fair."

Aizawa countered "Oh and you think natural disasters are?" silencing the class. "Power hungry villian? Catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. Its a hero's job to combat that unfairness" He said. "If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. If you want to be a pro hero you're going to have to push yourselves to the brink. For the next three years U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." He crooked his fingers at the students in a 'come on' gesture. "Show me it's no mistake that your' here."

That was all they needed to hear. It was challenge they had no choice but to accept. They worked themselves to the bone for this chance. No way anyone them was going to be expelled without a fight.

Iida took a sip from a water bottle. " _This is too serious to be hazing. However, this is the best of the best. There is no choice but to do it_ "

Bakugo smile as he rotated his arm " _That's not all I've got._ "

Jo exhales.

The test began.

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

At the starting line Iida was racing against the frog-like Tsuyu Asui, who had long green hair tide in a bow at her pony tail. A robot with a camera for head presided of the races.

"Get set..." the bot instructed. A gunshot signal the start and both took off. Asui hopped, while Iida dashed forward the engines on his leg accelerating him. The machine records the results.

Iida: 3.04 seconds

Asui: 5.58 seconds

Aizawa comments on race. "He's like a fish in water. It'll be worth seeing what other do."

Next was Uraraka against Mashirao Ojiro. He was muscular blond with large tail that had a tuft of fur a the tip. Uraraka uses her Quirk to make her closes and shoe lighter for running. The starting gun goes off. Uraraka runs while Ojiro hops using his tail for more speed.

Ojiro: 5.49 seconds

Uraraka: 7.15 seconds

Pressing her finger together Uraraka deactivates her Quirk. " _Oh, but that's faster than I was in junior high!_ "

Ashido goes against the vein young man Jo met at the entrance exam, Yuga Aoyama. Ashido is bare foot in the running positon. Aoyama is just has his back to the finish line. The race starts. Aoyama jumps and fires his laser to jet towards the finish. From her feet Ashido secretes a liquid that she slides across. Aoyama's laser fizzles out causing him to land on his butt. Ashido skates by him. He was able to finish race using his laser.

Aizawa looks at the results so far. He hoped the could find out what limitation of there Quirk where so the new what the can and cannot do.

Jo and Bakugo were called to the line. Jo passes by Iida. "Hey Iida. Take a look at this."

Iida looked at him in speculation then noticed Jo feet. They began to change. The shoes and legs of his pants shift to just below the knee. They now resembled yellow and black boots. Both competitors took there marks.

"Get ready"

Opening on the heels of Jo's feet appear. Heat came out of them in waves.

"Get set." The both got it position. The gun when off.

Bakugo ran for a before leaping. "Explosive Speed!" His explosion carried him forward in the air. Light and heat burst from Jo's feet at sound of the gunshot. He flew Bakugo. Jo blasted past the finish line.

"Ha! Ha!" He laughed as he looked back. Looking in front of his eye widen. He was on a collision couse with the wall. Frantic he stop sending power to his feet. Jo's arms windmilled as he fell face first to the ground.

" _Not the best landing!_ " He groaned.

Shirogane: 1.59 seconds.

Bakugo: 4.13 seconds.

Jo walks away from Bakugo to the sidelines. Bakugo however was mad, scratched livid. Even if it was just by a small margin he lost.

" _What the hell was that?!_ " roared in Bakugo's head. He growled and marched over to Jo for answers.

"Shirogane" Iida yelled beating Bakugo to the metaphorical and quiet possibly literal punch. "That was completely unexpected!" Iida began as he made random hand gestures. "With my Engine Quirk I expected that I would be the top when it comes to running, but what did was impressive."

Jo chuckled. "Thanks Iida. I just wanted to do my best." " _And humiliate Bakugo._ " His legs return to the normal state. "I've been been practicing that one for awhile but I still need more."

"I see" Iida nodded. "But his discourage not fall behind someone in my area of expertise."

"Maybe, but you'd been doing longer that I have." Jo said. "I can only go in one direction. Steering is a problem and as you can see my landing need work. You'd beat me in mobility and experience."

"I understand. Experience and skill always win out in the end."

"Hey you too. If you done with your bromance there are other test to do." Aizawa chided.

"Sorry!" They yelled. Bakugo glared daggers in the back of Jo's head. " _I'll get some answers from the damn geek._ "

 **Test 2: Grip strength**

"Amazing!" Sero exclaimed looking the results of the tall masked, multi-armed Mezo Shoji. With was the shortest kid in class Minoru Mineta who had purple balls for hair. "What are you a gorilla?"

Sero looks at Shoji's arm. "Oh, an octopus."

"Octopuses are sexy" Mineta commented.

 **Test 3: Standing long jump.**

Aoyama glided across the sand. Bakugo used his explosion to fly over. Jo landed on his feet over the sand pit his leg morphed into jump jets.

 **Test 4:Repeating side steps**

Mineta just bounce between two bunched of balls from his head.

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

Uraraka toss the ball using her Zero-gravity. The ball when higher and higher until it was no longer visible.

"Infinity?!" The class roared.

"That is unbelievable! An infinity?!" Kaminari said sweat dropping.

A very well developed young lady Yaoyarouzu Momo pulled a cannon from her body and fire the ball out of it.

Jo was called next. Aizawa had been looking at this one closely. " _This kid's an odd ball. There really isn't a name for his Quirk, but allows hims to morph his body things._ " He remembers the entrance exam. He blew away the machine with a railgun of all crazy things. " _He used up all his power in one shot. Will He do so again._ " He see Jo's arm began to change. It became a metallic version of itself.

"This doesn't make any sense." Bakugo growled.

"What do you mean?" Iida asked.

"There's no way that geek should even be here. There's nothing special about him!"

Iida look at him in shock."Do you not know what he did at the entrance exam?"

"Huh? I've known that loser for years and he never showed his Quirk."

Jo's arm changed again, but this time instead of just coating his arm, it became a large cannon. It was silver. Multiple fins jutted out the lower half, glowing gem protrusions where on the side and top. Tubes came from it's side.

Jo raised the cannon in the air and fire. The ball exploded out the muzzle into the sky. The recoil of the shot made him wince as slid back to the edge of the circle.

No one say it land but the result was transmitted to Aizawa's device.

"2000 meters!" Someone yelled.

"He made a freaking out his arm!"

"That's so cool!"

Bakugo had heard and saw enough. He charged at Joe. "Tell me what's going on, Jo, you bastard." Explosions erupting from his palms. On instinct Jo turns the cannon to Bakugo. Before either one could attack Jo's cannon powered down and Bakugo's explosions stopped. The fabric that made up Aizawa scarf wrapped around the Bakugo stopping him in place. Jo tired to fire, but nothing happened.

"Hey what's going on."

"I erased your Quirks." Aizawa said. His eyes were now red, his was floating. The bandage like scarf was looks revealing a pair of yellow goggle. "You two could seriously hurt each other."

"That's impossible. Erasing Quirks." Jo said in disbelief,

"That's what my Quirk does." Aizawa replied. "As long as you in my sight your Quirk doesn't work." Jo thought for a second. "Wait are you Eraserhead?"

The class huddles together.

"Have you heard of him?"

"I hear he's an underground hero."

Bakugo struggled to get free. "What the hell?! Why are these cloth so strong?!"

"They're a capture weapon made of carbon fibers woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa scoffs at the kids. "Jeez. I hope you don't force me to use my Quirk repeatedly. I have dry eye."

"It's such a waste. Since his Quirk is amazing!" The class exclaimed. He released Bakugo. "Were wasting time. Who's ever next go."

Jo and Bakugo stared at each other in contempt for moment. Jo walked by to meet the other, Bakugo got in front him and knock shoulders. Jo ignored Bakugo.

"That was so cool!" Uraraka said. "It wasn't like the one at the exam, though."

"That was railgun. That was just a compressed air cannon."

As they talked Bakugo seethed with anger. " _Until a little while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road!_ "

It seems that the pebble he thought of turned out to be part of a mountain.

The test continue that day. Some did better than others. All did they're best with the threat of expulsion hanging over their heads. Aizawa told them to bring it in so he show them the results.

"The total is simply the marks you got from each test." He pulled out a remote and holographic screen appeared. "It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll so you all at once." Everyone swallowed. This was it. Jo breathed in and out.

" _I have nothing to worry about. The dash, jump, race, ball throw. I did well on all of them._ "

The screen showed the ranking.

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Joseph Shirogane

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

"AWWW!" the kid screamed.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa said turning off the screen. The majority of the class froze like deer in headlight. Aizawa smiles at their reactions. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

WHAT?!

Yaoyorozu looked at her classmates. "Of course it was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Obviously most of class didn't

Sero turn to spiky haired Eijiro Kirishima. "That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?"

He laughes. "I'm up for any challenge."

Aizawa dismissed the class telling them to read the syllabus that was in the classroom. As he walked back inside he passed by All Might. He looks at the smiling hero.

"Aizawa you liar!" He yelled.

"All Might, it seems you have a lot time on you hands." The Symbol of Peace just laughs it off. "A rational deception, you said. Wasn't April Fools last week. You punished a full class with expulsion last year. Those who didn't have potential would have been cut instantly." He accused Eraserhead of going back on his words and that he must have seen potential in the kids.

It was Aizawa's turn to smile. "Does one of my student's catch your eye? Is that the way a teacher should act?"

All Might went still. Aizawa continues to walk inside. "They all seem to have potential. That's all. I will always toss out those with no potential."

It was the end of the first day and the students were heading home. Jo walked by himself thinking of how the day went.

" _Lying about that expulsion rule was a low blow, but it was an excuse to show off_ " He thought. It did get the best results from the students, but still the threat of expulsion was too much. Jo shook his head to stop worrying about what didn't happen. Eraserhead was a hero known to specialize in stealth and sneak attacks. So why was he a teacher here? A hand grasping Jo's should got his attention.

"Iida?"

"Shirogane. I wanted to talk to you after class." The glasses wearing boy took out one of the warm up that Aizawa gave them. "You left this in the classroom."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Jo said. "I use my Quirk for making clothes." He demonstrated by changing in more casual clothes before going back to his school uniform.

"That convenient." Iida admitted. Thy walk to the exit of the school chatting about what happened to day.

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I even thought, "This is the best of best" and such." He crossed his arms as he spoke. "I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

"Hey Iida." Jo said as he walk in front of him. "I know we got to a bad start, but I want to apologize for acting hostile to you."

Iida shook his head."I should've have judge you so fast. It was clear you had better insight that me."

"I didn't have any insight. I just went with my instincts."

"Really?"

"Really." Jo stick out his hand. "Clean slate?"

Iida smiled and shook. "Clean slate"

Uraraka ran up to them. "Hey! You two! Are you going to the station. Wait for me!"

"You're the infinity girl" Iida said.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka" She introduced with a smile and looked at them. "Um, you're Iida Tenya and you're Kurojo Shirogane."

Jo slapped his palm over his face. "My name is Joseph. Or just call me Jo."

"Really? That Bakugo guy called you Kurojo." Uraraka blinked. Jo sighs.

"It's a racist insult that he cam up with." Jo explained. "Take everything Bakugo says with a cup of salt."

"Racist insult?" Iida asked.

"Oh, is that right. Sorry." Uraraka apologized."Kurojo sound kinda dark anyway. Jo seems simple."

"So." Jo did a bad imiatation of Aizawa's voice. "Wanna go talk at Mickey D's after school?"

They laughed at bad acting and left. The first day of school ended simple enough, however it was just the beginning after all.

 **A/N: If Jo seems a little OP I'm sorry, but with this kind of ability there are a lot of things he's capable of. Besides as powerful as he seem, when it comes to raw power, Shoto using is fire and ice abilities have the edge.**


	5. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter five: The Battle Begins

 **10 years ago**

 _It can be scary being the new kid. Even if you're just starting preschool. There a kids and adults you don't know. Mommy and daddy aren't around. It's one of the first times your out of your comfort zone. Especially when you feel so different from everyone else._

 _The preschool teacher calls the kids together. "We have some new joining us today."_

 _They couldn't see the child as he hide behind the teacher's leg. "Come out and meet everyone." She coaxed. She picks him up and puts him above the class. "This is Jospeh."_

 _Young Jo was scared. He trembled as he met the other. "Hello."He greeted sheepishly._

" _Look at him."_

" _Does he tan a lot?"_

" _He's skin so brown."_

 _The kids all made remarks about how his appearance was so different. The teacher told them the settle down and be nice. The day went on. Those who didn't ignore him asked annoying questions or said mean things to him. After being allowed to play outside, Jo sat by himself. He tried the play with the others, but they would allow him._

 _Jo cried softly. The first day was going horrible. His mother told him he would make friends here, but no one wanted him around._

" _Why are you sitting here alone?" Some on asked him. A young Katsuki Bakugo looked down on him. "No one wants to play with me." Katsuki laughed. "No one wants to play with a crybaby." He put his hand out. "Come on."_

 _The value of being accepted in the world even by just one person can be tremendous. No one truly wants to be the outcast. The friendship than blossomed that day was great. They became friends fast. Katsuki and Jo stayed over at each other house and did a lot together. Katsuki bravery and ambition was inspiring._

 _ **But like all things that blossom the friendship wilted.**_

" _That's amazing Kacchan!" Jo said as Katsuki dribbled the ball with his feet. Jo tired as well. After a few bounces it fell on his head._

" _Can't you do anything right?"_

 _Days later Katsuki holds up a pale the hand Jo's last name on it. "See here it say Shirogane."_

" _Wow you can read that."_

 _Katsuki shrugs. "Yeah,but shiro means white." He points at Jo. "My dad said people like Jo are called black. So that mean is should say kuro. I know I'll call you Kurojo from now on."_

 _Jo frown. "I don't like that." His complaint fell on deaf ears as the kids around him chanted the new nickname._

 _Week later Katsuki got his Explosion Quirk. Little sparks danced in his palm. The school children all look in amazement._

" _What amazing quirk." On of the teachers say._

" _You can definitely become an awesome hero with that Quirk."_

 _Those word would come to influence Katsuki for years to come. "That's right I am amazing. There no one more amazing that me!"_

 _Jo and Katsuki walked through the wood to catch bug later that week._

" _Wow. Kacchan you Quirk is so cool. I can wait to get mine." Jo said._

 _Katsuki looks at with a confident grin on his face. "It doesn't matter what Quirk you get, it won't better than mine."_

 _Jo laugh."I hope I get one like my cousin in America. He can shoot lasers and stuff." Bakugo stopped. Shoot lasers? That sounded better than his. Jo continues not paying attention. "Or maybe like my dad, he can shapeshift his arms to a lot of stuff."_

" _Shut up!" Katsuki yelled running ahead._

 _ **After something wilts it dies.**_

" _Did you hear? Kurojo hasn't got his Quirk yet."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah he might be Quirkless."_

 _Katsuki smiled as he heard the news. Good. No lasers for Kurojo._

" _I do have a Quirk!" Jo yelled. "The doctor said so. It just not developed yet."_

" _Yeah. Right." Katsuki laughs. He points to his cheek. "All I see are those weird lines on you cheek."_

 _Day later the group of boy walk over a log with Katsuki in the lead. Not watching his footing he slips and fall into the river below._

 _He sits there in the water and feels something tugging on his arm. Jo was trying help him. "Here I'll help you." He say looking down at Katsuki trying to help him. Katsuki was angry. This nobody was looking down on him like he was a weakling. He slaps his hand away._

 _That event began the death of their friendship. What was once friendship turn to anger and then that anger became hate. '_

* * *

A new day began for the students of U.A. High. Jo walked to the building hoping to meet people from his class. Yesterday was pretty good. He did well in class and met friends. His mother demanded detail about them once he told her.

Despite the bad start with Iida he was a good guy. A bit of stickler for the rules and uptight, but he had a good heart. Uraraka was just adorable. Her bubbly attitude made it easy for to get along with her. The talked about a little about there hobbies.

"Hey Jo!" Greeted Uraraka.

"Morning." He said waving to her. He waited for her to catch up to him so they could walk in together. Once she caught up they chatted as they walked to the door.

"I hope today goes better that yesterday."Uraraka said. "I was worried that someone would get expelled."

"Meh, It was just the first day. Aizawa was just seeing where everyone stood,"

As they chatted two people where looking at them in anger. Bakugo's fury rose when he saw this former friend. Kurojo had defied his warning and to make matters worst he had surpassed him! How dare he!

" _That bastard. How dare he!"_ Since they were kid Bakugo believed himself superior to others, especially Jo. For years Jo never showed his Quirk and just yesterday he showed Bakugo up. The race should have been an easy win for him. Using his explosions he should blasted in the lead. Then that punk had to make jet boots or whatever and flew pass him getting the highest score.

Jet boots. Hmph if that was his Quirk then it wasn't that special. That Somei extra had a similar Quirk and he was sure he could beat him no problem. Then he saw the ball toss. A freaking cannon really? That sucker went nearly three times the distance his throw was.

" _So want, he can change his body parts. What a stupid Quirk. I can still blast the geek away! Today I am getting some answers._ " Bakugo thought as he walked in.

The other person who was anger was Minoru Mineta.

" _That jerk! First he get kissed by Midnight and Uwabami, now he's flirting with a cute girl. He is my enemy!_ "

* * *

Jo yawned as class went on. For the first half of the day he went through normal high school classes.

" _I was expecting more exciting classes than this._ "

He was expected more training and less sitting. Between notes he sketched out weapon and build designs. These ideas that played in his mind for sometime. He also trying to think of a fixed color scheme. In the past he used random colors for his builds, but know he wanted to have something uniform. Black and red. Red and yellow. Yellow and black? Maybe purple. He ponder those ideas throughout class.

Then after lunch the hero classes began.

"I am…." All Might announces as he came in leaning in door. He was wearing a red and blue costume with white lines, his boots and gloves were yellow in color. "..coming through the door like a normal person."

" _Normal my ass._ "

The others looked at All Might in awe. It was like meeting celebrity live in person, which it actually was.

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher here!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu pointed out while All Might marched to the front of the class.

"Its style so different, it gives me goosebumps." The tailed Orijo says. Jo just shook his head. If they only new the true All Might.

At the podium All Might rested his fist on his hips. "I teach basic hero training." Making sure he had the class's attention. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basic of being a hero. You'll that the most units in this course."

All Might flexed his muscle and struck a pose. "Let's get right into! This is what we'll do today-" The pulls about white card with BATTLE in red letters on it. "Combat training!"

"Combat Training!" Bakugo blurted out. This was what he was waiting for.

"And to go with that are these!" Panels in the walls of the class came out. Rows of metal boxes with the seat numbers were on racks. It was the costumes that were made for them based on Quirk registration and their personal request.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

In front of a large false city stood All Might waiting for his class. He could seem them enter in full costume. "The sat the clothes make the pros. Ladies and gentlemen. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes." The student stood there in the costumes waiting for All Might's approval. "That's great, everyone. You all look so cool! Now what do ya say you zygotes. Lets begin."

"Oh, Jo."

"Hey Uraraka." He said taking a good look at her. Uraraka put on a pink head piece with a matching long visor. The zero-gravity girl's costume was a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. Jo blink at her. He knew Uraraka was cute, but that outfit made him see the woman that she would develop into over the years.

Jo looked at himself. Like all his clothes, his hero costume was comprised of his nanoparticles. It allowed him to build something using the available nanoparticles instead of producing more. It was predominately yellow body suit, with black circuit marking covering in. He wore no mask, but black material was on the on his cheeks. The gloves and boots where black with large yellow microchip designs leaving the fingers and toes black.

"That's very cool." She rubbed the back of her head blushing. "I should've written what I wanted… Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing."

Jo shook his head. "Looks nice on you."

Mineta gave a thumbs up. "The hero course is the best."

"What?" Jo said looking at him. The shortest in the class just glared at him before looking away.

"Now time for combat training!" All Might announce.

"Sir" came from an armored Iida, who raised his hand. "This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so will be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might raised two fingers answering his questions. "No, we're going to move ahead two steps."

All Might explained that while most villain battle were fought on the outside, the smarter villain did their deed indoors.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 battles."

The frog girl Tsuyu spoke up. "Without basic training?"

"This is a real battle to understand the basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined." Asked a red leotard wearing Yaoyorozu asked.

Bakugo who wore large grenades on his wrist like gauntlet asked. "Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with ?" Uraraka asked.

"How will we be split up?" Asked Iida.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Asked the cape and armor clad Aoyama.

All Might got a little frustrated. "I'll answer all your questions." All Might pulled out a script to read from.

" _Really?_ "

"Now listen. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear bomb in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuke back in the allotted time. The villain need the protect the weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes."

"It sounds like an old corny movie." Jo whispered. All Might pulled out box with the word Lots on it.

Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!

Iida interjected. "They're being decided so haphazardly."

"Think about it this way. A lot of heroes from different agencies have to join forces on the spot. This way we can get more comfortable with idea. And we get to learn more about our classmates." Jo told him

"I see, The discernment to look ahead..." Iida bowed in apology. "Pardon my rudeness."

"That's fine. Now let find out who's teaming up."

They drew there lots and the team were as followed:

Team A: Jiro and Shirogane

Team B: Shoji and Todoroki

Team C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D: Iida and Bakugo

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Sato and Koda

Team G: Uraraka and Kaminari

Team H: Asui and Tokoyami

Team I: Hagakure and Ojiro

Team J: Kirishina and Sero

"Aww! I wanted be on a team with Iida or Jo" Uraraka pouted cutely.

"Don't worry about it." Jo tried to pacify the girl. While they talked Mineta smiled proudly.

" _HAH_!" Mineta laughed internally. Mineta turned to see his partner. " _I've beaten you today this Shirogane. My partners way sexier that you. Yaoyorozu boobs are-_ "

The pervert mental tirade was interrupt when said girl slapped on the back of the head. Apparently she saw the little boy undressing her with his eyes. Yaoyorozu walked toward the rest of the class. She sighed. " _Why did I get teamed with this pervert._ "

Jiro walked up to Jo. "So you're my partner" The purple haired girl greeted with amount energy as a dead battery.. "Yeah. You're Jiro right?" Jo asked. Jiro was petite slender girl with her hair cut short with asymmetrical bang. Her dark purple eyes have little red triangle under them. Her hero costume was a black leather jacket with matching pant, a ripped salmon colored shirt, choker. She work white finger-less clove and black boots with speakers on them. The most notable feature where her earlobe that looked like audio plugs.

"Yeah." She said while she examined his. "You look like a bumble bee."

Jo frowned before retorting."And you look like a punk rock star." She smiles at his response. "I decide to go be a little unique with my outfit. There are enough girls wearing spandex around."

"I see." Jo nodded. "Marching to beat of your own drum."

Jiro blinked. "Did you just make a music joke?"

"Why did that not 'sound' right with you.'" He joked. Jiro sputtered out a laugh. "You are such a dork." She said as shook her head.

"Well at least I got you laughing." Jo smirked.

"You know, you alright Shirogane." Jiro said.

Over where team G was the two members tried to get along.

"Hey I'm Denki Kaminari." He said with a wink. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I guess we going to be working together." Uraraka greeted kindly. "I Ochako Uraraka, I hope we do well."

Internal Kaminari was cheering. " _Yes! I team up with such a cute girl._ " He looks her up and down. " _And that costume makes her look really hot._ "

Uraraka sweat dropped a bit. " _Is he okay?_ "

"The teams that will be fighting first is….."All Might pull two balls from different boxes. The white one had A on it and the black on had D. "These guys! Team A will be the heroes, and team D will be the villains. Everyone else head to the monitoring room."

The class complied leaving All Might with teams A and D. Jo looked over to Bakugo. Bakugo scowled at him in anger. Jo just gave him the finger.

"The villain will go in and setup." All Might instructed. "In five minutes, the hero team will break in and the battle will start!"

"Yes sir!" The students replied. Team D entered the building, as they did All Might gave them some advice. "Young Iida, Young Bakugo. Learn to think from the perspectives of villian."

" _Well shit. Bakugo already has a villain personality._ "

"This is pretty close to a real battle." All Might said as they entered the building. "Go all out and don't be afraid to get hurt. If it gets too rough I'll have to step in."

"Yes sir" Iida responded. Bakugo just gritted he teeth. Him getting hurt. What a laugh. He thought as he was Jo stretch his limbs.

* * *

Inside the build, team D came to a room with fake bomb inside.

"Even if this is training, it pains me to become a villain." Iida said in disguist as he examined the bomb. "So this is want he have to protect." He knocked on it and a hollow ring came out. "It's paper-mache."

"Hey!" Bakugo yelled out gaining Iida's attention. "You seem buddy buddy with Kurojo. What do you know about his Quirk?"

Iida looked at him speculatively. "Not much. We never talked about our Quirks. But you say what he can do. He seem craft weapon from his being. During the entrance exam he create a railgun." He said.

"You seem especially anger when it comes to Shirogane. And nickname if very offensive."

Bakugo didn't hear anything Iida said after railgun.

" _He's been hiding this Quirk from me for years._ " A sadistic grin came on his face. " _I'll kill that damn geek._ "

* * *

Outside team try to create a strategy. Jiro studied the building plan All Might gave them before they left.

"They could be anywhere in the building and we have fifteen minute to win." Jiro sighed. "We are at complete disadvantage."

"Yeah and we aren't against a pair of punks either." Jo agreed. "Iida smart and tough. Bakugo isn't some dumb thug either."

Jiro stood in front of him. "What's the deal with you two?" She asked. "Yesterday he attacked you out of blue and was giving you the stink eye all day today."

Jo let out a breath. "He is a narcissistic asshole who believes no one can compete with him and we should all worship the ground he walks on. He tried to bully me for years and just yesterday he saw my Quirk for the first time."

"More that than." Jo continued. "He's good. He has drive and ambition that borderlines obession. Give up isn't in his dictionary."

An eyebrow raised on the purple haired girl's face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you respected him. What are you two rivals?"

Jo laughed. "Rivals has a sense of respect for each other. I can't stand him and read above for 'believes no one can compete with him.' He's gonna be mad and gunning for me."

"You think so?" She asked. Jo nodded. "Yeah, I know the guy. He'll be mad and want to show me how 'superior' he is to me." Jo said making air quotes at superior. "So I'll just have to kick his ass and prove he's not as special as he thinks he is." He looks at Jiro how just stared at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to draw you into this."

"No problem." The girl said with slight smile on her face. "I've seen a lot guys like him at my Jr high. Acting big because they though there Quirks are better than others."

"Thanks." Jo said before turning to the building. "So how do want to play this?"

"Divide and conquer" Jiro simple stated. "If Bakugo is coming after you then he won't be working with Iida at all. He'll be song solo. Once he's down we can double team Iida." Then she thought. "But that might take sometime."

"I can handle Bakugo." Jo said with confidence. "Can you handle Iida by yourself or at least until I get there." He looks at Jiro's ears.

Jiro nods. "I pretty sure I can."

"By the way. "Jo ask. "What is your Quirk?"

Jiro tugs on her ear jacks. "These can extend about 6 meters so I can use them like whips. I can use them to hear very well even through walls. I can plug them in to thing and channel the sound of my heartbeat into them, the vibration cause havoc on the insides on whatever I'm plugged into."

"That's pretty cool." Jo said looking at her boots. "The speakers on you boots act as weapons."

"Yeah." She confirmed. "And you can make stuff like Yaoyorozu right?"

"Not exactly. I'm not sure how she does it. But I my body produces nanoparticle that I can use to create this with. I mostly do it on my body, but I can create separate thing." Jo says as he hold out his hand. Eight spheres the size of golfballs appeared in his hand. Four of them were yellow and the other four were black in color. He places them in Jiro's.

"What are these?" She asked.

"The yellow ones are flashbangs and the black one are concussive." Jo answers. "If I don't get to you in time. This should help you get the edge on Iida. Just remember little balls, big bang."

Jiro pocketed the bombs. "So our backup plan is for me to stun Iida and take him out."

"You ready for this little Ms. Punk Rock." Jo asked with amusement in his voice.

Jiro smirks. "Ready when you are Bumble Bee."

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might voice came from the speaker system around them.

* * *

In the monitoring room the class watch the match one a massive display screen. Five individual windows showed different parts of the building.

"Okay everyone, you all should think as well." All Might instructed as he put in an earpiece. " _Young Shirogane. You're just the another student here. I can't play favorites and will grade you like anyone else._ "

Team A snuck in quietly and cautiously. They walked down the hall, back pressed against the walls and eyes open for anything. They stopped for a bit so Jiro could try to hear them out. She shook her head.

Jo looked around as they continue. He already a build in mind was ready to using it at a moment's notice.

" _Bakugo should appear soon, if I'm right._ " Jo looks at the narrow hallways. " _Guess this will be close range combat. I'll have to dial down some of my energy weapons. Projectiles will be best for now._ " He looks at Jiro. " _If I can make Bakugo focus on me Jiro should be able to take Iida._ "

Bakugo leapt out from a corner and brought an explosion on top of them. Smoke covered them. Bakugo felt his hand touch something solid. Suddenly he found himself pressed back against the wall behind him. Using both arms, he tried to force the yellow and black mass in front of him.

Before his previous attack hit, Jo made a shield about seven feet high to protect Jiro and himself. He force Bakugo into the wall with impressive strength.

"Jiro! You OK?!"

"Fine!" She yelled.

* * *

Back in the monitoring room the class watched the two struggle.

"A sneak attack!"

Kirishima smack a fist to his palm. "Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

All Might retorted. "A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now."

"Shiro countered it!" Ashido say with excitement in her voice.

"Look now!" Kaminari yelled out.

* * *

Jo pressed the shield harder against Bakugo trying to crush him under it. Bakugo raged as he pressed back." _Is he overpowering me?!_ " With a roar of rage he detonated an explosion to force shield off him. Jo was force back by the blast but landed on his feet. Bakugo shuffled to the side so now both members of team A were in front of him. Bakugo charged at them with a madden glee on his face.

"I won't do so much damage this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Bakugo swung out with a heavy right.

Jo had known Bakugo for years. He knew enough Bakugo always started with a right. What Bakugo didn't know was Jo was practicing karate for the eight years. This was the first time they fought in earnest. Jo slapped away Bakugo's right hand and drove a punch to his solar plexus forcing the air out of his lungs. Using the moment from his own attack Jo covered his other fist in armor and slammed it into Bakugo nose. A crunch was audible and blood gushed from Bakugo nose. He landed on his back. Bakugo got up and wiped the blood from his face. He saw Jo in front of him in a stance, both the sleeves of his suit now looked like armor.

That pebble that he thought was in his way, just became a mountain.

* * *

A/N.

I will continue with the fight next chapter. Please review.


	6. Shirogane vs Bakugo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter Six: Shirogane vs Bakugo,

Bakugo looks at the blood on his hand. Rage fills his very being. He looks up to see Jo standing before him. That determined look on his face was the same on he had always given him. Whenever they argued, fought, or anytime they confronted one another it was the same.

Why couldn't he learn his place? Why couldn't Shirogane accept that Bakugo was better. Jo shouldn't even be here.

" _Dammit! He's just a nobody!_ " Bakugo's rage told him. For years Jo kept his Quirk a secret and now he was standing against him. Worse yet he was looking down on Bakugo, just like all those years ago.

Bakugo's face distorted in anger. "Looking at me like you're better than me. That's why I hate you so much!" He roared.

" _Bakugo, give me your status!_ " came Iida voice in his ear. He aslo to deal with this elitist extra as well. "Shut up and defend the weapon." Bakugo replied. "I'm really angry now!" Bakugo ended the link.

Back with the fake bomb, Iida was expressing his anger as well. Bakugo just disconnect and didn't give him an update. Now he was in the dark.

The rest of the class watched as battle trail went on.

"What was Bakugo saying?" Ask a bewilder Kirishima. "Can't tell with just cameras in a fixed position and no sound."

All Might gesture to his own earpiece. "He's talking to his partner over a small wireless radio. You bring that pkus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape!" He explained pulling out a small roll of tape. "Once you place it around your opponent if shows you captured them."

Ashido pointed something out. "The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuke is located, right?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that put the heroes at a clear disadvantage?"

All Might turns to the class. "Heroes should be able to turn the tables of whatever predicament they're in. Didn't Aizawa tell you. All together now-"

"Plus Ultra!" Every yelled raising an arm to the sky.

"Monsieur, Look -"

Everyone turn to the screen.

Jo took the offensive this time. His right arm morphed to his compressed air cannon and fired off golf ball sized rounds at Bakugo. The first round hit him in forehead. The rest were blocked by the blond's large gauntlets.

Jiro took her queue and ran off. If Jo didn't meet up with her at five minutes before the deadline, it was her job to secure the bomb.

Bakugo gritted as he was forced back. Taking one of his arms to the side, he fired off and explosion and jetted forward. Jo stopped firing and change his legs into verniers. In burst of power he flew to meet his nemesis head on. Lashing out with a kick, Bakugo smacked Jo to the side. Returning his legs to normal he rolled the blow and hit the ground. Bakugo turned and came running at him with an open palm. Jo thrust out his arm and a whip-like tendril shot from his arm wrapping around Bakugo. With a roar of defiance Jo slammed Bakugo against the wall before tossing him the opposite way down hallway. The tendril retracted and Jo charged his right fist raised.

Bakugo saw it coming and countered with his own. Heat and pain surged through Jo's face as Bakugo explosion got him head and sent him flying. Bakugo fell on back after an armored fist connect with his jaw.

" _Those explosions hurt a lot more at point blank._ " Jo groan internally.

" _That bastard almost broke my jaw!_ " Bakugo winced. He got up and saw a yellow sphere roll towards his feet.

"What the-" was all he got out before the yellow sphere exploded in his face. Light and sound distorted his senses. He wobbled on his leg drunkenly trying to get his bearings. A blow connected to his stomach. And blow went across his face. His vision returned to see Jo's fist coming towards face. Bakugo was able to dodge at the last minute and threw an uppercut that took Jo off his feet. The back of Jo's head bounced against the with cold hard floor.

Not giving him a second Bakugo was top to him raining punches down on him.

"You think your better than me, because you have some freak shape-shifting Quirk!" Yelled Bakugo as he pummeled his once old friend. After five or six punches Jo caught his fist and was able to kick Bakugo off of him. 

As both boy got to the feet the class watched them.

"Looks at them go!" Sato said watching. "It's like a grudge match."

Kirishima smiled as he watch. "Those too are so manly. Like rivals facing off against each other."

"GO! Bakugo!" Mineta cheered. "Blow his stupid face off."

What's his problem the entire class thought.

"You gotta admit this is getting really intense." Hagakure.

"It's a contest between power and tactics." Yaoyorozu said gain the classes attention. 

"Young Yaoyorozu would you like to explain." All Might suggested. The ponytailed girl nodded.

"Bakugo's Quirk allow him to make explosive discharges from his body. These explosion are straight forward. With ingenuity the can be used for other purposes than destruction. Shirogane's Quirk is more versatile, but from what I gathered it can be just as destructive." She explained. "Shirogane has been forcing Bakugo the opposite way from Jiro this entire time. Team A is taking advantage Team D's lack of teamwork."

The class nodded in apprehension of what she said.

Back inside the building Jiro had found the bomb and Iida. She hid behind a pillar in the room. her back to it.

" _A few more minutes I'll have to take go for the win._ " She thought. " _Come on Shirogane! Beat Bakugo and get here._ "

As Jiro counted down until the right moment she could Iida talking to himself. "Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly." He nodded. "Then I must also devote myself to being a villain. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family."

He new what must be done. "Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero! I am...extremely evil! Bwa-ha-ha-ha." He laughed trying to be as menacing as possible.

Jiro clamped her hand over her mouth. " _What a dork!_ " Internal laughter filling her head.

Jo and Bakugo squared off once more, getting ready to fight. Bakugo decide to start off. Using his explosion he charge again. The blond stuck of his arm go give Jo a face full of explosion. On instinct Jo brought up another shield. Bakugo was anticipating this. Using another blast he went over the shield and behind Jo. He let off a blast against his back send Jo flat on his face.

Class 1-A looked in surprise at the attack.

"What was that!" Kirishima yelled.

Todoroki eyes narrowed as he watched. "He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more cleaver that I expected."

The class turned to him. "What do you mean."

Todoroki explained. "He saw the shield coming and changed his course using that second blast."

Yaoyorozu added to the explanation. "Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions."

Kaminari let out a sigh. "So talented.. I hate Bakugo."

Uraraka looked on worried about her friend.

Bakugo jumped into the air to drive both feet into Jo's back. Before he landed Jo rolled over and thrust out an armored fist. It was a clean impact. Bakugo's eyes welled with tears as the blow struck him. He fell to the ground holding his groin.

Back in the monitoring room every male held the groin in sympathetic pain.

Bakugo in anger and pain got up. "You punched me in the dick. Why? Why did ya punch me in the dick?!"

"I was aiming for you face. Not much of a difference." Jo joked as he got up ready to fight. Both took slow deep breathes.

" _I guess I've let this go on long enough. Time to finish this._ " Jo thinks to himself getting his next weapon ready.

Fighting the pain in his crotch. " _That damn geek! I'll blow him away!_ " A madden grin comes to Bakugo's face. He raised a gauntlet covered arm and takes aim.

"We've known each other for a while now, Kurojo. So you know my Quirk, Explosion lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the glands on the palm of my hands and make it explode." Bakugo says while pulling and the grenade safety clip of his gauntlet. A small pin pops out. "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and..."

"Bakugo!" All Might's voice came in his ear. "Stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"If he can block it he won't die!" As he pulled the pin.

Jo didn't waste time and used both arms to form a shield around him and his legs formed anchors to brace himself. " _He's lost his mind!_ "

The huge fireball launched from the gauntlet and tore the surrounding walls before it impacted the shield. The blast his the shield and the building shook. Jiro fell from her hiding spot as the blast reverberated in build. Iida too fell to his knees from the shockwave.

In the monitoring room the students looked in horror from what just happened. Had Bakugo gone insane and killed a classmate.

"This is supposed to be a class!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Young man!" All Might called on the radio. "Young Shirogane come in!"

The explosion destroyed most of the building where it impacted. The area around Jo's shield was somewhat undamaged. The shield held protecting Jo, but there was a large burn mark and pieces of the shield missing.

" _He was trying to kill me!_ " Jo thought in rage. This was supposed to be fight, but Bakugo was going too far. He could hear Bakugo footsteps and laughter. Bakugo was laughing.

"Wow" Bakugo said, his voice made him sound unhinged. "The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast." He said as he walk forward. "Come Kurojo. Let's see how tough you are now. Don't hind behind that shield. I'll force you to surrender even it you're at full strength."

Behind the shield Jo spoke calmly. "Were you just trying to kill me?"

"What?" Bakugo replied.

This time Jo's voice had more edge to it. "Were. You. Trying. To. Kill. Me!" Putting emphasize on each word.

Bakugo scoffs. "What if I was? What are you gonna do about it?."

That was all Jo wanted to hear.

Iida got to his feet and touched his ear piece. "Bakugo! Did you do that. What in the world did you do?"

Jiro got up. She saw Iida was looking away from here. " _He's distracted. Now's my chance!_ " Her earphone jacks plugged into her boots send sonic waves at Iida. By the time he reacted he was too late. The sonic heartbeat hit him like a train. The armored engine user slammed into the wall. Jiro ran to the bomb to retrieve it.

" _That last blast was insane._ " She grimaced as she thought about what could have happened to her partner. Iida shook his head and dashed for fake nuke, grabbing it and running to the opposite side of the room.

Jiro skidded to a halt before hitting the window. She turned around to see Iida holding the nuke.

"So that's how you Quirk works Jiro. That sonic attack was impressive hero." Mocked the evil acting Iida. "However you won't get a direct hit on me again!" He began to laugh hilariously cheese villain laugh.

"Wanna bet!" Jiro dared. She touched her earpiece. "Jo are you OK?"

Jo didn't answer for a second and then he spoke calmly. It was odd hearing him so at ease. "I'm fine Jiro. Go for the win. I'm going to send Bakugo to the ICU." Was all he said before cutting off.

Down below, Jo shield shrank back into his arms. He stood tall with silent fury in his eyes.

"There his is." Bakugo mocked. "Ready to finish this? You not scared are you."

Jo remain silent. Bakugo growled. " _What's he up to?_ "

Back in the monitoring room the students started to get worried.

"You need to stop the fight!" Kirishima pleaded. "Bakugo's gone insane. He's gonna kill Shirogane at this rate."

"No..." All Might responded. He thought about what Bakugo said earlier. Even so it didn't look it All Might thought Bakugo was somewhat sane.

"Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight and your team will lose." Came All Might's voice

"Huh?"

"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting." All Might's voice said. "That is a foolish plan for heroes and villains. You will lose a lot of points for it!"

Hearing that made Bakugo start to convulse in rage

"Surrender." Came Jo's voice. Bakugo turned to him, Jo who had a blank expression. "Surrender and I won't hurt you."

Bakugo head snapped back like some punched him. "What?! Me surrender." Bakugo said clearly insulted. "You think I'd surrender to you!" He blasted forward at Jo with an explosion in his palm.

"Die! You Geek!" The explosion hit Jo head on. He nothing to defend himself and just took it. Smoke engulfed them both.

"You are beneath me!" He yelled. A yellow and black armored hand tore through the smoke grabbing Bakugo by the face. His back impacted against a wall after he was throne. The impact was so strong he coughed a bit. He got up to face Jo again.

"You bastard! I'll-" Bakugo eyes went wide as the saw his opponent. A sleek armored being three inches taller that Jo stood before him. It wasn't bulky, it looked like an armored costume. It's armor was the inverted color scheme of Jo's hero costume. It was black with yellow circuit like decorating it. On it's chest was a yellow hexagon with circuit marking extending from it. On it's back was a a black and yellow hexagon shaped backpack. The helmet was black, but the face plate was a solid yellow mask. It walked slowly over to Bakugo.

"Surrender." came Jo's voice from the armor. Bakugo snarled at him. "So you've been holding out on me, huh? Still looking down at me!" He roared. Bakugo lunged releasing a large blast in the armor Jo's face. Not Phased at all, a large fist impacted with Bakugo side. A wet snap echoed through the room as Bakugo fell to the ground, clutching his side. Bakugo began to cough up blood on the floor.

The class watched as the turn of events.

"Wow that armor looks so cool!" Ashido said with sparkling eyes.

"I don't think Bakugo shares the same idea. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I almost feel sorry for Bakugo." Kaminari said sweating. "He tries to kill the guy and it bites him in the ass."

All Might watch the battle. " _I hadn't expected to see this. A full armored form._ "

Back with Iida and Jiro, the young speedster was running circle around the purple haired girl literally. Sonic burst blew apart pillars and wall mere inches from where Iida was standing before ran off.

"You can't keep this up forever hero!" Evil Iida laughed. "You'll run out of time soon enough."

"We'll see about that!" She smile firing off the next blast. Iida dodge to the right tripping on something. He wobble as fell to the ground. He looked to see three yellow spheres at his feet.

"What are?" was all he got out before the flash bangs exploded in his face. He scream clutching his eyes.

" _She tricked me._ " He thought. He was being manipulating it running into those flashbangs! His armor shook as vibration penetrated it. Jiro stuff both her jacks into his chest armor. He shook for while before falling to the ground. Jiro took out the capture tape and wrapped it around his arms.

She wiped her forehead head going over to the false nuke.

Back below Bakugo clutched his sides. Pain flared with in him. " _That damn geek!_ "

"You might have broken ribs." Jo said. "Surrender."

Like hell he would. Bakugo struck at Jo, but his movements were sluggish. Jo caught him by the wrist and crush the grenade gauntlet. Pressure began to crush Bakugo's wrist. "Surrender." Jo said again. "You can't possibly win."

Bakugo bit his lip."What is this, huh?" He yelled. "Did you have a good time tricking me all this time!" Using the hand he was grabbing his side with he sent a blast o Jo's face. The blast fell harmlessly against the armor. Jo back handed Bakugo into the wall.

"Does everything have to be about you?" Jo asked. "News flash the world doesn't revolve around you. Surrender!"

Bakugo couldn't reply as his jaw was dislocated.

" _This isn't right!_ " He thought. " _I'm supposed to be better that this extra. He's just some half breed geek. I'm the amazing one! He can't beat me!_ " Tears welled in his eyes as reality dawned on him. The person he spent years trying break had long surpassed him.

Jo just stared at him. The armored melt back into Jo who now looked bored. He turned to walk away. Bakugo's eyes widened.

"Where are you going!" he tried to say. It didn't come out that way, it was more like. "Yhere wqre oo moing."

Jo didn't look back. "I'm done." He said as he kept moving. Bakugo eyes widened. What do he did mean 'done'.

All Might's voice came out from the loudspeakers. "Team A has captured the weapon. Team A win!"

A few minutes later Bakugo was sent to the infirmary on a stretcher. The injuries he suffered need medical attention, despite his denial. Bakugo glared a Jo as he was taken get be treated. All Might left him with someone words of wisdom.

"We'll have a record of the result sent to you later for review. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

Back in the monitoring room Iida along with Team A stood before All Might and the class. "It seems young Bakugo did do so good. I would have to say Young Jiro and Young Iida did the best."

Whisper emerged from the class at the proclamation. Tsuyu came up to him and asked. "What about Shirogane. Didn't he beat Bakugo?"

"Hmm, well… Why is that? Does anyone know?" He asked the class. Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Yes Mr. All Might. Both Iida and Jiro adapted and took this exercise seriously. From watching the match, Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. As All Might pointed out earlier using such a large-scale attack indoors was foolish. Though Shirogane used it against Bakugo to lead him away from Jiro, he too was fighting with the same grudge."

Jo looked down at that. Yaoyorozu continued on."Had he swallowed his pride and used his full armor state from the beginning he would have held an advantage in combat and receive less injuries. Team A used divide and conquer as a tactic to win. Jiro waited for the right opportunity to attack when Iida was distracted. She placed trust in her comrade to join her, but was ready to act alone. I'm going to assume that was the back up plan." She looks over at Jiro. "Those flashbang explosives came from Shirogane, correct?" Jiro nodded. "When her first attack failed she manipulated Iida into position so he would be caught unaware again, allowing victory." She turned her attention to Iida.

"Though he didn't have a good idea of Jiro's abilities, Iida was able to come up with a course of action to counter his opponent. Had he caught on faster to what was going on, Team D would have won. But still is action were correct."

Iida grabbed his heart moved by the girl's words. "The hero team ultimately had better a better plan and a backup plan. But there is no room for grudges in the real battle."

Everyone looked at Yaoyorozu stunned.

" _Sh-She said more than I expected._ " All Might thought.

" _This girl was spot on._ "

All Might agreed with her assessment of the result and move on. The next teams went up to continue training. Jo leaned against the wall tire.

"Jo are you Okay?" Uraraka asked with concern. "You took some nasty hits back there."

"I know." he said rubbing his back. He was going to be sore for awhile.

"It was scary to watch. I thought Bakugo was really gonna kill you." She said. "But you guy went at it. And that full armor form was so cool."

"Yeah I should have used it at the beginning like Yaoyorozu said." Jo admitted. "I would've been able to help Jiro a lot more. Dammit I was arrogant."

Jiro walked up to the two. "You help a lot more than you think." She pulled out the remaining flash bangs and concussive bombs. "Want these back." Jo waved a had. "Keep them." Jo puts a hand out to her. "Thanks for winning for us."

She shook his hand. "No problem." Jo then turned for the exit. "Where are you going?" Uraraka asked. "Toilet."

Bakugo stared at the ceiling. Recovery girl healed his injuries but he was going to be sore for a while and tired.

" _What happened back there._ " He thought. After that blast victory should have been his. Then that armor juggernaut came to mind. It tanked his explosion like they where nothing. Not only that he got tossed around like a rag doll.

" _If that was a real battle, with no rules then..._ " Bakugo didn't want to think about it. " _Kurojo, he could beaten at the beginning with that armored form. There was no way I couldn't gotten through that._ "

Bakugo sulked as he thought. The door open and Jo walked in. "Hey Recovery Girl." He greeted.

"It's the railgun boy." She greeted. "Here to eat all my gummies again."

He laughed. "Do you have any?"

"None for you." She bantered playfully. "What are you here for?"

Jo pointed a thumb at Bakugo. "To talk to the jackass on the bed." The old hero nodded giving them some privacy. Jo grabbed a chair and sat in front of Bakugo. The blond scowled at Jo.

"Can you talk?" Jo asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Bakugo barked. "Come to rub it in?"

Jo shook his head. "No. just to talk. I wanted a few answers."

"What answers?" Bakugo spat.

"What's you deal?" Jo asked. "You've always been cocky, but ever since we were kids you've had a lot hate directed at me and I wanna know why."

"You came here to ask me that now!" Bakugo yelled. "What are you retarded, Kurojo!"

Jo's eyes darkened. "You know. I really hate that nickname."

Bakugo sneered. "I know, that's why I call you that. Kurojo."

Jo let out a breath. "Look we're going to be at this school for a few years. I'm not asking you to best buds with me. All I asking is for you to be civil. At least have the respect to call people by their names!"

"Respect?" He spat. "Like anyone deserves that from me. You didn't respect me enough fight me with everything from the start! You did respect me enough to tell me about your Quirk for all these years!"

"That's because you treated me like shit!" Jo roared. "You belittled and bullied by for years. Why should I!" He took a calming breath.

"I didn't go full armor, because I felt I could beat you without it."

Bakugo let out mocking laugh. "Like you could."

Jo shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But I was trying to fight you as an equal. I am **not** below you. Now back to my question. What is your problem?"

Bakugo growled. "You're supposed to be a pebble in the road I can kick out of my way at anytime I wanted! But you've been looking down at me, haven't you. Since we were kids."

"Looking down at you?" Jo said. "I never looked down at you. I despised you. I ignored you at times, but I wasn't looking down at you. As much as I wouldn't mind kicking your teeth in I had some measure of respect. Enough not to think beating you was easy. Enough to understand as much as you act like a villain you have drive to be hero." He ranted.

"You think you're so damn important no else matters." Jo said. "You're the one always looking down at others."

Bakugo didn't reply. He didn't have anything to say. Bakugo did look down on others as inferior. But was the one in hospital bed now, put there by one of those inferior people. "Why?" Bakugo asked this time calm.

"Why didn't you use that railgun?" He asked. "I heard about it from four-eyes. You blew away that huge robot at the entrance exam with it. Why did you use it during the battle?" 

"Because it would have killed you." Jo answer simply. "As much as I don't like you. I don't what to kill you. I'm not being arrogant when I say that. I also know it would have cause a lot of unnecessary damage."

Bakugo went silent again. Jo thought he could kill Bakugo. There part that scared Bakugo the most was that he was right. If Jo had fired that railgun to counter his blast, at either they both would be killed. That or the round from railgun would have ripped threw the blast and blown him to bloody chunks.

"You knew. You knew I'd come after you. I forgot about the ear girl and you played me."

"Pretty much. You have no chill." Jo admitted. "Like you said we've know each other for a while. You let your pride guide you."

Bakugo's anger rose. "So you think you're so smart! You bastard."

"Look, I came here to clear the air and try to at least come to some understanding. So we don't end up killing each other." Jo said as he got up.

"Wait!" Bakugo said. "What did you mean when said that you're done earlier."

"I mean I'm done being angry at you. I'm done with all the negativity between us. I just want to be a hero. The best. But I don't want so much hate. And I'm done with dealing with your pride." Jo said.

Bakugo frowned. Jo continued. "I'm aiming to be the best and you can't stop me from trying."

Bakugo became anger. "You beat me once and think you're going to be top hero?! Enjoy this victory Shirogane. You won't get another!"

Jo left Bakugo in the room and Recovery Girl came in. Bakugo wouldn't admit it, but while he still didn't like Shirogane, he did see him as a bigger threat than ever.

"Three broken ribs, cracked wrist, and broken jaw." The old heroine listed Bakugo's injuries. "And you still talk with so much pride." She shook her head. "If someone fired blast like that at me. I would've done worst and wouldn't try to be nice later."

He snarled as he laid down.

Jo walked back to class. The battles would be over by the time he got back. His clothes shifted to his school uniform.

He walked in to class to everyone in there school uniforms.

"Look who it is." Kirishima said getting up with a smile. He and the other student came up him. "We don't know what you said during that match, but you were awesome."

Sero came up to him. "I can't believe you beat Bakugo, who was first in the entrance exam!"

"That armor was awesome." Ashido said.

Sato smiled as he spoke. "You guy did so well in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too."

Aoyama piped. "It was that elegant-" Ashido interrupted him hopping. "That armor was so cool."

This was odd for Jo. None of his classmate in Junior high ever congratulated him at all. He was formally introduced to Kirishima, Ashido. Tsuyu, Sato, and Sero. They asked him where he went after his battle. He told them he went to lie down after the battle.

"I'm EIjiro Kirishima."

"Hey, I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga -"

"I'm Mina Ashido. I love that armor."

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu"

"Sato!"

On the other side of the class, the bird like Tokoyami watched along with Jiro and Ojiro. "So noisy."

"Tokoyami!" Iida yelled running up to the young man. Iida moved is arms to robotic movements. "That desk is not a seat."

"What's your malfunction? I don't see the problem?" Jiro asked.

Ojiro laughed nervously. "What's with those hand movements?"

"You people..." Iida said taking a slow breathed. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desk that great men and women once used!"

"You too loud." Tokoyami grumbled.

Uraraka and Kaminari entered the room carrying stacks of textbooks.

"Hey, Uraraka, you wanna go get something to eat sometime?" The blond offered. "What do you like."

"Mochi-" Uraraka began and the saw Jo. "Hey, Jo. What happened? You just left class."

"Sorry." Jo apologized. "I just felt tired and went to take a nap."

Back in the infirmary Bakugo just finished the video of the second battle trial. He was stunned on how effortless Todoroki won. 

" _There's no way I can beat that guy in a head to head fight._ " He thought. Realizing who big the world really was Bakugo pride began to break. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Dammit." He muttered.

The sun began to set as the school day ended. Jo began to collect his and leave. He saw Uraraka leave with Tsuyu and Hagakure.

"Hey Uraraka. What are you up to." He asked.

"Oh, me, Tsuyu, Ashido. and Hagakure are going hang out." She said with a smile. "There really nice. You wanna come?"

Jo shook his head. "No, this seem like a girls only thing and I don't wanna be caught carrying any bags."

She laughed before saying good. She exited with her friends. Jo made his leave, but someone called out to him.

"Shirogane. A minute please." Jo turned to see Yaoyorozu walking up him.

"Is there anything I can do for you. Yaoyorozu?"

The girl nodded."I wanted to ask you about you're Quirk since ours are so similar."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How does work exactly?" She asked. "For my Quirk to work I need to know the molecular structure of want I'm making. Larger thing take more time for me. You can seemingly create objects instinctively."

"That's because I practice a lot. I need to know the concepts if want I building." Jo answered.

"I see." Yaoyorozu pondered. "I think there might be more differences and similarities. Let's talk about it more."

"Sure we can go some where now or you can come over to my place?" Jo took second out realize what he said. " _Did just as a girl out? Did I just invite a girl I just met over._ "

"That sounds like a great idea." Yaoyorozu agreed. "Give me a moment to call my parents to tell them. I'll meet you outside." She ran to her bag to grab her phone.

Jo walk out of the class trying to understand what just happened. Apparently he just ask a girl he just met over to his home. " _Mom is going to freak._ "

Watching them from afar Mineta seethed. " _Damn you Shirogane._ "

Jo waited outside the school for Yaoyorozu and saw Bakugo wait for him. He wasn't angry, but his expression was friendly either.

"You won." He said somberly. Jo blinked. "What?'

He scowled. "You won! Alright. You and the icy bastard. I saw him and thought "I can't beat him"." Tears start to flow from his eyes. "Dammit!" Bakugo yelled. "I heard what that ponytailed girl said. I was so stupid back there!" He admitted. "That blast could have taken the building down." He glared at Jo. "You may have won today, but you won't again. The next time we fight I'll blast away that armor and beat you! I'm going to be the number one hero!" Bakugo yelled before walking off. "You here the Shirogane! I'm just getting started!"

Jo stood there stunned. Bakugo actually admitted defeat? He saw that he was flawed. He was crying. He used his name, sort of. But this was a lot of growth for him in one day.

"There he is! Young Bakugo!" All Might yelled rushing by Jo leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He grabbed Bakugo by the shoulders.

"Pride is important. You definitely have the abilities to become a pro. You still-" All Might sad before Bakugo interrupted. Bakugo wiped his eyes telling All Might to let go. "I'll be come a hero that surpasses you without you telling me!"

All Might released the boy. Yaoyorozu walk up behind Jo. "What was that all about?" She asked. "No idea." He responded. All Might turned to the two.

"Well Young Bakugo seems to be fine." He saw them standing there. He gave them a thumbs up."You two get home safe and have a good time." He said before leaving.

"That..." Yaoyorozu blinked. "Was odd."

"I know what you mean. So where are we going?"

Yaoyorozu grabbed him by the hand." Your place. My limo should be here shortly."

Jo blinked. "Limo?"

 **A/N: The chapter is going to end here. I don't plan to make this a harem, he just getting to know some of the girls in his class.**


	7. Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven: Talks

Jo had never been in a limo before. Especially a limo the length of a school bus. Yaoyorozu _'_ s limo was black and the inside was big enough to fit the entire class. The driver was a man of average hieght wearing a black suit and sunglasses. He bowed in greeting once the car arrived. He opened the door for them. Yaoyorozu explained that they were going to a friend's house as she gestured to Jo. The man gave Jo a blank expression and bowed to him.

Yaoyorozu and Jo sat in the back of the limo. The young man looked around the interior. The seats were comfortable with a lot of leg room.

"Wow Yaoyorozu." Jo said. "I had an idea that you were well off, but I didn't think you were this rich."

Yaoyorozu blushed and looked sheepishly. "This is the limo my parents and I ride in at times. I didn't think it would be that much of a problem."

Jo shook his head. "It's not a problem, just unexpected. My mom is going to freak if she this."

"If will be an inconvenience, I can have the driver pick me up latter once where done." Yaoyorozu offered.

"That might be best." Jo said.

* * *

The driver must have had some Quirk that gave him excellent driving skills, because he was able to maneuver the vehicle through narrow streets with ease. The car parked outside of Jo's home and the two exited.

"I'll call you in a few hours to pick me up." She told the drivers.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

She turn to go inside and the driver gestured to Jo. Jo walked up to the man who was leaning out the window.

"If you do anything to harm the young mistress, you will regret it." He threaten.

Jo sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be a gentlemen." Jo replied with a hint of sarcasm. The driver scowled before driving off. Jo turn to go inside his home seeing Yaoyorozu waiting for him. She had an apologetic look on her.

"Sorry about my driver. He's been with the family for years and has always been looking out for me." Yaoyorozu apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Jo waved off as he open the door for her. "You're a rather attractive young lady and I'm a teenage boy. He wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't threaten me if I harmed you."

Jo lead the Creation user inside his home. They took there shoes off and walked into the home.

"A lot of my notes are on my computer in my room. I also have written notes. Give me a moment and I'll get them." He said.

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "No need to move your stuff around. We can just go in your room."

Jo gulped. Having a girl over was one thing, but having her in his room was a different story. The smart thing to was no, but the teenage boy said. "Sure." And he immediately regretted it. They walked up stairs to his room. Outside his door Jo sweated.

" _What if he thinks its too geeky? What if she laughs at it."_ He thoughts. " _What am I thinking about? This is Yaoyorozu. She probably saw nothing._ "

"Shirogane?" Yaoyorozu asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" Jo said nervously. He opened the door and let her in. She walked in and looked around.

"It's very clean." Yaoyorozu commented.

Jo blinked. " _Clean._ "

"I thought teenage boys had messy rooms, but your room is very neat."

Neat? Clean? Of all the criticism that he worried about her saying those where not the at the top of his list.

"Thanks" Jo said awkwardly. Yaoyorozu sat in his desk chair with her hands in her lap. She spun in to for a second. "Does you mother do the cleaning?"

"No, I keep my room clean. Actually mom and I do the house work." Jo said.

"What about your father? Does he work a lot?" She asked.

"He passed years ago." Jo said.

Yaoyorozu covers her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"You didn't know. No need to apologized."

Yaoyorozu looked around the room looking for something to change the conversation. She noticed something odd. "There are no dresser in here. Where do you keep your clothes?" She asked.

"I don't buy clothes anymore." Jo shrugged. His school uniform change to a yellow t-shirt and gray pants. "I use my Quirk to create clothes and stuff Don't you."

"Of course not." Yaoyorozu panicked cutely. "If I made anything I wanted then the circulation of money would…." She clapped her hand together. "As a citizen of this nation we must contribute to the flow of money for the economy."

Jo just laughed at her. "You just like to shop, do you?"

Yaoyorozu blushed and said nothing. "I'll go get us something to drink." Jo offered. "Is juice OK?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. Jo left to find refreshment and Yaoyorozu leaned back in the chair. She looked at the selves filled with toys.

" _He must really like robots._ " She thought. To her Shirogane wasn't a bad person. He had teased her a bit, but it wasn't in maliciousness. She looked over to his desk where his computer was and saw a large notebook. Picking it up she could see the word 'Ideas' on the front.

"These must be the ideas he spoke of." Yaoyorozu thought aloud. While part of her wanted to look at the notes another thought it would be a bad idea to invade her host's privacy. She was about to place it back down, when Jo return.

"You found my idea book. Huh" He said not bothered. Yaoyorozu spine when ramrod straight in surprise.

"Well I…. just was it here…. And." The ponytail girl flustered. Jo held up two bottle with juice in them and a plate of cookies. "Grape or apple." He asked.

"Apple please." Yaoyorozu said taking the drink. Jo handed her the drink and he sat on his bed taking a sip of his own.

"So we're here to compare Quirks." Jo said. "So ladies first. Tell me about your Quirk."

Yaoyorozu took a cookie. "My Quirk is call creation. It allows me to create any non-living material from my exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of fat cells. As long as i know how something is made, I can make it." Yaoyorozu took ate the cookie and then another. "The more I fat I have, the more I can wait."

She demonstrates by creating a pencil from her hand.

Jo thought for a minute before saying. "Women around the world hate you."

"What!?"

Jo ate one of the cookies. "My mom's friends and girls at my junior high complained constantly about gaining weight and being fat." He said. "Your Quirk allows you to get rid of any access fat."

"I guess." Yaoyorozu said nervously.

"Is that why your outfit is so skimpy?" Jo asked. "So you can access your Quirk?"

Now she blushed. "Yes. The more surface area I have exposed the bigger object I can create. Also larger things take longer to produce."

"And your fat cell actually transform into other forms of matter? Correct?" Jo asked.

Yaoyorozu nodded. Jo thought for a moment. "That is completely different from mine."

"What do you mean?" She said taking a sip of juice.

Yellow and black material appears on his hand. "My body produces these nano-particles. I can rearrange them to almost any form I can decide." Jo explains creating a ball and tossing it to her. Yaoyorozu catches it. It was squishy in her hand as she squeezed it.

"I feels like rubber." She say.

"Yeah, it can act like rubber, but isn't. I can bounce around, but it's made from the nano-particles. That's why I call my Quirk Nano-shifting."

Yaoyorozu continued to inspect the ball. "I see what kind of material is this exactly? I know it's made from the nano-particles. But what kind of material is it exactly?"

"I have no clue." Jo admitted. "I know I can change the colors and properties of it, but I really don't have a good of idea of what the exact material is. I know it has ferrous properties. So I can fire it out a railgun I created."

"I see." Yaoyorozu said. "Where does the energy come from?"

"The nano-particles generate their own electromagnetic field." Jo said. "That's one theory."

Yaoyorozu put her hand on her chin in thought. "It kind of makes it hard to determine if your Quirk classifies is an emitter or transformation."

"I know right!?" Jo said raising his hands. "I kind of think it's dumb to put some Quirks in those categories, when some Quirks have multiple properties."

"What do you mean?" asked. Yaoyorozu

"Take Mt. Lady for example." Jo said before eating another cookie. "She can grow to gigantic size right?"

"Yes"

"Well, how does that work?" Jo asked. "Where does the additional mass come from? Where does it go where she shrinks down? Sero has tape coming from his elbows, but how is it produced?"

"Your argument makes a lot of since." Yaoyorozu admitted. "Quirks, by there very nature are mutations, but many have qualities that fit in multiple categories."

"I think Quirks defy nature actually." Jo said.

Yaoyorozu nodded eating another cookie. "These are really good. Where did you get them?"

"My mom made them." Jo said. "We take turns cooking. Tonight is her turn."

She ate the cookie. "She's good at baking. Shirogane." Yaoyorozu asked, but Jo interrupted her.

"Please call me Jo. Were friends aren't we?"

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Only if you call me Momo."

"Okay, Momo."

Momo smile."Can you provide me another sample of this material. A smaller sample. Please"

Jo complied create a black hexagon piece the size of a dime. "This small enough?"

"Perfect." Momo said as she unbuttoned her blouse. Jo blushed and turned around.

"What are you doing?!" Jo asked.

"I'm creating a microscope." She said nonchalantly. The device came from her stomach. "Sorry, I should have warned you first."

"No problem" He said. Jo looked a her, blouse still undone and she black sports bra exposed. Yaoyorozu could see him staring at her. "You don't have to look so hard."

Jo shook his head."Sorry. But like I said you're hot and I'm a guy I can't help but look."

"At least you're being polite and something of gentleman." She said with a huff. "Mineta was oogling me throughout the battle trial today."

"What is with that guy?" Jo asked. "Since day one he's been giving me death stares."

"I have no idea." Momo said putting the piece of material under the microscope. She fidgeted with the controls zooming in on the specimen.

"This is very interesting." Momo said as continued to examine the piece. "The molecular structure has some semblance to iron and carbon. And there are some organic components as well. I can see some residual electrical current in it." She turns to Jo. "Jo, is this material bio-degradable?"

"Not really." Jo said shaking his head. He went over to one of the selves, picking up a robot model. He gestures to the toy in his hand. "I created this guy last week and he's still here. After about an hour or two I loose my..." Jo paused to think of the right way to phrase it. "My 'connection' to it. So I can't reabsorb the material back into me. Those explosives I gave to Jiro should still work."

Momo looks at the sample."I've never seen molecular structures like these before. I may need to study this more at home. Jo how do you make your constructs so fast?"

"Repetition." He answered. "I think of an idea. Think of how something should work and imaging making it."

"So it's your Quirk works more on imagination than knowledge." Momo conclude.

Jo nodded in agreement."Yeah, Alot of the time I jot down my ideas and practice it." Jo opens his notebook, turning to a page that details his compressed air cannon. "I work on the concepts on how it works and how to apply it. I know how a air pressure can be used to launch an object and start from there. I know how plasma is generate and can make a weapon based on that principal."

"So your Quirk is on the basis of how. And My creation Quirk uses what is it make of and how it works." Momo say nodding. "My advantage is that my creation can have a chemical reactions such as tear gas. In theory I could even make a nuclear weapon. I am not sure you could do the same. However if the hypothesis is correct you Quirk can work internally as well as externally."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you got sick?" Momo asked.

Jo paused to think about it. When was the last time he got sick. He caught the flu once, but after his Quirk developed he never became ill. One time when he was seven everyone got a stomach virus except him.

"I can't remember." He admitted.

"So that means I'm right." Momo said. "You Quirk works on a molecular level. It has been boosting your immune system. I'll even wager you heal faster as a result." Momo stood up walking in a circle around her classmate. "There is a theory that some Quirks work subconsciously. You may not have realize it, but you eyesight may have been augmented you've tried to focus on something or you could here more clearly at times."

Jo stopped and thought about her words. Was that possible? He couldn't call up a time when he would hear or see things more clearly, but Momo was on to something, but was on to something. When every Jo created a build for more strength he created a layer of artificial muscle fiber. He never thought of making his own skin, muscle, and bone strong enough. Momo looked through Jo's notebook. She flipped through the pages looking at each design like she was trying to commit them to memory and paused. She showed him a page that looked like his armored form, but sleeker and more aerodynamic. She turn to another page and saw a larger bulkier version of the armor.

"I see you're also trying different variations of your armored form." Momo said showing him the page.

Jo shrugged."I got inspired by watching Iida at the entrance exam." He took the book from her and laid it on his desk. "I still have trouble controlling it at high speed. Also This form is more fragile" Referring to the speed version of his armor. "The other one boast more physical power and defense, but it's heavy and slow."

"The heavier version would be ideal for heavy lifting scenarios, while the speed version could be used for evacuation." Momo said. "But these constructs would take time to build. Some of the weapon would take a moment to create. So will you be able to deal with that? You were able to generate that basic armor nearly instantaneously against Bakugo."

"Repetition." Jo stated. "I speed weekends building these thing constantly. I do it over and over until I can do it without thinking."

"Like muscle memory." Momo said. "Of course. The routine makes it so it can be made instinctively. I should have thought of that. I've memorizes multiple items to create, but I haven't put it in physical practice like that. Doing this would also increase the speed of what I could create as well. Thank you Jo."

"You helped find something new about my Quirk too. Internally augmentations didn't even come to mind."

"By supporting one another we can help build from the bottom up." Momo said. "Through this we can become top heroes."

Jo smiled. "This was kinda fun. Maybe next time we can get the whole class together to brainstorm and study. I mean that limo could fit the entire class in it and your place would have more than enough room."

Momo blinked and then stood up straight up. Her attitude became more upbeat and bouncy. Her eye glittered as she spoke. "That is an excellent idea. We can hold weekly study sessions with the class at my residence." She started to ramble. "I would have to ask mother to prepare the study hall. I wonder what tea everyone likes and what kind of snacks I should provide. We should ask the chief if she came make cake for everyone."

Momo's happy attitude was absolutely adorable. She was without knowing letting out how rich she was. Not in a 'I'm better than you' way. It was more that she was excited to do get along with the rest of her classmates and wanted to do her best. She was fantasized about the different outing they would go on.

Jo couldn't help but laugh. She was just too.. too…. "Hahahaha" Jo let out. "You are so cute right now." He said causing her to snap back into reality. "Your bounciness is just lovable."

"My bounciness?" She asked.

He nodded still laughing."Yeah you cutesy attitude. I mean I always thought you were hot, but this just shows you as cute. You're friends at you Junior high must love hanging out with you."

Momo's attitude dropped a bit as she let out a sigh. "My classmates in Junior high where mostly rich snobs. They believe hero work was for the 'lower' class." She said with air quotes. "Also I did a lot of home schooling so I did get much chance to just hang out."

"Kid at my old school ignored or made fun of me." Jo said. "Mostly because I didn't show off my Quirk. And because of my heritage. You'd think with people having odd skin colors and animal features, someone being half Japanese would be mundane."

"Blame it on bad stereotypes." Momo said. "A lot of the older generation never left Japan and only know about other countries from research or the media. Some see American as lazy or obnoxious. They never met someone of other countries. Which is mostly true for most people in never left their country or met another country."

"What about you?" Jo asked. "If your old money then you must have a lot of traditions."

"My family is very open." She said. "I've travel to other countries like England, Italy, Germany, and America. So I have seen different spectrum of people. I have family members in interracial relationships."

"At least most of my classmates see me as another kid and not some hafu." Jo said. "I hate terms like than."

"Like Kurojo." Momo said. "Bakugo called you that a lot. Why?"

"Because he could. When we were kids he thought my shiro means white and kuro mean black and decided to combine it with Jo. And soon other kids called that." Jo started to look depressed. The memories came to his mind.

"He wants to be hero, yet Bakugo seems more like a villain." Momo said. "Did you ever report any of his bullying?"

"He attacked me in class and the teacher only called him on it after the fact." Jo told her.

Momo let out a disgusted sigh. "I heard some school would ignore some bullying if a student's Quirk and scores where good enough. If you told someone else about it, Bakugo would have been blacklisted from U.A."

"That would serve him right."

Momo put a hand on Jo's shoulder causing him to look at her. "Jo, I've haven't known you for long, but you seem like good person."

Jo smile at her. "And you seem like very kind person with a big heart." Jo didn't know why but he decided to hug Momo. She was surprised for a moment, but returned the hug. It was a nice little moment they shared. They two were so caught up in the moment and their conversation they hadn't noticed two important details. One Momo shirt was still undone, her bra exposed. Two, the door was left open, Scratch that. There was a third detail they hadn't noticed.

"Ahem" a female coughed. In shook they broke the hug and stared at the door way. Tomoe was there with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. Five of her drone constructs hovered around them with red glowing lights.

"Sweetheart." Tomoe said calmly. "While I'm glad you are meeting friends at school, please understand there are things that you are far to young to do."

"Mom. It's not what it looks like." Jo tried to explained.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed at her. "There is a very lovely young lady in your room, with her top undone. You two are hugging. What conclusion should I make?"

Momo decided to speak." Mrs. Shirogane." She said politely. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Allow me to reassure that me and your son have no inclination to do anything illicit. I came over to compare note on the similarity of our Quirks." She creates a matryoshka doll from her stomach. "I need exposed skin to create objects." She picks up the microscope. "I created this to examine a piece of material Jo makes."

Tomoe nods. "I see."

Momo continues and Jo just stays quiet."Our conversation came upon his childhood bullying. He seemed depressed about it, so I gave him a hug to comfort him." That was a lie and Tomoe knew it. Tomoe decided to play along.

"I see" Tomoe accepted. She took a second to calm down. The red lights of the drone turn, blue indicating that the teens were going to live the next few minutes. "So, I am guessing Yaoyorozu will be staying for dinner?"

"Well..." Jo started but Momo interrupted. "I'd love to."

Tomoe smiled."Alright then." She turned to Jo. "You're cooking tonight."

"What?" was Jo's intelligent response.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu. Please be a welcomed in my home." Tomoe said with a slight bow.

"Thank you for your hospitaliy."

"And button up your shirt." Tomoe told her leaving them. Momo complied while Jo went after his mother. "I'm cooking? What are you doing, it's your turn to cook."

Tomoe snaps around at her son with narrowed eyes. "I work hard all day, I need to relax. Also this is your guest so you will make dinner." She said with absolute authority. Knowing that he wasn't going to win, Jo sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. Tomoe went to her bed room to change. As she did she smirked the entire time. Her son brought home such a nice girl and she wasn't going to let this go to waste. She began to scheme.

" _Oh yes. This little dinner would be the first of many, After a while I'll encourage them to get closer, but not too close. They'll have there little outings and dates. Soon after that they be an official couple. Once they've both graduated and established their hero careers my little boy will pop the question._ " The idea of being a mother-in-law and grandmother made Tomoe absolutely ecstatic. IT would take sometime and would have some bumps along the way, but it be worth it.

About an hour later they sat at the table for dinner. Jo had made a simple teriyaki chicken stir fry with white rice. The aroma from the food smelt delicious and ladies look read to dig in. Momo took a bite and chewed it.

"It's not professional level, but i thinks it's edible." Jo said.

Momo didn't answer she just ate. This made Jo worry for a bit. Did she not like his cooking? Tomoe sat enjoying her food after changing into one of her husband's t-shirts and pajama pant. It was her usual attire when she was at home.

"It's a has unique taste to it." She said taking a bite. "Did you add something to the sauce,"

"I may have added a dash of orange juice for taste." Jo said.

Momo ate the entire dish before hold her bowl out. "Is there more? This is really good."

"Really." Jo asked

"It's good." She Momo complimented. "The family chef is better, you do have skill in cooking."

'You have a personal chef?" Tomoe asked.

Mom became somewhat embarrased. "My family is quite well off."

Tomoe decided not to go deeper into her personal business. She did take a note to look more into this girl.

Dinner finished soon enough and Momo called for driver to pick her up. The car pulled up in front of the house and Momo walk to it with Jo escorting her. Like last time the driver opened the door for her.

"That was fun." Jo said

Momo nodded in agreement. "Next time we should get the class together for study session."

"Sounds like a plan." Jo said. "About that hug earlier..."

Momo put up a hand stopping him. "Don't worry about it. It was just a friendly gesture nothing more."

Jo let out breath in relief. "Okay. So see you at school tomorrow."

Momo smiled a yes and got into the limo. The limo drove off into the night as Jo watched. Momo was a nice girl and he enjoyed being around. To be honest he first that she was a little stand offish, but after meeting her he saw there was more to her. She was very analytical, smart, and professional. At the same time she was sweet, caring, and truly wanted to help those around her.

Jo went inside to finish his homework and prepare the next day. While he did he noticed his mother smiling at him the entire time. What was she up to?

* * *

AN: The chapter will end here. This was just for two to meet and talk. No this doesn't make them a pairing as of yet. To Legion's Gurdian sorry Jo will not get One-for-All, His Quirk will be constantly evolving in this story. The point is that when he's strong enough his abilities can stand toe-to-toe with One-for-All.


	8. Elections and Trips

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter Eight: Elections and Trips

Jo found himself in darkness. It was void of nothingness that spread on to seemingly infinity. The only source of light came from where he stood. He whirled around to see in anyone was around. Using his arms he tried to feel out his surroundings. He found nothing. He was all alone. All alone in the dark.

"Is anyone there?" He called out.

No reply.

Jo walked forward to find exactly where he was. How did he get there? Why was he here? The last thing he remember was going to bed and then waking up here.

" _Wait. What about mom?_ " Terror came to mind. His mother was tough and could handle herself. All the same Jo couldn't help but worry. He ran randomly into the darkness to find his mother or help. He yelled out to see if anyone was around, but still no answers. He tried to build something to help, but his Quirk refuse to work. Jo became terrified. He was lost in an unknown place and his Quirk wasn't working. If fiction taught him anything saying or thinking, "It can't get any worse" was a bad idea. It could always get worse.

Jo stopped and took a few breathes. He was getting nowhere fast. In frustration he yelled out. "Please! Someone help!"

Like magic a light appeared in the distance. The light made it seem he was in a dark tunnel than an abyss. He walk toward that light, to find help, answers, and his mother. He reached to source of the light. White light outlined the silhouette of a gigantic figure. It was at least 8 feet tall and was built like a well muscled man. Jo could see what appeared to be wings on its back. The details ended there as that was all he noticed physically about this being. The figure had an aura for dangerous power coming from it. It was intimidating and strangely familiar to the young man.

"Hello?" He called out. The figure didn't move or respond.

"Who are you?" The figure stood like a statue.

Jo reached out a hand to touch it. When his fingers touched it, the figure exploded into particles of light. That light flooded his vision and he felt like we was flying towards the sky.

"What is going!" He yelled as he ascended higher and higher. Then Jo fell on the floor of his room. His skull hit the floor causing pain to echo in his head. Jo got up to see he was in his room.

" _That was all a dream?_ " He thought. A soft yellow light glowed on his arm. The light flowed in the same circuit-like patterns on his cheeks and skin like when he makes a construct. The light went out a second later.

"What is going on?" He said softly to himself.

* * *

The events of the previous night stayed in he head well into the morning. Jo was consumed about his dream so much he didn't realize someone was talking to him.

"Excuse me." A brown hair woman in a business called out to him. She wore an armband that identified her as a member of the press. In her hand was a microphone that she shoved into his face.

"How are All Might's classes?" She asked. To be honest is sounded like she was demanding answer. She was wasn't the only one. There was mob of reporters and their entourages outside U.A.. It had become public knowledge that the Symbol of Peace was a teacher. It was big news and everyone want their pound of flesh for the daily news.

Jo stepped back from the reporters. "Sorry, I have to get to class." Jo ran inside the school building, getting away from the reporters. Other students were harassed the same way. The reported kept asking how All Might was doing as a teacher. They were like leeches trying to suck information out of anyone entering the campus.

"Um.. about All Might" The female reporter said talking to Aizawa. They were getting desperate now. They didn't get any real answers or anything juice to talk about. Uraraka told them that he was very muscular in real like. Iida gave them an explanation about him being both humorous and serious. Bakugo basically told them to 'fuck off'.

"Wow, you're scruffy.…What's you're deal?" She asked. Here is a note for the future. If you want information from someone, please remember having a little tact.

"He's not in today" Aizawa said lazily. He waved them off. "You're disturbing class. Please leave now." He turned to enter the gate of the school.

"I need to speak directly to All Might."

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Don't you think it's too scruffy."

"Hard to believe that All Might does his hero work and teach."

"All we want is a little time with All Might!" The female reporter said as she tried to enter the gate. The moment she stepped in the gate's perimeter metal security walls raised out of the ground. The mob of reporters were sealed out of the school. They complained about being shut out. Behind the reporters was a lone figure. His face but obscured, but was could be seen was his messy pale blue hair. No ever noticed Tomura Shigaraki of the League of Villains was plotting.

* * *

In class everyone in Class 1-A sat in their seat listening to Aizawa speak. "Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results." He turned his attention to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, you talented, so stop acting like a kid." That remark caused the red eyed blond to sneer in response. Bakugo was still upset over the loss he suffered. Bakugo replied with a terse. "I know."

"Shirogane." Aizawa said this time talking to Jo. "You did well, out there. Keep up the good work."

Jo heard him. "Thanks." He said absent minded. Jo's thoughts were still on last nights dream.

While he was in his thoughts, Aizawa when onto the rest of the class assignment. "Sorry to late notice, but today, I'll have you..." He paused in suspense. The entire class froze up waiting to hear what was next. Another crazy test of his?

"...decide on a class representative."

That caused the class to collective relax. Then they went into an uproar.

"I wanna be class rep! Pick me."

"Me too."

"I wanna do it."

Everyone in class put their hands up wanting the position. Normally being class representative would mean extra work. However in the hero course it meant that they would be able to show their leadership qualities.

Iida yelled out the class."Please silence. Everyone!" The class stopped to look at him. "This is a job with the responsibility of leading otherd. It is not a job for just anyone." He explained. Iida told them that the trust of the class was need to fill the position. I suggested that they should elect the class representative. He said that even though he rose his hand the highest.

Tsuyu raised a finger to her mouth. "We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we trust each other?"

"Besides everyone will vote for themselves." Kirishima agreed

"That just means however gets the most vote will be best suited to be class rep." Iida tried to rationalize. He turned to his teacher for support. "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?"

"As long as you do it before class is over, I don't care." Aizawa said already in his sleeping bad. He plopped to the floor asleep.

Ten minutes later the result from the election was in. Momo was selected as class representative with 3 votes and Jo was selected as deputy class rep with 2 votes. The two stood at the front of the class.

"Who the fuck voted for Kurojo!?" Bakugo yelled standing in his seat.

"It's better that voting for you."

In his seat Iida fumed. He didn't vote for himself and he was well aware of what could have happened.

"This may not be so bad. Ribbit." Tsuyu said looking at the two.

"Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!" Kaminari said looking at them.

Kirishima smiled. "Shirogane can be a real bad ass when the time comes."

Class 1-A sans Bakugo was fine with how was selected and they continued on with their day.

* * *

Lunch Time.

Mineta stared at his food. Once again Shirogane had gotten the better of him. Not only did his rival *in Mineta's mind* go on a date with the hottest girl in their class, they would be spending more time together. Why didn't any of the other guy vote from him. His short skirt idea should have gotten another vote.

"Are you okay man?" Kaminari asked while eating. The little guy had been staring at his food for sometime and it was going to get could.

Mineta's voice was dead as he replied."Shirogane is my enemy. If we don't stop him it will be over for us."

"What are you talking about?" The Electrification user asked. Mineta looked at him before explaining. Unbeknownst to them Tsuyu, Hagakure, and Mina where listening in to the conversation.

At another table Uraraka, Jo, and Iida sat at table eating comfortably. While enjoying her food Uraraka noticed that Jo's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Jo." She said getting his attention. "Are you okay?"

Jo came out of his thoughts. "I'm fine. Why do you asked."

"You've been staring off into space. Is there something you're worried about?" She asked with concern.

Iida added to the conversation. "If its about being deputy class representative then don't worry about it. Your courage and instinct makes qualified for the position. That's why I voted for you." Iida went back to eating his food.

"But didn't you wanted to be class rep, too?" Uraraka said with some rice stuck to her face. "You've got the glasses and everything."

Jo laughed. Uraraka spoke without consorting her brain. Iida took a sip of juice. "Wanting the position and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judge to be correct."

Iida's classmate looked at him for a moment before Uraraka said. "I've been thinking about this for awhile. You're a rich boy, aren't you Iida."

Iida coughed in surprise. "I tried to avoid this so I would get any special treatment." He said looking away. Jo and Uraraka stared at him more. It seemed they were going to let it go so easily. Iida relented.

He explained that he was the second son of a hero family that had been around for generations.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't he have an office in Tokyo?" Jo only new the basics of this hero. Along with Iida himself he used Ingenium as a template for the speed armor he developed. Then it clicked.

"Ingenium is your brother?" Jo asked.

"That right." Iida said, his voice filled with pride. "He is a well liked hero who honors the rules and leads people. I want to be a hero because I admire and what to be like my brother." He closed his eyes still smiling. "However, I think it is too soon for me to lead others." He turned to Jo. "Unlike me, your instincts allowed you to accede in the practical point of the entrance exam, so I believe that you did that better than me." Iida stops with he noticed both of his friends staring at him.

"This it the first time I've seen you smile, Iida."Uraraka said with a laugh.

"What, really. I smile!"

" _Iida wants to be a hero because of his big brother._ " Jo thought. Before he wasn't even thinking about his position as deputy class rep. Now he was going to do his best at it. If he and someone else believed that he could do the job then he wouldn't let them down.

Throughout the entire building klaxon blared. A calm female voice came over the PA. "There has been a Level 3 Security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors immediately."

* * *

The students did evacuate immediately, but now calmly. The pushed and shoved their ways to the exits. Some students were going to trampled at this rate.

"Come on really?" Jo yelled as he was squished between people.

"What's going on?" Uraraka asked as he was shoved.

"As expected of the best of the best. Everyone react quickly in a crisis!" Iida said.

"There reacting in the wrong way." Jo said as he was pushed back. Both he and Iida were pressed against the windows. Jo's looked out to and his vision zoomed in like he was looking through a telescope. He saw Present Mic and Aizawa outside. The press had somehow sneaked on to the campus ground.

"It that its?!" Jo said. The pants and shoes he wore shifted as the turned in to jet boots. In burst of yellow power he jetted to the ceiling. Seeing the he was about to ram face first in to ceiling he raised his arms and they too became armored. From his palms the same yellow energy exploded forth stopping him. Using both hand and feet for propulsion he floated above the crowd.

Jo yelled out as loud as he could. Inside his body the nano-particle started to morph around his lungs and voice box to give him more volume. "EVERYONE CALMED DOWN!" boomed his voice. The crowd stopped and stared the hovering individual. "EVERYTHING IS FINE! IT'S JUST THE REPORTERS FROM THIS MORNING!" Jo floated over to the front of the crowd. "YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SCARED CHILDREN!" Jo say everyone looking at him. He lowered his voice back to normal. "We're supposed help those is crisis, but if we act like this when trouble happens, then what are we doing?"

Jo began to land and the crowd made space for him.

Later the police came and escorted the press away from U.A. Uraraka, Iida, and Jo walked back to class after the panic.

"You were amazing Jo!" Uraraka said. "You were all like: You're acting like little kids!" She said trying to imitate his voice.

Jo laugh." Well, I just..."

"You followed your instinct." Iida finished. "You were able to calm everyone down and remind them of there duties as future heroes."

Jo nodded in thanks for his friends words, but then he started to wondered. "Guys question?"

"Yeah?" They said in uniform.

"How did the press get pass the gate?"

* * *

Outside the humanoid block of cement known as Cementoss stood next to the curvaceous dominatrix themed heroine Midnight. Between them was a white fusion of dog,mouse, and bear with a scar over his right eye wearing an elegant suit. This creature was Principal Nezu. The were surveying the front gate. What they saw was metal dust, like the gate was rotted away.

Elsewhere All Might had just saved a family from a villain threatening there lives. He leapt building to building to reach his destination.

"It's a good think I still have One-for-All" He thought. The battle with the sludge villain he had been pushed him beyond his limits. He could only stay in this form for a few hours. Even so he could feel himself weakening.

There were a select few who knew the truth and he wanted to keep it that way. Once he passed his Quirk on to another his time as All Might would be even more diminished.

" _I need to find someone worth to pass this torch on to soon._ "

* * *

Back in Class 1-A, Aizawa presented them with the next challenge. "For today's hero training, it's turned into a class with All Might, Me, and one other instructor."

The class took noticed at that. Sero raised his hand. "What are we doing today?"

Aizawa raised a card with blue letters. It read RESCUE. They would be doing hero work that involved disasters, shipwrecks and such.

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be lot of work this time too" Kaminari said sweating. Behind him Kirishima spoke. "Idiot. This is the duty of a hero." Get psyched he pumped his fist. "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsuyu said with confidence.

"I'm not done." Aizawa continued. "It's your choice this time if you want to wear your costumes or not." He pressed his remote and shelves containing there costumes appeared from the wall. "Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too." Since the training would be off campus he told them they were taking a bus. Everyone rose from their seats to get changed. Rescue training. There were about to practice real hero work.

* * *

In the girls locker room the ladies changed mostly into there hero uniforms. Those with head gear or mask decided to omit them as they wouldn't be needed. Momo was dressed first and waited for the others.

"Alright everyone. Please finish changing so we can meet outside." Momo said with authority. The gave their responses of yes. Hakagure who was already changed walked up to her.

"Hey Yao-Momo" the invisible girl asked coming up to her. Yao-Momo was nickname they came up for her. "Is it true?" Happiness was clear in her voice.

"Is what true?" Momo asked clearly confused.

Mina came up to her smiling."We heard a juicy rumor and we want to know."

Momo's eyes narrowed. "What rumor? And who's spreading it."

Tsuyu got dressed. "We heard Mineta say that you and Shirogane went out on a date last night."

Momo and Uraraka froze. " _A date?_ " Uraraka thought to herself. She knew that they weren't dating, but this was a shock.

"Wow Shirogane moves fast." Jiro commented as she finished dressing. "So who as who first?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah. We want details." Mina said getting more excited. "Was he romantic? Did you kiss? Was he cheap?"

"Tell us!" Hagakure pleaded. The two girls approached her desiring detail.

"Listen to me." Momo said trying to pacifiy her classmates. "Jo and I didn't"

"You used his nickname." Jiro pointed out. "Are you too that close."

Uraraka came to her defense." Stop it girls." She pleaded. "Jo wants everyone to call him that."

Momo nodded. "Yes, we are just friends."

Mina didn't relent."Come tell us what happened."

Realizing she wasn't getting away from this, Momo decide to tell them. "We went over to his house to discuss the similarities and differences between our Quirks. We talked, I met his mother, and she invited me to dinner." Being wise she didn't mention the hug or that she exposed himself to them. That would be an even bigger can of worms.

"Mineta must have thought what we were doing was more than what it was."

However the girls sensed that she was holding back. Momo clamped her hands. "Okay, we've wasted enough time. Let's get ready to go." Momo exited the locker room before they could continue to grill her.

"¥3000 says they made out." Hakagure said.

* * *

Later outside the students gathered to get on the bus. Jo having shifted his uniforms into his yellow and black costume walked over to Momo to talk. "So class rep. How are we going to get them on the bus."

"It's best to have them seated according to their seat number." Momo said. Jo nodded in agreement. After a second Momo spoke again. "The girls think we went on a date and that we might be a couple."

Jo blink. "What?! How'd they get that idea?" Momo looked over to Mineta who was glaring at them. Jo understood. What was that midget's problem.

Uraraka walked over to them. "Hey Jo, Yaoyorozu what are you up to?" She asked. In no way of form was she trying to see if they were dating. Not at all.

"We are just setting a loading systems for the bus." Momo said.

"And figuring how to squash this dating rumor." Jo added.

"So you two aren't dating?"

"No!" They said in unison.

On the bus they students sat according to their seats number. Momo and Uraraka sat next together, while Jo sat between Sato and Tsuyu.

"I say what's on my mind." Tsuyu said. "Shirogane." She looked over at him with a blush.

"Yes. Asui." Jo replied.

"Call me Tsu." She insisted.

"Only if you call me Jo."

She nodded. "Jo. Is it true you and Yaoyorozu went on date?"

"No!" They both yelled.

"It wasn't a date." Jo said.

"We just compared notes on our Quirks." Momo insisted.

Bakugo added his two cents. "Of course it wasn't a date. Who the fuck would date a loser like Kurojo!"

The entire class thought. " _No girl would want you._ "

Jo was more verbal with his response. "If I'm such loser then what does that make you?! I beat you remember."

Bakugo bristled at the remark. Jo smirked. "How are your ribs?" Bakugo rose from his seat.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" The business end of a cannon met his face. Jo was now in front him.

"You'll kill me?" Jo asked. "That implies that you want to end my life or at minimum cause bodily harm to me. From now on consider what you say to me."

"That's enough!" Aizawa yelled from the front of the bus. The two stared at each. It became clear that Bakugo insults and threats would no longer be tolerated by Jo.

Kirishima look at Jo's cannon as it morphed back to normal. "It must be cool having such flashy Quirk." The red head hardens his arm. "My hardening is strong, but it doesn't look like much."

"It's simple and effective if you ask me." Jo said. "Definitely pro material."

Kirishima smiled."Yeah, but it would easier to be poplur with a Quirk that stands out more."

Aoyama interjected. "My naval laser is both flashing and strong."

"It's kinda lame if it makes you stomach ache." Mina said raining on his parade.

"If you want strong or flash then the best are Bakugo and Todoroki."

Tsu being one to speak her mind said. "Bakugo's always mad. He'll never be popular."

"What the hell?! You wanna fight frog bitch!"

"See."

The bus ride continued with Bakugo being teased. The ride ended and the class was now in front of a large dome structure. Outside was waiting a person in an astronaut's uniform. Thirteen was known as the space hero who specialized in rescue missions.

"I love Thirteen." Uraraka said with enthusiasm.

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen said leading the class in.

The inside of the dome reminded them of an amusement park. To the right of the class were two domes one red farthest from them and one blue right next to them. Between the dome was a minuature lake with a large boat and gigantic water slide. To the left was a crumbling building structure and farther away was a mountainous area. In the center was a found surrounded by tree and grass patches.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm and excreta." Thirteen said labeling each area. "This training facility was created to prepare you for dealing with all types of natural disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

Class 1-A collectively thought 'That just USJ'.

Mr. Aizawa walk over to Thirteen. "Thirteen where's All Might. He was supposed to be here." Thirteen moved in closer to whisper to him. "About that. Apparently he did too much hero work on the way here and ran out of time." Thirteen held up three finger indication three hours. "He's currently resting in the teachers lounge."

"That man is the pinnacle of irresponsibility." Aizawa said. " _Well, we took precautions in any case._ "

"It can't be helped. Let's begin."

"Let's see… Before we begin." Thirteen said getting the attention of the class. "Let me say one thing.. er two, or three, or four… five… six...seven" Thirteen counted off.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole." Holding up a hand Thirteen explained. "I can suck up anything and turn it into dust. I can use it to save people, but I can kill just as easily."

Those words caused the class to pause even Uraraka who was nodding like a bobble head the entire time. Thirteen explain that some members of the class also had lethal potential. The society that the lived in severly limited and controlled the use of Quirks.

"Please do not forget, with one wrong step many Quirks can be lethal. With Aizawa's physical test you found out about the possibilites of you own hidden powers. All Might's combat training allowed you to experience the danger of using powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You are going to learn how to used your Quirks to save lives. You don't have powers just to hurt people. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help other." Thirteen wrapped up the speech with a bow.

The lights went out in the building startling those inside. The fountain's water flow stopped and a black mist appeared from it. The mist took a vaguely humanoid form.

Aizawa yelled to the class. "Stay together and don't move!"

From the dark mist people walked out. To be more precise the League of Villains had entered the USJ. Putting on his google he told the class to stay together and for Thirteen to protect them.

At the black gate Shigaraki walk out covered in dismembered hand. A large, bird beaked, black skinned scared being emerged from the gate. Its eyes wild and brain exposed to the world. Nomu the league's secret weapon.

The trip to USJ was turning into a trip to hell.


	9. Juggernaut

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review.

Chapter Nine: Juggernaut

The League of Villains stalk toward the where the student watched them poor from the warp gate. Figures in horrific attire and different mutation due to their Quirks marched forward, all with one goal in mind. The where here to do what many would deem impossible. They would carve their names into the world today by accomplishing one goal. Kill All Might.

The USJ compound had sensors that should have detected them and set of some kind of alarm. However nothing happened. Todoroki hypothesized that one of them had a Quirk that was jamming the signals in and out of the area. The scarred young man also guessed that this wasn't some random attack. This was a well coordinated plan. Aizawa, no Eraser-Head took command right away. He order Thirteen to start the evacuation of the students immediately. He also to Kaminari to attempt to contact the school using his Quirk. Eraser-Head put his googles on and prepared to enter the fray.

"I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen." Eraser-Head said. He leaped towards the villain his capturing scarf ready. For those who knew anything about this hero it would be obvious that he specialized in stealth and sneak attacks. Using is Erasure Quirk he would neutralize the enemies powers and then capture them. A full frontal assault against this many villains? That would be suicide.

A groups villains stepped up. One wearing a helmet with gun-barrels for fingers smiles. "Let's go shooting squad."

A female villain with long gray dreads flanked his left while a large villain with a gas mask flanked his right.

"Didn't out intel say it would be just Thirteen and All Might? Who's that" The female said her dread spreading out.

"Don't know. But if he thinks he can come at us like this..."

"He's a moron!" The three said while Eraser-Head charged. Behind his googles his eyes flashed red. The helmet wearing villains fingers made a click sound like empty gun. The others found the Quirks not working. Eraser-Head's scarf wrapped around the three. With strength that belonged to someone much larger that him. Eraser-Head hefted all three into the air and slammed them together. Their skulls crunched as they impacted.

The other villains looked in shock. They finally realized who they were up against. A rocky four armed villain charged at the hero. He boasted that his heteromorphic-type Quirk would be effected. Eraser-Head danced around this punches before sending him a right knocked him back. Before the villain could land, the scarf weapon was tied around him. Without even looking Eraser-Head dodged another punch from a villain who attacked from behind. A quick kick to the stomach sent the villain falling into two of his companions. The heteromorphic villain slammed into the pile of villains a second later.

The villains where being decimated by one pro hero using his Quirk and hand-to-hand combat skills. Watching is disgust Shigaraki examine the fight. Because of the google it was hard to tell who's Quirk was getting erased, but he still knew that there was some weakness to him.

"I hate pro heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."

The misty villain, Kurogiri eye's narrowed as he watch class 1-A run to the exit. Before they could touch the doors Kurogiri was upon them. His shadowy mist form blocked the entrance.

"I won't let you." He said as his form toward over the classes. He addressed them in a surprisingly polite tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villain. It may be presumptuous of us, be we have invited ourselves to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School. We have come here to insure the death of the Symbol of Peace All Might. Was there a change in schedule? He was suppose to be here."

That started to scare some of the students. Kill All Might? Was that even possible? The dark mist that made up his body began to spread. Thirteen rose a hand and one of the caps over the fingered gloves open. However, before either the hero or villain acted, Kirishima and Bakugo struck. The impact from the combined attack enveloped the area in smoke. The smoke began to clear after a second and both of the heroes-in-training looked smug.

"You didn't count on us beating you first!" Kirishima said. The smugness of the two turn to shock as Kurogiri form reconstituted. "That was close." He said still as calm as ever. Around his neck a metal collar could be seen. "That's right. Even is you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"You two move!" Thirteen commanded. Dark tendrils lashed out at the students becoming a dome around them. Iida was able to get some on the students out of the dome, while the mutli-armed Shoji acted as shield for others.

"It's my job to scatter you." Kurogiri said as the students still trapped were warped to different areas. "At have you tortured to death."

* * *

The warp opened and Jo crashed into the Shipwreck zone. He sunk of a moment before correcting himself.

" _Scuba gear._ " He thought. " _When I get out of this, I am working on underwater equipment._ " He swam to the surfaces. Jo didn't have any underwater builds so he rose to the surface the old fashion was. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Something was coming at him. No not something someone. A shark featured villain swam towards him fanged mouth open to tear into him.

" _Crap they had someone waiting here for us!_ " Jo thought. Asui, sorry, Tsu carrying Mineta slammed both of her froggy feet into the side of the Sharkface's neck and shoulder.

"Jo." She called out while underwater. "Ribbit" Her long tongue wrapped around him as kick off of the villain. "See ya..." Using the kick she carried both boys to the surface of the water. Once above water Tsu used her tongue to drop Jo on the boat that sat in the small lake.

As Tsu's tongue retracted Mineta stirred. "For a frog...your boob are pretty big." The perv nuzzled his cheek again her mention body parts. "Ribbit" the frog girl blushed before tossing the midget on the boat. His landing was nowhere near a gentle as Jo's.

Jo stood up as Tsu climbed the side of the ship. "You're a life saver Asui." Jo thank.

Tsu corrected him."You can call me Tsu."

After a minute to get their composure the three start to talk. "This is a bad situation we're in. Ribbit." Tsu stating the obvious.

Nodding in agreement Jo pointed something out. "That villain said that the knew All Might was going to be here. How much you wanna bet they used the press from the other day as a diversion to get access to the schedules?"

Shaking his fist Mineta joined the conversation. "But,but—It's not like they can really kill All Might!" He spoke with confidence as he punched the air. "Once All Might gets here, he'll pound those guys into next week!"

"Mineta." Tsu said getting their attention. "Don't you think they are trying so hard because the have a way to kill him. Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death, remember." Mineta stood there like a deer in headlights. "Even if we hold out until All Might gets here there's no guarentee we'll get out in one piece."

Jo understood her word. One didn't need to be powerful per say to kill someone. Poison gas, molecular rearrangement, those are just example of the different Quirks that could kill All Might without inflicting mass collateral damage. The villain had to have an ace in the hole. What was it?

Mineta looked out over the water and screamed. The shark villain from earlier was not alone. At least a dozen of water based enemies swam towards the boat.

"It's not impossible for All Might to be killed." Jo said. "We may be killed, but." His voice became louder and more sure. " I believe it be better to die trying to stop these guys than to just roll and die!"

* * *

Over in the landslide are ice spread along the ground. Villains became cocooned in ice. Todoroki stood there not even putting any effort in his attack. "It's pathetic to lose against a single child. Get a hold of yourselves. You're adults aren't you?"

In the collapsed building, Bakugo roar a battle cry as he forced an explosion in the face of one fo the many villains surrounding him an Kirishima. The villains were many, but the two U.A. students stood the ground.

In the mountainous region of USJ, Momo pulled a battle staff from her forearm as Jiro pulled a sword from Momo's leg. Like the others they two were surrounded, with Kaminari as their back up.

Ojiro faced enemies a fire blazed around them. With fearless deteremination he stood ready to fight. Tokoyami and Koda stood back to back in the dark rain ready for any attacks that could come there way. Back at the entrance Kurogiri reformed to face Thirteen and the rest of Class 1-A.

* * *

At U.A proper Toshinori tired to contact USJ to see how things where going, but instead he got from the phone. "The number you have dialed is not service or has been temporarily disconnected."

"Whatever is going on, I am neglecting my duties because of what happened outside of work hour." He spoke to himself. He had acted foolishly as All Might and because of that his reputation as a teacher began to suffer.

"What if I went to say something at the end." He thought. "My body can take it for another ten minutes." In an instant he bulked up with muscle and gone was the fraile Toshinori Yagi, All Might was here. "I will go-" he said, but stopped after he spat up blood.

Principal Nezu openen the door. "Now hold you horse." the highly intelligent animal said.

"Principal Nezu!" All Might spurted.

"Yes! Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear?" Nezu said holding up a paw. "My true identity is the Principal."

All Might waddle towards his superior, hands on his knees."Your fur is well-groomed today, as usual." Hey All Might there something brown on you nose.

"It's a secret keratin. No human can get this color or luster." Nezu said. "But enough about that." The mouse/bear/dog pulls out a tablet that shows a new article from today.

"All Might resolves three incident in one hour." Nezu read. Nezu lectured the Symbol of peace saying that he should watch his limits due to his injury. As Nezu made tea, All Might deflated back into Toshinori.

"You need to find and train a successor for One-for-All as well." Nezu lectured. "The only way for you to do that and keep you secret is to work here as a teacher. You should just stay here and relax for a moment longer." He said passing Toshinori some tea. The lecture continues with Nezu informing him that he can only teach the next class for only a limited amount of time. He also told him that there are many hero agencies in the area to pick up the slack.

" _He's as long winded as ever._ " Toshinori groaned internally.

* * *

At USJ Shoji shifted his mutli-arm into eyes and ears. He reported that while the others where scattered they were still in USJ and for the most part safe. That made the remainder of the class exhale are relaxing breath.

Sero grimaced as he looked at the reforming black mist. "Damn it, physical attacks don't work and he can warp things away. This sucks!"

Thirteen assessed their current situation before coming to a decision. Thirteen called to Iida and told him to run and get help. IT was the only option. No alarms and noway of contacting the outside world. Since the signals and alarms were infrared based. Since they weren't working, a villain with a jamming Quirk was behind it all. Trying to find them would take too long, so Iida's speed was the best way to go. Iida argued that he didn't want to abandon the class. After words from Sato and Sero telling him that he was their best chance to get help, Iida stilled himself to go.

"Use you Quirk to save others!" Thirteen said. "That's what it means to be a hero."

"Don't worry about it!" Uraraka encouraged. "We'll support you!" Both she and Ashido had determine looks on their faces. The remain students got ready for battle. Kurogiri attacked to stop him. With one finger Thirteen began to suck up the black mist that made up Kurogiri's body.

* * *

"Are you insane." Mineta yelled to Jo. Tears flowed from his face. "These guys might kill All Might, right? And you want to fight. Are you that suicidal Shirogane!?"

As he ranted, Tsu and Jo ignored him looking out at the villains in the water. Jo looked over at this crying classmate. "Shut up so I can think." Jo responded. Both of his hands clenched against the railing.

"These guys are set up like they are expecting a water battle." Jo said.

"Does that mean they knew what facilities where here before collecting members?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah." Jo said in agreement. "They seemed to plan this out, but doesn't this seem strange." Jo addressed her directly. "Tsu, they sent you to this location."

"Why does that matter!?" Mineta screamed. Jo gave him look that said he losing his patience before he explained. "In this location Tsu would have an advantage or at least be comfortable here."

"Ribbit. That's right" Tsu said before looking at the Fire dome. "If they knew I was a frog, then it would be better for them to send me to the fire zone. Which means..."

"Which means.." Jo finished. "They don't what our Quirks are. That's why the separated us. They plan to us the quantity of people rather than the quality." Jo looks back at the villain in the water glaring right back at him. " Right now our advantage is that they don't know what we can do. At the same time we can only guess that all their Quirks are water related."

Jo harden his grip on the rail. "They aren't stupid, that's why they aren't trying to come aboard."

Tsu offers. "I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it,and secrete a toxic mucus that actually stings a little."

Mineta blushed at the word 'secrete'. No doubt thinking something perverted about it. "The last two aren't very useful so you can forget about them."

Jo nodded. "The fantastic frog girl huh." Jo shifts is clothes into his armor, but kept the helmet off. "My nano-particles allows me to be a walking arsenal."

"Doesn't that armor slow you down?" Tsu asked.

Jo shakes his head. "The armor has a layer of artificial muscle fibers that allow for support. Also it's very light."

Mineta pulls of one of the balls on his head and slaps it against the side of the boat.. "I've got these sticky balls on my head. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can stick for a whole day. They grow back as fast as I pull them off, but if I do it too much my head will bleed. I don't stick to them, I just bounce off."

Jo makes a hand gesture to continue. "And?"

"That's it." Mineta say. Jo takes a deep breath and exhales. That apparently upset Mineta. He burst out crying. "Sorry my Quirks not a cool battle Quirk like yours. I hate you, you stupid chick magent."

Jo blinks. "What are you talking about?"

Mineta scowls at him. "Don't give me that! First you get kissed by Midnight and Uwabami! Then you flirt with other girls, and recently you and Yayorozou go on a date. Girls drop on your lap left and right."

"Is that your problem with me?" Jo asked incredulously. "Look I'm not some Casanova. I'm haven't flirted with anyone. And Momo and I just talk about Quirks!"

"Is this really the time for this?" Tsu asked.

An enormous hand made of water slashed through the boat cutting it in half. The boat rocked and the three struggled to regain their balance. The boat halves sank into the water. Mineta lost his shit and tossed his balls into the water to attack the villains. Jo yelled at him to stop, and noticed the villains were avoiding the balls.

" _They being cautious._ " Thoughts congealed in Jo's brain. " _We are surrounded by water. The villain are in water. Mineta's balls are floating. Mineta's balls are sticky. I need to stop thinking about Mineta's balls. Water conducts electricity. My nano-particle generate electricity._ "

The shark villain watched the boats sink. "Once the boat sinks they're finished."

Mineta backs up the wall."He's right."

"Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a hero?" Tsu asked keeping her composure.

"Shut up!. It's weirder not to be scared right now! We only just got out of junior high! Who would've thought that we would be killed after starting school! I wish I could've touch Yaoyorozu first!" Mineta ranted.

"It's okay be scared." Jo said calmly. His hand were gripping the railing so tight he actually tore a piece of it off. "Everyone gets scared. Being ruled by fear is cowardice. Confronting that fear despite the risk is courage. My dad told me that. We aren't going to die here!" He turned to them smiling nervously. Jo's feet changed into his jet boots and both arms changed. They changed into a cannons with long barrels that made up of two parallel poles. Electricity gathered in the cannons.

"Get to the top of the ship." Jo ordered. Tsu nodded and grabbed Mineta before he could start arguing. Jo jumped and hovered in the air before firing. He was above the ship, aiming each blaster at the group of villains circling the ship

" _This is just like my railgun. Except I don't need the same large size as the entrance example. I don't need a physical projectile. All I need is electricity._ "

"Get ready Mineta." Tsu said as she prepared to jump.

" _He as scared as I am…._ " Mineta said as he watched his 'rival' in action. He saw Jo's grip rip off a piece of the boat when he spoke. " _He's scared too... But still._ "

A sphere of electricity exploded from each cannon hitting the water. The villains stiffen as the electricity dance across their bodies. They trashed in the water, slamming against each other. Remembering the trick from the other day, Jo's hand morphed in the gauntlets that let out propulsion for flight. Flew to where his classmates were waited.

"Tsu! Mineta!" Jo yelled.

With a ribbit Tsu lashed her tongue out around Jo's waist. Once they where secure Jo flew in a circle pattern around the enemy.

"Damn it Shirogane." Mineta hissed. "I can be cool too!" He yelled tossing balls at the electricified villains until his scalp bled. All The trashing the villains did caused them to be stuck together in groups.

"I guess we cleared the Shipwreck Zone." Tsu said looking at her partner. "You two are pretty amazing!"

* * *

Over in the Collapsed Zone Kirishima and Bakugo just finished up taking out the last of the attackers. The villains laid sprawled on the floor. Both spiky hairs took deep breaths before relaxing.

"Is this all of them?" Bakugo said. "They're so fucking weak."

Kirishima turned off his hardening. "All right, Let's go save the others. If we got sent here, then they should still be in USJ, too." He said clenching his fist. "Not everyone has offensive ability."

Kirishima tried to convince Bakugo that they should be checking on the other. If they hadn't been so fool hearty and let Thirteen handle everything, this wouldn't have happened. Bakugo told him to go by himself. Bakugo was going to kill the warp gate user.

"You can be serious!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You're going to act childish at time like this!"

"Shut up!" Bakugo roared. "That gate bastard is their way in and out. I'll cut off their escape route when the time is right. It's not like we don't have way to fight the fog." In a show of skill Bakugo grabbed the face of a camouflaged villain that tried to sneak up on them. An explosion to the head knocked him out quickly.

"These guys are wimps anyway. The others won't have a problem with them." Bakugo said before releasing his victim.

Kirishima was impressed. "Wow, that's some impressive reflexes. Also since we are you so calm and rational?" He thought for second and imaged a demonic version of Bakugo yelling die over and over.

"I'm always calm and rational! You shitty haired loser!"

"Yeah. That's more like it."

Bakugo calmed down and walk off.

"Wait!" Kirishima said. "I'll go with you." The red head harden and pounded his fist. "Believing in your comrades is really manly."

* * *

Todoroki looked over at the Landslide Zone filled with frozen over villains. " _None to these guys have the power to beat All Might. They're just thug gathered for this operation._ "

The half and half boy walks over to a frozen villain. "You cell are slowly dying from the cold. I'd rather avoid killing you. So tell me what I want to no."

* * *

In the mountain. A girly scream rang out in fear. The sad part it came from a boy. Kaminari ran as a villain swiped there huge hand at him.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes. I think I say the grim reaper." Momo and Jiro armed with staff and sword respectively staved off their attackers and the male in their group ran like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Jiro frustrated with current events. "Can you take it down a notch."

"We need to get back to the class."

"Then pull out a weapon for me too."

"You're the one with electrical powers. Zap them so we can run."

"I can't. Did you watch my performance during battle training. Kaminari argued. "I can cover my body in electricity, but if I shoot it, it goes everywhere. I'd take you guys out with them."

Since the villains we blocking communications he still could call for help. He needed the girls to defend him. Kyoka vetoed that idea and kicked him toward an enemy.

"You're my human stun gun." On electricity was release on contact with the villain. Another villain with stretchy arms swung a boulder at him. Connecting her ear jack to her boot speakers, Jiro sent out a sonic heartbeat shattering the rock and shocking another victim. Momo intercepted another with a net adding yet another patient to shock therapy.

"You two need to take this seriously." Momo barked.

Kyoka blasted more enemies with the boot amps. "Sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Momo kicked away a villain that tried to attack Jiro from behind. The Creation user bent over. "It's done." Out from her back, a large blanket exploded out ripping her costume and covering the both her and Jiro.

"It takes a while to make something this big."

"A sheet?"

"Your looking at a sheet of insulation 100mm thick. Go Kaminari."

The blond smiled. "In that case I can be really strong." Lightning flared from his body shock all the villains in the area. The result left villains sprawled on the ground and Kaminari a complete idiot.

* * *

Jo and others landed just outside of the Shipwreck Zone on dry land. He look over in the direction where his teacher was before turning to the other two.

"You two should head back over where the rest of the class is." Jo says before walking

Tsu pressing her finger to her mouth, her little tic asked. "Where are you going."

"Aizawa's probably outnumber." He say not looking back. "His Quirks gives him dry eyes remember. He could be over doing it."

"Don't be stupid Shirogane." Mineta says. "There's no way you can help."

Jo shifts his right arm into a sniper rifle that came out of some futuristic video game. "I don't plan one taking anyone on directly if I don't have to." He hefts his rifle over his shoulder. "With this I can give him an edge."

"Ribbit. Can you even use that?" Tsu pointed at the sniper rifle.

"I play a lot of FPS." Jo walked on and the other two followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going to abandon you." Tsu said. "Besides I'm worried about Mr. Aizawa too."

Mineta nods yet unsure about his next action. "It's better that I say by you two."

* * *

Jo nodded and leads them to where Eraser-Head was. The moved silent over behind some bushes. Laying on his stomach he added a bipod and scope the rifle. He may have played shooting games, but this was different. In a game a headshot would have been okay. Even if these were villain killing was prohibited. Some he needed to aim for legs, knees, shoulders, arms, and elbows. Those were harder to hit at the would be moving more animatedly that heads. It also didn't help that Eraser-Head and the villains were moving so fast.

Eraser-Head just finished tossing around two mooks before he saw Shigaraki charge at him.

Shigaraki mutters. "24 seconds"

Eraser-head yells "The final boss." The capture weapon lashed out like serpent at the leader of the villains. Shigaraki catches it and Eraser-head lunges at him.

"20 seconds"

The two get close to impact.

"17 seconds"

Eraser-head thrust an elbow in Shigaraki's gut. However Shigaraki grabs the limb with on hand. Eraser-head's hair that was once flared upward went limp.

"It's hard to see when you move around, but there's an instant when your hair falls." The sleeve of Eraser-head's shirt started to turn gray and crack spread out from it. Then it became dust and the skin flakes a way revealing muscle tissue.

"The gap between time shortens. Don't push yourself, Eraser-Head." Shigaraki mocks. Eraser-Head punches him and get some distance while dodging villains.

"That Quirk isn't meant for drawn out battle or fighting multiple opponents." Shiragaki said getting to his feet. "What you're good at is short fights after a surprise attack, right?"

Eraser-Head breathed hard getting ready for the next wave attacked. Shigaraki complimented him of going out to fight head on to make his students feel safe. The villain attacked again and Eraser-Head kicked, dodge, and tossed them away with his weapon despite his injury and fatigue.

"You're so cool!" Shiragaki said. "By the way, hero." A shadow loomed over Eraser-Head. He turns to see Nomu behind him. "I'm not the final boss."

With a swipe of his huge hand Nomu tears away Eraser-Head's mask and slams his face into the ground.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Iida prepared to get past Kurogiri with the help of his classmates. Unfortunately Thirteen was injured when Kurogiri created a gate being the space hero reflecting the Quirk Black Hole back at its owner. Thirteen's space suit was torn apart as he hit the ground.

"Thirteen!" Ashido screams. The students stare in shock as the teacher was torn apart.

Sato yells at Iida."Iida! Run." The Engine user hesitated for a moment before remembering Thirteen's words. " _Use you Quirk to save others!"_

Iida leg engines came to life as fire blasted for the mufflers. In yell of defiance he ran towards the entrance at full speed. Kurogiri tried to intercept his escape. A warp gate formed in front of Iida causing him to skid to a stop. Shoji grabbed the forming mist, yelling for Iida to keep going. Still intent on stopping him, Kurogiri's mist for elongated to attack the running Iida. Uraraka saw the back of Kurogiri's neck. There was a metal collar there. Using her Zero-Gravity, she grabbed the collar and tossed him into the air. Iida got to the door and pried it open. Kurogiri darted for him in midair. With fantastic aim, Sero was able to latch on to Kurogiri's neck armor with his tape. Sato grabbed the tape and swung him in circle repeatedly before tossing him into the ground.

After getting the doors open, Iida ran at top speed to get help before it was too late.

* * *

At the central plaza Nomu smashed Eraser-head's face into the ground forming a puddle of blood. The monster yanked on the teachers arm breaking it and causing him to roar out in pain. Shigaraki mocked the down hero.

"You can erase Quirks. That's amazing, but not impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be Quirkless."

Eraser-head turn to face Nomu using his Quirk. Nomu smashed his face in again. " _I knew I erased his Quirk. This is his base level strength? He's as powerful as All Might!_ "

A loud bark rang out and Shigaraki fell to the ground, his arm covered in blood where the bullet hit him. Nomu released his hostage and went over to his master. Shigaraki grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Where did that come from?!" He demanded as Nomu go it front of him. A few more shots hit Nomu in the chest, but the bullets fell to the ground on impact. The look around to see who was shooting a where.

Jo took a deep breath as he move behind the bushes. As he did Tsu and Mineta circled around to grab Aizawa and run. They didn't like the idea of using Jo as a distraction, but their classmate didn't give them a choice.

" _Gotta keep move._ " JO thought. " _Need to buy time for the others._ " Jo ran to cover so he could start firing again. Nomu burst through the foliage in front of him. Jo brought up his shield as Nomu's fist came down on him. The blow dented the shield and sent him flying. Another punch hit Jo in the chest and he felt something break. Jo was sent all the way back in the water from the impact. As he sank he could only think how he let everyone down.

" _Uraraka, Iida, Jiro, Momo, Tsu, Mr, Aizawa everyone. I'm sorry. I wanted to save you._ "

As his lungs filled with water, his body began to react. Nano-particle encase his body.

* * *

Back on dry land Shigaraki cursed. "Little brat." He hissed. "If he was doing head shots I'd be dead." Kurogiri appeared next the him. "Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were studens that I wasn't able to disperse and one of them escaped."

Shigaraki turned to him before scratching his neck. He scratched furiously until he started to bleed. "Kurogiri. It you weren't a warp gate, I'd crush you pieces." Then he calmed down and stopped scratching. "We can't win against dozens of pros. It's Game Over. Lets go home."

Behind them Tsu and Mineta were sneaking around. The watched in horror as Jo was sent flying into the water. After all that happened the villains were just going to pack up and leave.

"They're leaving." Mineta said as he began to tear up.

Tsu shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Before we go, let's smash All Might's pride." In an flash, Shigaraki was in front of the two students. His out stretched hand came closer the frozen frog girl's face. "We'll kill a few of these kids!" His hand stopped a few inches from Tsu. Shigaraki looked over and saw Aizawa's glowing red eyes. Blood flowed from his face as he strained.

"You really are cool Eraser-Head."

The water erupted from where Jo sank. A geyser of water shot out and a silhouette of a figure could be seen. Whatever was in the water burst out and flew past Kurogiri and Nomu. It went over Aizawa and scoped him up, be going over to Mineta and Tsu. It slapped Shigaraki to the side before grabbing them. It changed direction at stopped in between the center plaza and the stair where the other students watch.

Mineta landed on his butt when he was dropped and Aizawa was laid gently to the ground. Tsu felt herself cradle in large arms. She looked up to see what had her?

"Jo?" She asked. She recognized the black and yellow color scheme, but that was the only thing the made her think it was her new friend. It was huge nearly 8 feet tall. From head to toe it was covered in a metallic black and yellow material. It wasn't the same as Jo's standard armor. It was more organic. Like is was born made of the stuff rather wearing mechanized armored. On its body was yellow circuit-like tattoo all over it. Red gem like object were on its arms, leg, collar of the neck and sides of it abdominal area. On its back was bladed wings, like a bird wing covered in gold. It's face was somewhat human. It too was gold with black accents and red eyes.

The figure stood tall and let the frog girl to the ground. It stared at the three in front of him. It looks at Aizawa first.

 _ **Shouta Aizawa**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Teacher**_

 _ **Respect**_

 _ **Badass**_

 _ **Hero**_

 _ **Injured**_

 _ **Must protect**_

It then looked over to Tsu.

 _ **Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **Female**_

 _ **Friend**_

 _ **Adorable**_

 _ **Must not lewd**_

 _ **Protect at all cost.**_

Then it looked at Mineta.

 _ **Minoru Mineta**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Associate**_

 _ **Pervert**_

 _ **Some Courage**_

 _ **Protect at minimal cost.**_

The armored being looked over to the entrance. It's vision zoomed in to see the class staring back at it.

"Is _that_ Shirogane?" Sero asked.

"No way! _"_

Uraraka looked in fascianation and shock. Her friend had somehow became that...that.. Juggernaut! Said Juggernaut was examining the classes.

 _ **Rikido Sato**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Comrade**_

 _ **Good guy**_

 _ **Protect**_

 _ **Hanta Sero**_

 _ **Male**_

 _ **Cool guy**_

 _ **Comrade**_

 _ **Protect**_

 _ **Ochako Uraraka**_

 _ **Female**_

 _ **Friend**_

 _ **Cinnamon Bun**_

 _ **Cute cheeks**_

 _ **Protect at all cost**_

 _ **Mina Ashido**_

 _ **Female**_

 _ **Comrade**_

 _ **Hot unusual features**_

 _ **Very cheerful**_

 _ **Protect at all cost**_

 _ **Thirteen**_

 _ **Teacher**_

 _ **Hero**_

 _ **Very Cool**_

 _ **Injured**_

"What the hell is that?" Shigaraki said getting up. "That brat from before." He looked over at Nomu. "Whatever. Nomu kill it."

The beast rush the Juggernaut and it's comrades. The red gems on it back alter and focused on the charging Nomu like eyes. With lightning fast reflexes it created a shield and block the attack. Unlike before the shield wasn't dented and the Juggernaut stood his ground. With a push is knocked Nomu back. Facing Nomu it advanced.

 _ **Plasma Cluster**_

The wings detached from the Juggernaut's body and morphed in to four floating plasma cannons. The arms of the Juggernaut changed to match it arsenal. Six beams of super heated plasma fired on Nomu, burning the flesh on his body and sending him back. The cannon return to the Juggernaut's back this time taking the form of a large back pack with four prongs sticking out.

Shigaraki turned from the downed Nomu to the imposing figure in front of him. ""Well someone leveled up.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll ended it here. Happy Holiday and Happy New Year!


	10. Juggernaut Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Sorry for the delay. This sucker took some time to write. Also starting a new job soon, so updates maybe. Thank you everyone for you're support. Please tell me your thoughts. What you like and dislike. Please review**.

* * *

Chapter 10: Juggernaut Part 2

Tomura Shigaraki was stressed out and angry. Nothing was going the way he wanted today. It was supposed to be simple. Kill All Might, a few students, two pro heroes and call it a day. Instead All Might wasn't there, so they had to make due with killing Eraser-head. He knocked out a few of the cannon fodder he brought, but Nomu made quick work of him. Kurogiri fucked up and not only failed to kill Thirteen, he also failed to scatter the kids. One of those brats shot him in the arm. Nomu got him for that. Seeing the how everything was going down the crapper he decide to pack up and go home. After he killed a few of the students of course. Eraser-head stopped him from decaying a frog girl, but he was just delaying the inevitable.

That brat the shot him, that Nomu punched into the water survived and save the hero and his students. Said brat was now some winged monstrosity the could make cannon drone that shot plasma beams. He could smell Nomu's burning skin as the beast was sent flying. Nomu would be fine, his super regeneration would heal those wounds with enough time, but if this kept up Nomu may not last long. Nomu was augmented to fight All Might is his prime. Nomu could match All Might in physical strength and speed. It's Quirks Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption would make things difficult for All Might to beat. Nomu was not prepared for energy based attacks. Shigaraki sneered at the transformed hero. Who the hell was this kid?

After he finished healing Nomu jumped to his feet and charged Juggernaut Jo, fulling intent to rip it's body to pieces.

*Insert Big Sonic Blast from Guilty Gear Xrd*

The Juggernaut dashed towards Nomu to intercept his attack. The right arm of the Juggernaut tripled in size and a plasma booster fired from it's elbow increasing speed and impact damage. The attacked connected with Nomu's face and the impact caused a shockwave to crack the floor under them. Nomu took the hit and didn't even notice. The creature grabbed the arm forced it to the side. It swung it's free fist at the Juggernaut who caught it. The two were locked together, grappling to over power one another.

It soon became clear which had superior strength. The Juggernaut could feel his fingers being crushed as it was forced to it's knees. Nomu applied more pressure to his opponent. The Juggernaut's eyes flashed red.

 _ **Electromagnetic Discharge**_

Yellow studs erupted from the Juggernaut's arms and back. Electricity danced around it's body, shocking Nomu. Nomu's skin began to smoke and it roared in pain. The Juggernaut got to his feet, raising both his and Nomu's arms above their heard. On his chest a cannon barrel formed.

 _ **Mega-Blaster**_

A red beam of energy fired from the cannon and blasted Nomu back. Nomu slammed on to it's back. Taking time the Juggernaut examined the three villains around it. It looks a Kurogiri first

 _ **Observation:**_ _ **Mist-like body. Warp gate capabilities.**_

It's eye zoomed on to the metal collar.

 _ **Physical Form**_

He turned his attention to Shigaraki

 _ **Observation: Quirk allow for decay of physical contact. Mastermind.**_

It finally looked at the recovering Nomu.

 _ **Observation: Immense physical capabilities. Blunt force attacks useless. High Regenerative capabilities.**_

 _ **Neutralize prominent physical threat.(Nomu)**_

 _ **Suggested Weapons:**_

 _ **Nova Cannon**_

 _ **White Noise Cannon**_

 _ **Ion Scalpels**_

 _ **Plasma Blade**_

The Juggernaut fingers changed into claws. The claw glowed with with a purple energy now resembling scalpel blades. It blurred at Nomu, raking it's claws along Nomu's chest. It swung it claws downward striking Nomu's face. Nomu howled being covering his face with it hands as it stumbled back.

Tsu and Mineta watch the battled in stunned fascination. The Grape headed boy felt a little nauseated as he swore he saw some of Nomu's guts from the cuts left on it. Tsu kept quiet, but internally she was worried. Nomu decimated Mr. Aizawa and there were still two other villains that could jump in. Why weren't they? She grimaced when a punch from Nomu connected with Juggernaut's jaw and sent him flying back. It got up and tackled the creature to ground. The Ion Scalpels were replace with two swords, sheathed in flames coming from the Juggernaut's forearms. One blade got stabbed into Nomu's left shoulder, while other was plunged into right leg.

Barely conscious Aizawa watch the battle. " _Shirogane. What kind of monster are you?_ " He thought before drifting off.

Mineta scooted closer to Tsu. "This is good, right?" He asked. "It looks like Shirogane's gonna win."

"I don't know, Ribbit." Tsu answered. "The other two could still jump him."

Minteta got worried again, hugging the girl. "I think we should get out of here." Tsu blushed as he felt the little pervert groped her. One of the red eye structures blinked as it was watching the two interact. On the Juggernaut's backpack formed a small laser weapon. A beam as thin as a needle grazed Mineta's cheek. Mineta scream as he was hit.

Without looking at him the Juggernaut spoke. It's voice was deep and sound like a beast. " **Don't molest the frog.** " It growled.

"Y-y-y-ou got it" Mineta said voice shaking. He took his hand off of Tsu's chest. The froggy girl blinked. " _He's watching us and fighting?_ " This was bad. That meant his attention was divided.

Tsu wasn't the only one that noticed.

" _So it have eyes on the back of its head?_ " Shigaraki thought. He called over Kurogiri and whispered to him.

* * *

At the entrance the remnants of class 1-A watched on.

"Go Shirogane!" Sero yelled.

"You got this! Blow the sucker away!" Sato cheered.

The two continued to cheer, hoping for victory over the villains. Ashido tended to Thirteen trying to asset the injuries. She was not medical specialist, but she could tell that injuries were bad. Shoji assisted her while keeping a look out for other attacked.

Uraraka watched the battle in both excitement and horror. Excitement, because it was such as titanic battle. She was glad Jo was okay, but at the same time she was worried. Something was nagging at her. She knew it was her friend down there fighting, but it didn't feel like it was him fighting.

" _I have a bad feeling about this._ "

* * *

In the Mountainous area, Jiro and Momo stood with there hands up. An electric villain with a skull mask held Kaminari hostage. Electricity flared from his free hand as he threaten the girls.

"I don't wanna kill another electric type, but I will if I have to." He said.

"He's was probably the one Todoroki said was jamming communication." Momo said.

Skull head walked closer to them and laughed. He warned them not to move and that he was leaving. Jiro began to speak.

"Electric-types like you and Kaminari are born winners." the Earphone girl said.

"What are you-" Momo said trying understand what Jiro was doing.

"Even if you aren't a hero, there are a ton of jobs for you. Your powers must be in high demand."

Momo's eyes widened as she saw Jiro's jacks move. She could see on move down to Jiro's speaker boot.

"So why are you a villain." Jiro continued still having the villains attention. "You don't have to answer."

The villain noticed as what she was doing. He brought his electrified hand to Kaminari's face. "Give it up."He narrowed his eyes, insulted be her act. "You didn't think I'd notice?"

Jiro snarled as she retracted one of her Jacks. The villain griped tighter in his hostage." A kid's tricks only works on dumb adults."

As he monologue Jiro jerked out her other earphone jack that was digging in her pocket. She whipped it at him. The villain was to surprised to act as a black sphere the size of a golf ball hit him on the chest. The sphere explode knocking him on the ground unconscious and Kaminari to the side of the ground. The Electric user groaned as he start to his feet. The brunt of the blast got the villain and he was only blasted away.

Jiro let out breath. "I guess you just a dumb adult."

Momo blinked at her before realizing. "That was one of Jo's explosive." Jiro nodded. "He let me keep the extra's from the combat training." She looked at the downed villain. Quoting Jo. "Little ball, big boom."

" _I was trying to grab a flash bang. Oh well._ "

Kaminari walk toward the two girl. "Come on Jiro!" He complained. The blast was enough to reboot his brain. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Stop complaining."

"We need to leave." Momo said. She gesture to some of the stirring villains. "I'd rather be gone before the wake up."

* * *

A plasma blade slashed, barely missing Nomu by a few inches. The bird headed monster threw a punch , sending the Juggernaut on its back. It got back up staring at it enemy. Nomu charged again, but this time the Juggernaut was ready. It caught Nomu's outstretched arm. With a swiped of the blade, Nomu's left arm was severed. Another slash cut off Nomu's leg at the knee.

 _ **Observation: Enemy is mindless and extremely dangerous. **_

_**Conclusion: Amputation of limbs should neutralize enemy. Decapitation should be considered to end conflict if it continues to escalate.**_

The optics on its body tracked movement behind it. Shigaraki was making a mad dash toward Tsu and the others. The Juggernaut dashed after the villain. In less than a second he was upon Shigaraki, the Plasma Blade read to pierce his arm. As his right hand thrust forward, a warp gate appeared. The armed entered the gate and another gate opened on the Juggernaut's right. Using the two gates. The Juggernaut's arm was severed by it's own blade. The limb flopped to the ground, the wound sealed near instantly so no blood dropped on the ground

It turn furiously to find Kurogiri. He saw the mist reform. The left arm shifted in to large cannon with and rectangular barrel. It glowed red and was about to fire. Shigaraki struck. He latched his hand on the Juggernaut's left arm at the elbow. Like with Aizawa's elbow it began to deteriorate. Nomu jumped up both limbs regenerated and grasp at the decaying left arm. With on tug, Nomu ripped of the arm. A brutal kick to the Juggernaut's stomach sent it flying away.

"It looks like he's now..." Shiragarki laughed. "Unarmed." The crazed monster choked the Juggernaut on the ground restraining him. Shigaraki walk over to it.

"Well, this was fun" he as he kicked his hostage in the head. "We may have not gotten to kill All Might, but this was a nice bonus level."

Tsu looked in horror. Shirogane was helpless. They where going to kill him and it was her fault. The used them as a distraction.

" _Jo. I'm so sorry._ "

The class watched in despair. Uraraka fell to her knees. TO make matters worst some of the villains from that were knocked out earlier where getting back up.

The door of the USJ entrance burst open and then **HE** walked in. Everyone looked and students smiled. Ashido and Uraraka cried in happiness. Sato and Sero smiled in hope. Shogi tentacle mouth also flashed grateful smiles. All Might had arrived.

"I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my meeting with the principal. I passed young Iida and was informed about what was going on." All Might said gritting his teeth. He wasn't smiling, he was livid.

" _Good grief, this really makes me angry. Thinking of how frighten these children were._ " HE looked at the injured Thirteen. Even his fellow teachers where hurt. He walk to the edge of the stairs." _That is why I must proudly say-_ "

"Everything is fine." All Might ripped of his tie. "I am here."

Mineta screamed. "All Might is here!"

"Ribbit!" Tsu croaked happily.

The Juggernaut turned it's head to see the Symbol of Peace.

 _ **All Might:**_

 _ **Powerful**_

 _ **Angry**_

 _ **Injured**_

It dug through Jo's memory remembering what he over heard between Aizawa and Thirteen.

 _ **Time limit has been surpassed. Continued combat will cause stress to body.**_

Shigaraki got up to look at his main target."We've been waiting for you hero. It looks like we get a continue. You trash of society."

All Might threw his jacket to the side and surveyed the area. The cannon fodder would be too much of a problem. The ones with that were dangerous would be the mist villain, the scrawny one, and the huge one. He saw what Nomu had pinned to the ground. It didn't take long form him to recognized the color scheme. He looked around to see the Juggernaut's severed arms on the ground. All Might's anger rose.

" _Young Shirogane. What have they done to you!?_ "

The fodder villains started to get scared. This was the first time they same All Might in person and they had to admit, he was a lot more intimidating that they thought. They were right to be scared. It was only a blur. Villains were systematically taken out before they knew what happened. All Might landed behind the fallen villains.

Nomu took his eyes off the Juggernaut for one second too long. Again the Mega-blaster hit Nomu square in the chest forcing him to let go. Once get was free, All Might moved again. Shigaraki never saw it coming and was slapped to ground and the hand covering his face was on the torn off..

Tsu and Mineta found themselves behind All Might. One moment they were say him at the stares and now here he was in front of him. The also saw Mr. Aizawa and Juggernaut with them.

"Everyone, go to the entrance." All Might commanded. "I'm counting on you to take care of Aizawa. He's unconscious. Hurry!"

Tsu and Mineta complied with a ribbit and took picked up the teacher.

Shigaraki covered his face, having some kind of breakdown. He turned looking for the missing had. "This is no good..no good...no good." He found the hand and placed it back on his face. "I'm sorry father."

Shigaraki took a calming breath. "He hit me while saving them." He laughed. "Government sponsored violence. He was so fast I couldn't see him. But he wasn't as fast as I thought. So he has gotten weaker."

Tsu and Mineta start to take their teacher away. Mineta turned to see that the Juggernaut wasn't moving.

"Come on, Shirogane." Mineta said tugging of his leg. "We need to go." The Juggernaut didn't even acknowledge the boy. Tsu called out to him. "We need to go. All Might can handle this."

The Juggernaut nodded used his head gesture to the villains. First was Shigaraki. " **Decays on physical contact.** " Then he nods to Nomu. " **Regeneration and highly resistant to blunt force trauma.** "

All Might frowned. If that was the case then his options were greatly limited. He looked as the crazy eyed monster. " _This thing has two Quirks? That's impossible. Unless?_ " All Might shook his head. He didn't want to get his student involved, so he had to end this fast.

"It maybe regenerate, but it can still be taken out." All Might looked at his transformed student. He looked at the other students and Aizawa. "Take Aizawa to safety."

Tendrils flowed from the stumps where the Juggernaut's limbs were severed and stretch out to retrieve it's limbs. The tendrils retracted taking the arms with them. The limbs melted when they connected backed to the main body and transformed back to their normal state. It looked at it's arms.

 _ **Decayed material removed. Regeneration complete.**_

The Juggernaut scoped up Tsu, Mineta, and Aizawa into it's arms. His backpack changed into its bladed wing form with jet boosters. It turned to All Might. " **Be careful.** "

It flew up towards the entrance where the rest of the class. All Might looked on in relief. Now he could fight without worrying about them. He turned to the villains.

"That big guy might be immune to physical damage, but what about the little guy?" All Might dashed at Shigaraki his arms in an X formation.

"Carolina Smash!" All Might slashing his arms apart. Somehow Nomu was already in front of his master taking the attack. He was completely unfazed. Nomu tried to grab All Might, but the Symbol of Peace dodged at the last minute.

"Okay." He breathed. "Let's see how resistant you are!" He threw more punches at Nomu's body and face. Both attacks were ineffective. Nomu swung his arms to hit All Might, but the hero bobbed and weaved like a boxer. He landed blow after blow on Nomu, but the monster didn't stumbled and kept attacking.

"It won't work. Nomu has shock absorption. That brat had a better idea with the claws and blades. If you want to stop him, you'll have to rip out his flesh. But I don't think he'll let you do that." Shigaraki Laughed.

All Might dodged a lung from Nomu and got behind him. "I figured that out already, but thanks anyway."

He grabbed Nomu by the waist and hit him with a German suplex. The impact reverberated throughout the area. Dust covered them blocking them from view.

* * *

The Juggernaut landed at the entrance and gentle put his passengers down. The rest of the class surround them. They laid Aizawa next to Thirteen. Urakaka approached the Juggernaut.

"Jo?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

It look at her for moment then collapse to a knee. She ran over to him as the Juggernaut's mass shrank, changing back to Jo. He held his head before looking at her.

"Uraraka?" He asked. "What's going on." He looks around to see he was back at the entrance. "How did I get here? What happen to Mr. Aizawa? Where's Tsu and Mineta?"

"Over here!" Mineta waved. Jo dragged himself to where everyone else was. He stumbled, but Sero caught him.

"You okay man?" The tape boy asked. Jo groaned.

"My head hurt, I'm hungry and my arms are sore, but other than that, peachy." Jo responded. "But what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ashido asked.

Jo shook his head. "The last thing I remember was being knocked into water."

Shoji answered him. "You turned into a different form."

"Yeah." Sato interrupted. "You were going toe-to-toe, with that bird face thing."

"I did?"

Tsu nodded. "You were doing okay, until you arms got cut off." She said bluntly.

"What!" Jo said. Looking at his still attached limbs.

"You put them back on." Uraraka said. "It was really scary, I thought you were going to die."

"The villains!" Jo snapped. "What happened to them. Are they still here?"

"They are, but not for long." Sero said smile. "All Might's gonna kick asses." He point to the impact zone in the plaza. Jo turn to look at the dust cloud.

"All Might is a different level from them. That suplex was like an explosion." Mineta cheered.

"But he still need notes to teach a class though."

While the rest of his class cheered All Might on, Jo's stomach started to twist. He couldn't remember what happen, but instinctively he knew something was wrong. The villains were talking about killing All Might. If that's true then they had some kind of plan. But what was it. Jo's head erupted in pain as images flashed in his mind. That big thing would take anything All Might could dish out. The little guy could make thing fall to dust with at touch. The warp villain could use his Quirk to redirect attacks.

Jo's eyes widened in comprehension. That was their game. The other villains were just cannon fodder, meat shields. At best they would be used to tire All Might out. Those three were the ones to kill All Might. One well coordinated attack and the Symbol of Hope would be finished. Also All Might was running low on time. He could turn back to his frail form at any moment.

"Dammit!" He swore. Uraraka and Tsu looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked. She saw the worried looked on Jo's face.

* * *

The dust had cleared and what could be seen shocked everyone. Nomu's upper body was protuding from a warp gate, He dug his fingers in to All Might's side. He was still in the bent over back positon from the suplex, hold Nomu's lower body which was entered into the corresponding warp gate. Blood oozed from where Nomu's fingers dug in.

"Trying to stop him by burying him into the concrete?" Shigaraki said. "It's not that simple. Nomu is you physical equal." He turned to Kurogiri, who came out of hiding. "Good work Kurogiri."

Kurogiri's eye narrowed as the warp gate began to close. All Might let go of Nomu and tried to pry the hands off his weak spot.

"If this is you first offense then prepare yourselves." All Might threaten.

Shigaraki scratched his next before giving Kurogiri the command. The warp gate closed fasted and Nomu started to drag All Might in.

"I dislike having blood and guts flow through me, but for a celebrity like you, I'll make an exception." Kurogiri explain. "It's Nomu job to restrain you. When you're halfway through, I'll close the gate. Cutting you in half! That's my job."

Jo growled as he watched. Shaking of the pain he began down the stair. Uraraka grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I need to help All Might." Jo said. "He'll die if at this rate."

"Are you crazy!?" She yelled.

"Maybe I am, but I can't just stand here." Jo said. Without even thinking we was already armored. Images flooded his mind again. Two pieces of equipment he hadn't even thought of before appeared. His right arm became a long barreled cannon with circular end, yellow tubes made up most of it's body. (Think Cyborg's White Noise Cannon from Justice League War.). On his back was set of blade shaped wings.

" _Booster Wings?_ " He said looking at his new wings. He looked at the cannon on his right arm. " _White Noise Cannon? Where did these come from?_ " He decide not to think too much about them, before blasting off.

HE could here Uraraka and the others call out to him, but he did hear. Jo got close and saw Kurogiri. Taking aim with the White Noise Cannon and fired. A beam of white sonic energy the fog villain dead on. Kurogiri screamed, it pain felt like is body was being torn apart. The fog around his body was blown off him showing a physical body. Jo flew at him to attack again.

Kurogiri roared, the black mist returning to his body."You little bastard!" Tendrils of mist launched at Jo.

"Get the hell outta my way! Kurojo!" Bakugo yelled hitting Kurogiri with an explosion. The explosion boy slammed Kurogiri to the ground, holding him down by the collar.

Ice covered Nomu's body stopping before touching All Might. The hero looked around, finding his savior.

" _Young Todoroki!_ "

Todoroki stared at the villain. "All I heard was that you were here to kill All Might." The ice covering Nomu lessen his grip on All Might, allowing him to free himself. He tore Nomu off him and flipped away. He grabbed his bleeding side. Kirishima attacked Shigaraki, how dodge the attack. What he didn't dodge was the net the blanketed him,

They could Momo's voice."Everyone! Are you okay?" She came running with Jiro and Kaminari. Bakugo held Kurogiri to the ground.

"Don't act so high and mighty, shitty fog." He said smiling.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you." Todoroki said.

All the students and All Might surrounded the villains. Kaminari looked around." You guys are okay. Man we had a hard time back at the mountain, but I got us in the clear." He bragged.

Jiro spat. "All you did was whine and got captured." Kaminari winced.

Momo looked at All Might and say the blood soaking his shirt. "All Might! Your bleeding."

"I'll be fine." He said.

Shigaraki got to his feet. "Kurogiri's been capture. Our exit plan is down." He spoke calmly despite the situation.

Bakugo smiled sadisticly, pressing harder on Kurogiri. "You got careless, you bastard." Bakugo mocked him. "The warp fog covers your really body. If you were completely made of mist physical attacks would hurt you. Then you would have said, 'that was close.'" Kurogiri struggled, but Bakugo made a few small explosion on his neck.

Bakugo leaned closer. "If I even feel you trying to get free. I'll blast you to fucking pieces."

"That isn't very hero like behavior." Kirishima commented.

The net around Shigaraki dissolved in to dust when he touched it. "These kids were able to capture a few of us, being relatively uninjured. They made league of villains look like idiot. Kids to day are amazing." He looked over to the half frozen Nomu. "Nomu."

Nomu pulled his body through the warp gate. The students looked in shock as the frozen arm and leg broke off as he pulled it threw. Muscle tissue grew, regenerating his limbs.

"So he does have regeneration as well." All Might said.

"Nomu was modified to take you on at 100%. He's the ultimate sandbag."

Everyone prepared themselves for the next attack. The White Noise Cannon pulsated on Jo's arm. He looked at it then more information came to hims.

" _The White Noise Cannon(WNC)can produce blast the can produce attack that range from concussive force to destabilizing the molecular structure of a target._ " Was he supposed to use this against Nomu? If so then this could be an instant kill. Jo decide to use that in the worst case scenario.

"Time to get back our warp gate." Shigaraki said. "Go Nomu."

For something so big, Nomu could move. His speed was so great none of the students saw him move. Even worse the weren't fast enough to react. Nomu slammed into the spot where Bakugo was holding down Kurogiri. There was a loud boom and dust covered the area. When the smoke cleared, Nomu was standing over Kurogiri and Bakugo was no longer there.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled. Everyone tried to find him. They did need to look far as he was with them.

"Did you dodge that?!" Kaminari asked.

"No you idiot." Bakugo replied.

"Look over there." Jiro said point to gate behind them. It was broken apart and All Might stood there with his guard up. The students may have been to slow to stop Nomu, but All Might was. Right before the impact he got in front of Nomu and threw Bakugo over to them. All Might breathed heavily.

"You don't hold back, even against children?" He asked angrily.

Shigaraki shrugged. "I was just trying to save my comrade. I had no choice." He pointed a Jo with a frail finger. "Besides that kid over there shot me in arm." He point far over to Nomu's severed arm and leg. "He was slicing Nomu to pieces earlier."

Everyone turned to Jo. He was as shocked as they were.

" _I did what!? I remember shooting the small guy, but there other stuff?_ " Jo thought and remembered what the others said earlier. "I must have done it when I blacked out." He muttered.

Shigaraki continued his speech, raising his arm. "Violence used to save others in admirable, right All Might. That pisses me off. The world categorizes the same violent acts as villainous or heroic. Deciding what's good and bad." He scoffed in disgust. "Symbol of Peace, my ass. You're just a government sponsor thug. Violence breeds violence. The whole world will see that when you're dead."

All Might scowled. "How pretentious. You white-collar are all the same. You kill because you like it, liar."

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes. "You see right through me."

"Everyone get ready." Momo said making a battle staff.

"It's the 3 against 8." Todoroki nodded.

"Between Bakugo's explosions and my White Noise Cannon, that mist guy won't me a problem." Jo said.

"Are you guys serious?" Kaminari complained.

"Grow a pair, would you." Jiro said.

"If those other two get involve, we can push them back with All Might." Kirishima said hardening his arms.

"No!" All Might vetoed their idea. "Run away."

Todoroki replied coolly. "You would have been done for if I didn't step in."

"That was a different story. Thanks Young Todoroki." All Might said clenching his fist. "But it's fine now. Watch a true pro at work."

Jo stepped up. "Sorry All Might, you don't get to decide for us."

All Might put his hand out to stop him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled confidently.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Get him. I'll deal with the brats. Lets clear this level and go home." Shiragarik ran the students.

" _I don't have much time left in this form._ " All Might thought as his assassins advanced. " _But I must do the this as the Symbol of Peace!_ "

All Might ran forward and Nomu charged to meet him. The clash of fist was enough to force everyone around them back. The ground beneath them broke on contact. Shiragarki was sent flipping in the air before landing in a crouch.

"It won't work! Nomu has shock absorption remember?" Shigaraki taunted.

"I remember." All Might said.

The fist of All Might and Nomu became blurs as they struck each other. It was a literal storm of punches. The speed and force of the blows kicked up powerful winds keeping others from coming close.

"I can't get close!" Kurogiri said as the wind forces him away.

"You said shock absorption not _nullification!_ That means there a limit to how much he can take!"

Nomu was being pressed back as All Might increase the number of punches he threw. Nomu scored a direct hit on the heroes weak spot, but still All Might pressed on. Trees were uprooted as the two monsters of power battled on.

"If you can take me on at 100%, then I'll go beyond that and force you into submission!"

More blows rained on Nomu. With one mighty punch, Nomu was sent into the trees behind him. Both All Might and Nomu jumped to meet in the air and wrestled for dominance. All Might blocked a punch on the forearm before kicking Nomu in the chest.

"A hero will always find a way to over come adversity!" All Might yelled grbbing Nomu and tossing him into the ground. The impact send debri everywhere. Nomu bounced of the ground as All Might landed.

"Hey Villain, have you heard these words before?" All Might asked. "Go beyond!" All Might delivered a punched that overloaded Nomu's shock absorption. The punch caused Nomu's body to bloat up like a balloon. "PLUS ULTRA!"

Nomu rocketed away, slamming into the roof of the USJ dome. The light broke apart and the vibrations could be felt in the entire complex. He didn't stop there, Nomu kept going, through the roof, through a cloud become a dot in the sky.

"That was something out of a video game!" Kirishima said.

"There's no way he could have survived that." Kaminari said wowed.

Momo sweated at the display of power. "In must have too a tremendous amount of power to beat the shock absorption in to overloading,"

"He hit the bastard so fast there was no way he could have regenerated." Bakugo said.

"All Might is way overpowered." Jiro said staring at the hole.

" _So this is the number 1 hero's power..._ "

The dust cleared from around All Might. "I am getting weaker. Back in my prime. five hits would have been enough." He stood up pressing his fist against his chest. "It took over 300 mightly blows to do the job." Blood stained his mouth and cheek. Mist emitted from his body.

" _Crap he's out of time._ " Jo thought. All Might turn the to remaining villains. Shiragarki was either trembling out of fear or anger, most likely both.

"Now villains. I'd rather end this now."

Shigaraki snarled. "He cheated!" The decaying villain began to rant. "Look at what he did to my Nomu! He was a supposed weaker. We were completely overwhelmed." Shigaraki scratched his neck until it started to bleed. Did his master lie to him? What was going on?

"What's the hold up?" All Might said causing Shiragaki to flinch. "You said you'd 'clear' this level, right?" Shigaraki took a step back. "Come at me bro."

"All Might..." Bakugo murmured.

"As expected, it looks there is no need for us to fight." Todoroki stated.

"Let's fall back now." Momo said.

"Shirogane, let's go." Kirishima said. "It'd be bad if we got caught."

Jo stared. All Might was bluffing and he was the only one else who knew it. If the villains attacked, then All Might's weakness would be revealed. Worse the steam started to envelop him more.

" _I can't move any more._ " All Might thought. He could feel his body changing. " _That Nomu was too strong. One move and I won't be able to keep up this bluff. I'll be changing back to my true form soon. I just need a stall for a few seconds. Either they'll leave or backup will come._ "

"Come on!" He yelled.

Shigaraki scratched his neck on both sides causing bleeding. He was going to have a breakdown at this point. Kurogiri called to him.

"Tomura Shigaraki. Calm down!" The mist said. ""Look closely at his wounds. He was definitely injured by Nomu." That calmed Shigaraki down. The mist turned to the student. "Beside, the children appear to be frozen in fear." The cannon fodder started waking up. "We have underling that we can use. " Kurogiri reasoned. ""The will only be a few minutes before reinforcements come. If we work together we still have a chance to kill him."

Shigaraki took his hand from his neck. "That's right. That's right. I mean the final boss is right in front of us."

The cannon fodder got up and surround the students.

"Here they come!" Jiro yelled.

"We'll let All Might handle the main guys."

Kaminari grimaced. "I guess we don't have a choice."

Todoroki looked over at Jo. "Shirogane."

" _What the hell are we gonna do? Backup might not come it time. These two alone can kill All Might, especially now._ " Should he fire the White Noise Cannon? Should he try to get everyone out. Jo's heart rate skyrocketed as adrenaline flowed through him.

Shigaraki rushed All Might. "This is revenge for Nomu!"

" _I don't know what happened earlier._ "

" _Jeez, Holy shit_ " All Might thought.

" _But I need to save All Might._ "

Kurogiri warp mist spread. They were mere feet from All Might.

"Where's Shirogane?!" Kirishima asked.

Kurogiri felt something squeezing his neck. He turned to see the blazing red eyes of the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut left arm was around his collar crushing it. Shigaraki saw the Juggernaut.

"Oh, shit-" The Juggernaut's right arm smashing in to stomach. Kurogiri was tossed to the side and the Juggernaut created a plasma and fire.

"Not again." The beam torn into him for forcing him to dodge.

Jo's class stared at the Juggernaut imposing form. Shiragaki got up nursing his wounds. He definitely had busted ribs. He seethed, glaring daggers at the Juggernaut.

"Little punk."

The Juggernaut notice him and morphed his arm in to an energy rifle. A laser dot pointed at his head, daring him to attacked. A shot rang hitting Shigaraki in the shoulder. IT wasn't from the Juggernaut. Everyone turn to the USJ entrance.

"Sorry, Everyone!" Came Principal Nezu' voice. The rodent teacher didn't come alone. Snipe, Midnight, Vlad King, Present Mic, Cementos, Power Loader and Iida joined him. "I gathered up who were available."

"I, Tenya Iida, of class 1-A have returned!" Iida annouced as the teachers showed the villain why they were pro heroes. It didn't take long for the faculty to subdue the villains. Shigaraki and Kurogiri were able to get away, but not without a few more gunshot wounds from Snipe. It didn't take long for the rest of the villain to get rounded up and captured. Before getting away Shigaraki swore revenge against All Might.

Jo had returned back to normal form. Tired, dazed, hungry, and a little confused. He never remember changing again, but he didn't complain. He turn to see All Might, have transformed.

"If you didn't intervene, I would've been dead. You saved me." All Might thanked.

"I didn't do anything. At least not willingly." He said. "But I'm glad you okay."

* * *

Back at the main entrance the student were being settled and the teacher went over today's events.

"I can't believe we allowed them to get way after all this." Midnight huffed.

"They caught us with out pants down." Nezu remarked. "More importantly the students are safe."

* * *

In the main plaza some of the remain students gathered together to leave. "If all these pro heroes are here then no where else have been attacked." Todoroki commented rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shirogane!" Kirishima yelled running to where Jo and All Might where. "Is everything alright with you?"

" _Kirishima I can applaud you concern for you friends._ " All Might thought. " _Crap! He'll see me!_ "

"Kirishima, I'm fine." Jo reassured the pseudo red head. "Let's get back to the rest of class."

Kirishima nodded and then tried to look behind him. "Where's All Might? I thought he was over here?"

Jo got nervous. If Kirishima kept pushing then the secret would be revealed. The floor behind Jo rose up into a barrier, blocking All Might from vision. Cementos took his palms from the ground and address the two students.

"We want to make sure all the students are safe, so gather at the main gate." Cementos ordered. "We can take things from here."

"He's right lets go." Jo said trying to get his classmate to go.

"That makes sense." Kirishima said before running to the other. Jo took a breathe of relief before joining him.

Behind the barrier Toshinori gave the Cement Hero his thanks. It appeared the Cementos aslo in on the secret.

* * *

Outside USJ the villains where handcuffed and taken to jail, while a detective took a head count of the student.

Hagakure put a gloved hand on Ojiro's shoulder. "Ojiro, I heard you were really fired up out there."

The tailed boy laughed nervously. "I mostly used hit and run tactics. I thought everyone else was by themselves. Where were you, Hagakure?"

"I was in the landslide area with Todoroki." She pointed to the back of mentioned classmate. "I was so surprised!"

" _I didn't even know she was there. I could have froze her."_ Todoroki thought.

Aoyama in an attempt to gain attention he kept asking people where he was during everything. Finally Tsu asked. "Where?"

"A secret." He responded.

"Lets get everyone back to class room for now." The detective called out. "We can question them later."

Tsu hopped towards him. "What about Mr. Aizawa?"

"Multiple fractures on both arms and facial area. Fortunately there wasn't any brain damage." The detective reported. "However his orbital floor is broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer some after effects."

The class's mood soured from hearing that. Aizawa was mean and somewhat sadistic, but he was their teacher and did try to save them.

Ashido asked about Thirteen. The Space Hero was already been treated and mostly suffer lacerations to the upper arms. He also reported that All Might would be okay as well. The detective handed things over to a cat headed officer.

"Sansa, I have business in the nurse's office. You take things from here." The cat saluted and ushered the kids on the bus.

During the ride Jo was mad and confused. Mad because of the injuries the villains inflicted on their teachers. Confused because of his mysterious transformation. He stared into hands on his lap, deep in thought. Sato and the others had dubbed it the Juggernaut. The weapons that it used were one he haven't though of. He knew some of the principals of them worked but never put them together.

Plasma Blades and Ion scalpels were new. The Plasma Cluster was something he felt was beyond him. It sounded like the drone creations he tried, but never worked.

* * *

The students returned to the main campus and exited the bus. They walking back to the classroom talking about the day events.

Uraraka saw his worried expression and tapped him on the shoulder. She gave him a smile before asking. "You've been looking at you down for entire bus ride." She pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jo sighed."I honestly don't know." He admitted. "Everyone talking about this Juggernaut thing, but I can remember anything about it. I had this weird dream the other night and for some reason I feel that it's connected."

"Maybe it is." Uraraka suggested. "But, I was worried about you."

Jo blinked. Uraraka looked at her folded hands.

"You didn't respond to any of us. _That_ things eyes seemed dead to me. Like it was lifeless." Uraraka looked at him directly. "Like a machine."

Jo studied her for a moment. She waved her hands trying to smile again. "I didn't think you'd attack us, but in was unnerving."

Jo was about to say something before his stomach gurgled. He blushed in embarrassement and she brunette friend giggle.

"It seems this Juggernaut thing make me hungry." Jo said. "Let change and grab something to eat. On me." He suggested. Uraraka nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

In boy's locker room Sato,Sero, and Shoji filled Iida on what he missed. Tokoyami, Koda, and the other also told more about what they went through,

"It was good thing that Koda and I were sent to the Squall area. The darkness allowed Dark Shadow to fight as his fullest." The bird boy said, nodding to his rocky partner. "Koda helped, by luring them into traps. Our teamwork was key in our survival."

Changing into his uniform Iida nodded to him. "I'm glad that you all got out fine. Still I feel bad about running to get help while you all fought."

Kirishima grinned showing his shark teeth. "Don't worry about it Iida. Most of those guy were punks." He looks over to an uninterested Bakugo. "Bakugo and I took them out easily, right bud?"

"Fuck you spiky hair." Kirishima smiled taking the insult in stride.

"Man, I wish I got a chance to go at them." Sato said. "I wanted to get those guys for busting in."

Sero shook his head."I'm just glad All Might got there and finished that big guy." He thought back to All Might sending Nomu flying.

Shoji spoke up. "Shirogane did well holding him at bay. His new form was quite impressive."

"What was that anyway?" Kaminari asked. "Does that guy have a weapon for everything?" He said remember the Juggernaut.

"Don't remind me of that!" Mineta screamed rubbing the scar on his cheek. "That thing is scary."

"Scary strong!" Sero said. "Shirogane was winning until those other villain tried to attack you guys."

"Sliced that bird guy's arm and leg off." Sato said.

The conversation got the interest of two boys listening intently. Bakugo growled listening. " _Fighting that absorption bastard to a stand still? A new form?_ " He got even angrier. " _That bastard still holding out on me!_ "

In contrast Todokori had different thought. Nomu's raw power and speed were clear in his mind. The fact that another student could was a serious threat to that kind of power was interesting. He wanted to find out more about that fight.

* * *

While the other students were getting dressed Jo paid a visit to the nurse's office to see Toshinori. He came in seeing Toshinori speaking to the detective from the USJ. Toshinori was lying on a bed covered in bandages,

"Mr. Yagi." Jo greeting walking in. He needed to pretend that All Might and Yagi were two different people. The skeletal man sat up and smile.

"Young Shirogane." Toshinori greeted. The gestured to the detective. "This is Naomasa Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi this is the kid I told you about."

Tsukauchi greeted Jo with an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you young man. All Might told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, well he's a great guy and..."

"Shirogane." Toshinori said interrupting him. "Tsukauchi knows he my best friend on the police force. So does Recovery Girl."

Jo wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow. "Good because pretending you were two different people would be annoying."

They chatted a bit about how the rest of the students were doing and what happened. Toshinori told him that he was proud of how the students did despite the danger. The detective told them that a video of what happened would be provided to the pro heroes tomorrow so they could keep an eye out for the missing villains. Jo wanted to talk about his transformation, but decided to wait after seeing the video.

* * *

Later Jo walked outside the school and found Uraraka waiting for him. He waved to her as he got closer. "Ready to go?" Jo asked. Uraraka nodded happily.

"Jo, wait!" Called Tsu. The frog walked up to the two. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Tsu." Uraraka greeted.

"Tsu, what's up?" Jo asked.

Tsu hesitate for a moment then she spoke. "Jo, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jo asked.

"You got hurt because of me and you save me." Tsu said.

"Don't worry about that." Jo said. "I don't even remember what happened."

Tsu looked down. "I know, but still if Mineta and I took Mr. Aizawa away you would have gotten your arms taken."

Jo waved his arms around to put her at ease. "I have my arms and I'm fine. I may not have remember what happen, but I do it again for you, Mr. Aizawa, Uraraka, and almost anyone in our class."

Tsu blinked. "Almost anyone?"

"I will not miss Bakugo." Jo said with no remorse.

Tsu laughed. "Still I feel a little bad."

"Okay, you can bye me lunch tomorrow." Jo offered. "We call it even."

"Okay." Tsu looked at both of them. Putting her finger to he lip. "Where are you two going?"

"Were going to get dinner." Uraraka said. "Jo's buying."

"So you're cheating on Yaoyorozu?" Tsu said. "Ribbit, you're not a loyal boyfriend."

Jo groaned. "We're not dating!" He saw Tsu smiling. She just messing with him. Soon the three of them shared a laughed. Tsu may not been traditionally cute, but there something adorable about her. The frog girl wrapped her arms around Jo in hug. She squeezed him for a moment and it was nice.

" _Wow! Mineta was right Tsu's boobs are-."_

 _ **Must Not Lewd!**_

Those words rang loudly in his head. Jo broke the hug. He held his head for a second.

"Are you okay?" The girls asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Jo responded. " _Where did that come from?_ "

Tsu took her leave waving good bye. Jo and Uraraka returned the gestured and left U.A.. There were going to contemplate todays events. Figure out how to learn from them. Most importantly they were going to eat.

End.

* * *

 **Just to clear thing up, the Juggernaut is obvious not invincible. Nomu's superior strength could have won out in the end. The Juggernaut is a subconscious defense mechanism. When Jo is unable to protect himself and is in extreme danger it comes out. It can tell friend from foe and develop counter measures for enemies by analyzing them. Some of it's weapons and features such as the Plasma Cluster is beyond Jo. He can't truly control it, but can use it.**

 **Also in this chapter I was considering Jo losing one of his arms permanently and have the nano-particle make a new one. Would that have been a better route?**

 **Thank you and review. Anyone interested in being my Beta Reader?  
**


	11. Not a dinner date

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never been there, but I thought it be a nice place Please review.

Chapter 11: New Challenges

Dinner after a hard day of work was always more satisfying. When that day includes you nearly dying then the food taste better. Dinner with a good company made any meal a feast. When that good company is a cute girl then, the food was amazing. So a hard day in which you nearly die and you're having dinner with a cute girl would make dinner heavenly. Even if that dinner was burgers and fries. Which is what Jo and Uraraka decided to get for dinner.

Heavy Burger was relatively healthy making it food with lean meats and free veggies. The prices weren't too expensive and food was good. It was one those places that started in the US and made it's ways overseas. The place was somewhat packed. Adults, any over 21, was over at the bar drinking and chatting. Some kids there age from the local schools were around with there friends talking about earlier today.

Uraraka and Jo sat across from each other in a booth waiting for there orders. The two didn't make eye contact, for some reason it was kind of awkward for them. The last time the hung out, Iida was with them and they had only talked about there middle schools and reviewed the first day. That was just an outing between friends, this seemed more like a…. date. Hell they were silent on the train ride and walk.

"So..." Uraraka said with a little bit of nervous laughter. "Today was kinda hectic right?"

Jo's head hit the table as he groaned. "I do not want to talk about today. For various reasons." The fact that he still could remember anything as the Juggernaut still annoyed and scared him. This time nothing bad had happened, but what about the next time? It was a mystery he needed to solve, but not right now.

Uraraka winced. "Sorry." She looked around the restaurant. "This place is different than most places I've been to."

"I looked this place up on the Internet sometime ago." Jo said. "It started in Los Angles in the States. I just thought about coming here sometime. Normally I would wait for the weekend to come to a place like this, but today is special."

Uraraka blushed slightly. "It is?"

"Yeah, I can relax with some junk food to clear my mind." Jo said.

"Right!" Uraraka said her blush fading. "It's not like this is a date or something."

Jo felt his cheeks heat up. "No. Of course not. No way is this a date."

"Definitely not a date."

"Just two friends hanging out."

"Just having dinner." Uraraka said.

"Not that I'd mind." Jo said. Uraraka gulped. "Really?"

"Other than my mom, you were the first girl to actually talk me." Jo admitted. "And you were the first person to want to be my friend."

Uraraka looked at him. "You mean you didn't have any friends before."

Jo sighed. "I didn't show off my Quirk so no one knew what I could do. The kids that knew me from preschool thought I was Quirkless, because I was a late bloomer. The girls in my school had bad taste."

"Bad taste?"

Jo smirked. "A lot of them crushed on Bakugo." That got Uraraka to giggle. Jo continued. "It they didn't want to be friends because of a lack of Quirk, then did I really want them as friends?"

"I guess you right." Uraraka said as a server came with there drinks.

"What about you Uraraka?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked obviously confused. She took a sip of her soda.

"A cute girl like you, must have a lot boys asking you out." Some of Uraraka soda exploded from her noise from what he said.

"What!" She blurted. She took napkin to wipe off her face, lucky none got on her uniform. Jo snickered at her reaction.

"Uraraka you're a very cute girl, especially your cheeks." Jo said. Uraraka covered her cheeks with the palms. Luckily she didn't use her Quirk and started to float way. Jo laughed.

"If you hadn't remember Kaminari was asking you out the other day."

Uraraka shook her head. "He just wanted to get something to eat like we are now."

"Yeah, but why do you think that?"

"He just wanted to get me to know me better." Uraraka reasoned. "So we could be friends."

"Because you are cute." Jo said as it was the most obvious thing. She took sometime to calm down and thought about it. Kamanari did blush a lot when asked to take her out. Her parents called her cute all the time, but no else has.

"Other that my parents, no one ever called me cute before." Uraraka said. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Not only are you cute, you're a nice person. Any boy would be lucky to with you." Jo said.

Uraraka looked away still blushing."Some boys would like girls more like Yaoyorozu." She cupped her hand over her chest indicating female assets.

"Teenage boys like boobs." Jo said flatly. "We can't help it." He took sip of his drink. "The first thing guys notice is a girl body. It's shallow, but it draws our attention. Appearance it what make the first impression with anyone."

"I know what you mean. When I first saw Yaoyorozu, I thought she would be a mean rich girl, but she's a lot nicer that some people would think. She doesn't act like she's better than anyone. She wants the best for everyone." Uraraka admitted.

"When I first met Iida, I thought he'd be a total asshole, but after meeting him I really like him. And if Momo was a total bitch, I wouldn't want to be around her." Jo thought for a moment. "Minus Bakugo and Mineta all our classmates are likable."

Their food came. Uraraka order a simple cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake. Jo order the same, with a few difference. Uraraka's burger had 1 meat patty, Jo's had three. Also he had order two burgers. Jo devoured his fries in less than a minute. He started on the first burger. Three bites later a quarter of the burger was gone. He chewed with a satisfied smile.

"This will ruin my diet, but I have no regrets." He said while chewing. He swallowed and drank some more soda. Uraraka dug into her food. She ate slower than her male companion.

"So what's so unlikable about Mineta." Uraraka asked. "I understand why you don't like Bakugo, actually I can see him not making a lot of friends."

Jo finished the first burger and was about to start on the next. "Mineta's s a shameless pervert. He makes guys look bad. We can't admire a beautiful girl without being lumped in with him."

"He's been giving you glares since the first day." Uraraka pointed out. "Why's that?"

"Before I got my acceptance later, I went to Dagoba beach."

"That beach that used to be a garbage dump? I heard it was clean up."

"I'm the one who did it." Jo said. Uraraka nodded and Jo continued. "Anyway I met Midnight and Uwabami. Lost story short, they posted a pic of them kissing me on the cheeks."

Uraraka giggles. "Being kissed by two beautiful woman, must have made you feel special."

"More like embarrassed." Jo said. "Well that fact it was posted so everyone could see."

Jo started on the second burger as Uraraka finished hers. "So Mineta say the picture and was jealous. And with you hanging out in Yaoyorozu didn't help."

"And that rumor started. We just comparing notes. Talking about our Quirks. It was not a date."

Uraraka nodded and finished her food. She looked at her plate and Jo's. "Are you sure you can pay for this? I can pay for my part if you want."

Jo shook his head. "No. This is my treat, I'll pay. Beside I save up my allowance and have some extra cash."

Uraraka accepted. "I save what my parents give me too. Since I'm living on my own I've tried to save as much as possible."

"You live here alone?" Jo asked. Uraraka nodded her head. "I originally come from Mie. My parents own a construction company and they built the building I'm staying in so I get a discount on rent."

"But isn't in hard to away from them?"

"A little." Uraraka said. Her attitude became more sullen. "But, that's why I'm gonna be hero. My parent's company hasn't been doing well. My parent's have been struggling and been depressed for awhile." Fire came to her voice and eyes as her looked at her friend. "I want to be hero and make enough money so they can live and easy life." Jo just looked at her intently. She looked away and became sheepish. "I know it doesn't sound very heroic, but that is one of the biggest factors of why I'm here."

"Wow, I you must really love them." Jo said. "I mean I heard of hero's who just want money for themselves, but you just wanna to help your family. I can respect that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I mean I would do the same for my mom."

Uraraka let out a breath and smiled."I also want to be a hero to make people smile. I've always love the way heroes make people smile."

"That's a great reason to be a hero Uraraka." Jo said.

"What about you?" Uraraka asked.

"Hmm?" Jo replied.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

Jo sank in his seat."I admire how cool heroes are and how they always help people. And I got bullied a lot." Jo's cell rang interrupting anything else he was going to say. The caller ID showed his mother was call. He answer.

"Hi mom."

" _Where are you?!"_ Came Tomoe's voice. " _I was called about what happened today. Where are you?_ "

"I'm having dinner with a friend. I'll be home soon."

" _Dinner? With that Yaoyorou girl?_ "

"No not Momo. Uraraka. The girl from the entrance exam."

" _Oh._ " His mother said, now calm. " _Sorry, I was just worried. I thought something had happened. Enjoy your date, just stay safe._ "

"It's not a date!" He yelled before his mother hang up. He turned to around to see everyone staring at him. Some of them were snickering and giggling at his outburst. Jo hung is head and Uraraka laughed.

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

"Fine. Mom made an assumption." Jo said. "She got a call about what happened and wanted to know where I was."

"I might get call from my mom on this later." Uraraka joked.

"Just make sure to mention that you're with a boy." Jo suggested, "I don't want you dad to stalk me or something for being around his 'little girl'."

Uraraka smiled. "My dad's not like that." Then she thought for second. "Though he'd might ask if you're rich."

The laughed. "What about your dad?" Uraraka asked.

"He passed sometime ago." Jo said. Uraraka slapped her hands to her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I miss him, but that just drives me even more. Just to make him proud."

About thirty minutes later they had exited FatBurger and walked to the station. They sat on the bench waiting for the train to come.

"That was a good meal." Uraraka said. "Let's do this again. I mean with more people! You know like a group outing! Not like a date!"

"You know when I was with Momo, we thought about having a class study session." Jo said. "Maybe when we do that we can have in at place like here."

"That'd be great!" Uraraka cheered. "Everyone could study together and improve. Plus it'd be really fun."

A moment later a train stopped in front of them and Uraraka went to get on it. "See you tomorrow." She waving. Jo returned the wave as she boarded. The train left a few seconds later leaving Jo waiting for his train.

* * *

Jo walked through the front door of his home, his mother sat on the couch in her usual after work attire. Tomoe was then in front of him, seemingly teleported there.

"There you are." She said checking his face, neck, and body. The inspection made Jo groan. "Mom, stop it."

"Hush." She snapped still looking him over. "You seem fine." Tomoe backed up. Though she was satisfied that her son did have any visible injuries she was still concern. Villains had attacked her child. The mother in her wanted to go down to the prison where the captured villains were and slaughter them. Afterward she would find and murder the ones that got away. Laws be damned, she was a mother.

"Tell me everything that happened." Tomoe demanded of her son. Tomoe and Jo sat on the couch as he retold what happened today. He mention everything from the beginning to how All Might sent the Nomu beast to the clouds. Jo excluded the Juggernaut from the story, mostly because he barely remember what happened, also so his mother would worry more about him.

"I'm scared." Jo admitted to his mother. "I don't know what this Juggernaut thing is." He took a breath. "I may have been able to help my friends, but what if the next time, I can't."

Tomoe looked at her child before enveloping him in a hug. " **IF** it happens again, you will be in control. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

Tomoe smiled. "Because it is your Quirk and you own it. It's you power." What looked to be silver dust particles swirled in her open palm and small sphere construct appear in it.

"When I was a little girl I was afraid that these would go wild and hurt people." Tomoe said. "There were time when my constructs would wonder off and do whatever. They used to go in bathroom, knock things over, or spy on people." The little sphere golem rolled on her arm and stopped at her should. "One day I just got tired of worrying and decided to take control. These belong to me and it's mine."

She kissed Jo on the cheek before squeezing tighter. She let go of him and stood up. "This Juggernaut thing or whatever is part of you. It looked out for you friends just like you would. So make it yours."

His mother's word made Jo feel a hell of a lot better. " _This is my Quirk. I own it, not the other way around._ " Jo stood up too, smiling at his moither.

"Thank mom." Jo said. "I feel a lot better now."

Tomoe gave him a vulpine smile."So how was your date with Uraraka?" She asked. "Is she cute? Did she give you a good night kiss?" Tomoe asked/teased.

Jo groaned. "It wasn't a date!" He yelled before going to bed.

The next morning Jo woke like he normally did, but something was off. He tried to make his clothes with a thought like always, but nothing happened.

"What?" He said to himself. He tried again and again and again. Nothing happened. It took Jo 5 minutes to make his school clothes. For years he could just think and make clothes, but today he had to actually try to do that.

If making clothes had become difficult then what about weapons? What about armor?

 **GRRRR!**

Came from his stomach. He was starving. That was odd to. He ate good last night, but it felt like he had skipped a lot of meals?

"What is going on?" He asked to himself.

* * *

Later that morning Jo walked into his classroom munching on the third breakfast sandwich he's bought on his way to school. He ate a good size breakfast, but he felt hunger a few minutes later. Everyone sat in their seats talking waiting for the day to start.

"Did you guys see the news last night?" asked Hagakure to Shoji who was on her right and next to his right was Ojiro. The tailed quirk user nodded in acknowledgement.

"Everyone on the class could be seen in video." The invisible girl put a hand to chest before sighing. "I didn't standout at all."

"That's true." Shoji said bluntly.

Ojiro quickly responded to comfort her. "Well it is hard to spot you."

"But the channels were making a huge deal out of it." Kaminari said, looking at Kirishima who was behind him. To the blond's left was Jiro who was playing with her ear jacks.

Jiro stopped playing with her ear and spoke. "Can't blame them. The hero course keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked."

To Kirishima's left was Sero who slumped down on his desk. "I don't wanna thing what would have happened if the teachers didn't come."

Mineta who sat behind Jo and infront of Yaoyorozu jumped up and yelled. "Stop it, Sero!" He became frantic. "Just thinking about that makes me want to wet my pants-"

"Shut up you scum!" Bakugo roared. His seat was in front of Jo, who could here clear winces.

Sato who sat next to Tokoyami shadow boxed. "Seeing All Might in action was amazing." He threw a few more punches. "He pushed back those crazy strong villains."

Tokoyami nodded. "He strength was a thing of wonder."

Momo stood from her seat the and cleared her throat. "That's enough talk everyone. Homeroom is a bout to begin."

"She's right!" Iida agreed. "Homeroom will begin and we need to be ready!"

Ashido leaned back in her chair to talk to Tsu who sat behind her. "Hey Tsu." The pink alien girl leaned a little too far back and nearly fell on her froggy classmate. Luckily for her Tsu pushed her back up.

"Who do you think is going to teach class today?" Ashido asked smile in thanks for Tsu's assistance. Putting her finger to her mouth Tsu pondered thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Mr. Aizawa was badly injured."

At the time the classroom door open and there teacher entered. Either it was Halloween and no one told them or Mr. Aizawa was doing on hell of a mummy impersonation. The only thing visible on him was his eyes and hair, the rest of his body was covered in bandages.

The entire class was surprised at the resilience of their teacher and congratulated him on being well.

"My health is irrelevant now." He said. "Beside the fight is still not over."

Not over? After what just happened to them yesterday?

"The school sports festival is about to begin."

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter and it has been awhile since I update. Between work and other things I haven't been able to focus on this.** ** **This is just a chapter focused on interaction between characters. Also it shows the side effects of the Juggernaut.** Please read and give feed back.**


End file.
